Love of a Mate
by CJRed
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret that Hermione Granger has forgotten. Time and fate collide as two people learn to love each other and the world learns to accept the lovers without knowing their secret, they are mated. Dramione. Post War. Veela Draco. Complete.
1. In Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much! _

_Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Drops of Jupiter, Train**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter One**

 **In Dreams**

Hermione woke up with a start gasping for breath as the dream evaporated slowly from her. She was covered in sweat and her shoulder stung. She reached up and touched it expecting to see blood, but when she pulled her hand away there was nothing there. To say it was odd was the understatement of the century, but it was a dream she had been having since the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, which was four years ago. And the dream was getting stronger.

She looked across the room to see Ginny watching her in the darkness.

"I woke you up?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny nodded sitting up; her face looked troubled. "They're getting worse, aren't they? The dreams?"

Hermione sighed and sank back down onto the bed. "Yes, they are. But, all of us have-"

Ginny cut her off. "Don't you dare lie to me anymore, Hermione. You're not having nightmares. You don't scream and thrash around, you moan and it doesn't sound like it's in pain. It's just at the end that you scream and it is really heartbreaking."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to force a smile; it ended up more like a grimace. "Ginny, it's just a dream."

Ginny stood up moving over to Hermione's bed- the two girls shared a flat.

"Tell me about it. Is it always the same? How long have you had it?"

Hermione bit her lip and then sank down onto the bed, pulling Ginny down with her; she would miss Ginny when the girl finally married Harry this summer.

"Yes, it's always the same. I have had this dream since I was seventeen. It's just getting... more explicit I guess."

She felt Ginny's interest being piqued. "It's a shag dream? I thought it might be but- wait, what do you mean by more? More people?"

Hermione shook her head smirking and hit her friend. "Eww, no. Just, clearer, I see more."

Ginny rolled over. "Who is it with?"

Hermione shook her head and flushed. "It, well, I couldn't tell for a long time. It was all in shadows, but-" she buried her head in her hands in mortification, "You remember Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny gasped. "No. Way."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, well, it's rather embarrassing. Of course we all thought he was cute but what is he doing starring in my reoccurring shag dream?"

Ginny laughed. "Was it always him or did you just fill him into the slot recently?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling confusion move through her. "It- no, it's always been him. I don't know how I know that but I do. And it's almost like it's not a dream but a memory, like an old memory on repeat and all of a sudden it's being refined-" Her voice trailed off and she rubbed at her shoulder again; It was tingling now.

Ginny followed her gaze and then said softly. "'Mione, that scar on your shoulder, it's showing more."

Hermione frowned. "I know. I keep trying to use a glamour charm on it but it doesn't work."

Ginny shook her head and leaned up to look at it. "How did you get this again?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Who knows really. I have so many random scars I can't account for; it's just the really big ones I remember."

Ginny frowned and traced the mark carefully. "Um, was my brother wild in bed?"

Hermione looked up at her in shock and flushed in embarrassment. "What? No, and we never- I mean I never-" She stopped talking and shivered. "I didn't shag your brother, Ginny. I keep telling you that."

Ginny gave her a long look and then her frown deepened. "That's a bite mark, Hermione. I noticed it that summer you stayed with us, before you all left to go camping. If my brother didn't give it to you, who did?"

Hermione went pale and tried to turn her head to look at the mark. "No, you have to be wrong. And of course your brother didn't bloody bite me, Ginny! That's absurd."

Ginny snorted and touched the scar, causing Hermione to flinch. Ginny's eyes went wide. "It hurts?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it, I just don't like you touching it."

Ginny sat back and her eyes went wide. "Oh, Merlin. Hermione, I know what that mark is."

Hermione sighed. "A scar I got in one of the many battles I was in during my youth?"

Ginny shook her head and yanked on Hermione's arm. "No, get up. We have to go see Fleur."

Hermione gasped, trying to rip her hand out of Ginny's. "What? No, I am not going to see Fleur- stop it, Ginny!"

* * *

 **Three hours Later**  
 **Shell Cottage**

Hermione sat, drinking tea as Fleur smiled at her kindly. Bill was off with their daughter and Ginny was standing at the stove pouring herself more tea.

"So, it's a mating mark, isn't it?" Ginny said as Hermione flushed and put her hand over the scar, unable to hide her discomfort.

Fleur nodded, her face turning thoughtful. "And when did you say you saw it?" She asked in her soft-accented English, which had improved greatly over the last five years.

Ginny sat down, her face excited. "I first noticed it the summer you married Bill. It was still red and it wasn't always there, but now it's white and never goes away."

Fleur frowned and then said carefully. "Hermione, do you mind if I take a closer look?"

Hermione looked at Ginny who was nodding at her and then said exasperatedly, "Please do."

Fleur set down her tea and stood up; she was careful not to actually touch the mark. Her eyes widened a little then she shook her head a bit and moved off, grabbing a book off a small shelf in the dining room.

"It is a veela mark," she said softly, "but I do not understand why you would have it without a mate."

Hermione gasped as Ginny choked on her tea. "A mate!" Ginny rasped through her coughing.

Fleur nodded thoughtfully, running her finger down the page. "Yes, she is mated. It would explain very well why her and Ronald did not work. She belongs to another and another belongs to her." She was silent now, turning pages in the book.

Hermione sat wide-eyed while Ginny looked shocked.

"Ah, yes," Fleur said, standing up. "He used a forgetting bind on you. It says you will dream of him."

Ginny gasped. "She does! She's had dreams!"

Hermione flushed. "But why would my mate do that? I thought Veela didn't do well without their other halves?"

Fleur nodded, her expression growing sad. "Yes, it would have been very painful for him. The shortest amount of time for this bind is five years. Given the timing of when you received the mark, I would say that it was done to protect you; there was a war, after all. Veela used to do this when they went off to fight wars or if their mates were too young. Is your dream sensual in nature?"

Ginny spoke up. "I'd say so! She's shagging someone!"

Hermione swallowed. "What- what does that mean?"

Fleur smiled at her and then shrugged. "It means you probably fully mated with him before he did the spell. You knew him, so to say."

Hermione frowned, trying to pull up the memories of her dream, which always alluded her when awake. "How will I know who it is? I mean, it couldn't be the person in my dream, so how do I know-"

Fleur interrupted, "You know the person? In the dream?"

Hermione nodded, sighing. "Well, yes. Recently, I recognize him. But Fleur, he's a pureblood; he hated me. I promise you that if he had gotten anywhere near me, everyone would've known."

Ginny was looking a bit perplexed and then sighed, nodding. "She's right, Fleur. There is no way this boy could have had a relationship with her. We all would have noticed that. They hardly ever spoke that year."

Fleur shook her head. "I don't know. May I ask who it is?"

Hermione spoke softly. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

 **OooOOooOOo**

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed, his head pounding. His bloody mate was haunting him evermore. As the spell began to wind down, he sensed her more and more often. Every night now, he found himself dreaming of her. He woke up every night with his weeping cock in his hand, desperate to touch her.

Draco groaned into his pillow as he threw himself back onto the bed. He was running out of time! Pretty soon, the spell would wear off and he either had to reclaim her or he would perish of madness. He half a thought that the madness of being separated from her had already started.

He got up and yanked on his clothes, looking around his room with disquiet. He knew where she was, who she lived with, where she worked, and what she looked like- but he had no contact with her.

The last time he had seen her had been during the war. She had been tortured by his batty aunt in his own home. He still had nightmares over that experience. Every fiber of his being had demanded he save her, protect her. But he could not have done anything. If he had, she would have been killed. In fact, she had almost been killed again by that imbecile Crabbe back during the Battle of Hogwarts. Again, he had not been able to claim her, to protect her. He had been stuck playing his bloody part because if he didn't and the Dark Lord looked too deeply, he could have betrayed everything.

But he had managed to stay alive, and the little he had been allowed to do to protect her had at least kept her alive as well. She was, in fact, a decorated war hero. Draco, however, had been a traitor- and even though he had avoided rotting in Azkaban with his father, he hadn't been forgiven. He had also spent the last three years rebuilding his family's fortune, a significant portion of which was lost after the war to the Ministry.

He rubbed a hand over his face and headed down to breakfast. His mother was already, there her face troubled.

"Draco, we must talk."

He flinched. Ah yes, the talk again. "Yes, mother?"

"My dragon, you must start looking for your mate. I don't understand how you have avoided the madness as long as you have but Veela simply must mate. You know this, son."

Draco sighed and picked up his tea giving a short nod to the house elf bobbing away. "I have found her, mother."

His mother dropped her spoon, her face going white with shock. "What? Who? When?"

Draco stared at the portrait of his father resting on the wall, behind the chair where he had once sat. The man stared down at him with a sneer. Draco shook his head and said quietly, "I found her at school, before the war and after I took the dark mark. I knew she would not be safe as my mate, so I mated with her and did the forgetful bind on her."

This was the condensed version of what had actually happened but Draco figured that he had probably better keep it simple, seeing as it was going to shock the hell out of his poor mother when she heard the full story of how he had ended up mated to Hermione Granger.

His mother gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "Draco! You should have told me. What if she was harmed? We should have been watching out for her, we could have-"

Draco cut her off, "Mother, if we had shown any interest in her at all during that time, it would have meant all our deaths."

His mother went slightly green. "She's- she is not a pure-?"

Draco shook his head and said slowly, "No mother, she is not. She was safest away from me, far away." His eyes stared at the portrait again, hatred showing clearly on his face.

His mother sighed heavily. "He would have come around, Draco. She is your mate. I understand why you felt you had to protect her from your father but why have you not spoken of her to me?"

Draco flinched at her hurt tone and sighed, looking gloomily at his toast. "Your guilt would have been stifling, mother, and she's under the spell. She remembers nothing- well, nothing good about me- and that is all the better. I betrayed everything she stood for. I am the enemy. She probably still hates me, and for good reason."

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "Oh, Draco, she can't hate you! You are her mate! You would never harm her."

Draco's eyes flashed to his mother's. "But I did harm her, mother." He waved his hand at his still shocked mother and his father who was glowering from the portrait- silenced of course, but still there to sneer at them. "We hurt her, mother, all of us. Even once the spell wears off, she will most likely refuse to be my mate and I don't blame her. I don't deserve her."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "Do not even think such a thing, Draco!"

Draco was breathing heavily now, his face twisting with rage. "Mother, do you remember the girl who your dear sister carved into in our parlor? The one she tortured gleefully?"

Narcissa's eyes widened and she said slowly, "I do… that mudblood that ran around with Potter. Is she a friend of your mate's?"

Draco's eyes were almost swirling with pain and anger. "No mother. She is my mate."

He had to jump up to catch his mother as she fainted at the table, her look of horror something Draco could never remember seeing on his mother before.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
I am not sure how often I will be updating this, I will try to do so once a week but this is a work in progress.  
Reviews are very helpful and very appreciated. My muse feeds off them.  
I now have a Beta and will be replacing these chapters as I get time with the edited versions.  
Thanks again for the support. :)

Up Next:  
Owl letters...


	2. So Slytherin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Firefly, Ed Sheeran**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **Hold me tight, don't let me breathe. Feeling like you won't believe.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter Two  
So Slytherin**

Hermione and Ginny sat in their flat's small living space drinking a bottle of brandy.

Ginny looked a bit sick. "Hermione, if he's really your mate he had to watch you get tortured."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Ginny shook her head, her glass shaking in her hands. "But, Hermione, the amount of self control that had to take? To fight all his instincts like that? Fleur said it must have almost physically killed him."

Hermione nodded again, frowning. "Yes but he couldn't have saved me and also saved Harry and Ron."

Ginny nodded. "And he had to know that if he just saved you and they'd died you would never forgive him."

Hermione snorted but nodded. "So he stood there and kept playing his part." She was rubbing her shoulder, her face troubled. It was very upsetting to imagine how truly awful that had to have been for Draco if he was really her mate and a Veela.

Ginny gave a sad little tut and shook her head. "Oh, that's awful."

They sat again in silence, then Ginny stood up and went over to the table, rummaging through the books and parchment sitting there. "We have to owl him. He should know that you know.

Hermione snorted. "But we don't actually know anything, Ginny. Sure, he's the face in my dreams but that's not certain. If we sent him an owl asking him if he's a Veela and my mate he would probably have me committed to St. Mungo's by sundown!"

Ginny made a face at her, but walked back over with parchment and quill in hand. "So we word it in such a way that he would only understand what we are talking about if it's true and otherwise have no suspicions of how loony we are if he's not the guy."

Hermione still shook her head. "And how do we justify sending him an owl at all? It's not like we socialize with him, Ginny."

Ginny just snorted. "You are suffering from lack of sleep, 'Mione. We have that ball for half-humans coming up the end of next week. We will simply invite him as the head of Malfoy House. I am sure he got an invitation anyways; you will just send him a personal note."

Hermione frowned but flushed as she realized that was a really brilliant idea. "Wow, if it really is him, he would be a half-human."

Ginny shrugged. "Possibly, I doubt he is half Veela. The Malfoy line is well documented. I mean, we know there has been no Veela for at least the last two generations and none of us reacted to him like the boys reacted to Fleur."

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "That's true; he can't be even a third Veela. His grandparents on both sides were purebloods with his mother being from the house of Black."

Ginny nodded, interrupting her. "Exactly, it has to be on the Malfoy side and at least a great-grandparent."

Hermione rubbed her arms and sank down to the floor taking the quill from Ginny. "I still don't know if this is a good idea, Ginny. What if he doesn't really wish for me to be his mate?"

Ginny looked aghast. "Of course he does. He marked you!"

Hermione sighed. "But that could have been accidental. I am a muggleborn. You met his father! Perhaps he just couldn't help himself but after he marked me he didn't want to mate me. Maybe he was hoping I'd die and he could mate another."

Ginny looked upset and sank down to the floor, picking up her glass again and drinking from it. "I can't imagine that is the case, Hermione. I mean, everything we know about Veelas-"

Hermione cut her off. "But he's not as Veela as Fleur. She said she could have chosen someone other than Bill but she didn't wish to. That proves that her humanity is not as much a slave to the mating as it would be if she was more Veela. If Malfoy is even less than her it's absolutely possible-"

Ginny held up her hand. "She said that she could have marked someone else but she didn't. Once she marked Bill, that was it. He marked you, Hermione."

Hermione frowned, feeling another shiver course through her. "I don't understand how or why... I mean, if it really is Malfoy, when could he have possibly marked me?"

Ginny snorted. "One of the million times you were out past curfew in the library doing homework?"

Hermione grimaced and frowned deeper. "In my dream, there is a bed with heavy, dark blue coverings and a fire and no windows and candles floating about. If I was really marked at Hogwarts, where on earth could that room be?"

Ginny's eyes went wide and she sat up looking very shocked. "Oh, Merlin! That's the room that the Room of Requirement gives you if you ask for a place to have a tryst. He took you to the Room of Requirement!"

Hermione sat back on her heels in shock. "Oh my goodness! Harry wouldn't have even seen us together on the map if we were there!"

Ginny was almost bouncing with excitement. "And he was there all the time anyways working on that stupid cabinet. He must have lured you in there and used his pheromones to keep you addled. You probably thought you were dreaming."

Hermione was shaking with shock and a surge of resentment. "That git! If he did that I am going to hurt him! He shouldn't have taken advantage-"

Ginny cut her off. "He couldn't have unless you wanted him to, 'Mione. You heard Fleur. You have to want him in return for the pheromones to really work on you. And for the binding spell to have worked like it did, you had to have agreed. You had a torrid affair with a Death Eater! Hermione Granger, you hussy!"

Hermione buried her head in her hands. "How could I have done that?" she wailed.

Ginny laughed. "Hormones, pheromones, fate, and the Room of Requirement. Remember how you wouldn't speak to Harry after he almost killed Malfoy in that bathroom?"

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit sick even thinking about it. "I was so angry with him."

Ginny nodded. "Well, he tried to kill your mate." She sobered. "Hermione, he must have done the spell before the battle. Wow, I wonder how much you knew?"

Hermione really felt nauseous now as she considered that. "I can't imagine I knew much of anything about his plans. Pheromones or not, I couldn't have known he was a Death Eater."

Ginny sat for a moment staring at her friend before she agreed. "No, I don't think you did. And you're right, he wouldn't have told you anything. It was too dangerous to do so, and he wouldn't have put you in danger."

Again, they fell silent before Hermione sighed in frustration. "This is all conjecture, Ginny! We don't even know that it's him!"

Ginny snorted and yanked the parchment back over, picking up the now forgotten quill. "So get writing then, Hermione!"

Hermione sighed and then nodded. "Fine, but I think this is a terrible idea. He's going to think I'm a nutter," she grumbled.

Ginny chortled. "So, what else is new? Now, 'Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy' sounds like a good start."

* * *

 **ooOooOOOo**

Draco was sitting in his study working on some reports when the owl tapped at the window. He looked over, frowning at it curiously. It wasn't an owl he recognized and usually the wards didn't let random owls through. He tossed down his quill and opened the window, taking the rolled up parchment from the owl and handing it a treat from the bowl on his desk. The owl hooted at him and then sat there, obviously waiting for a reply. Draco's curiosity went up a notch as he sat down and unrolled the paper.

 _Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _I am sure you remember that the Foundation for the Rights of the Underprivileged in the Magical Community sent you an invitation for the ball in order to raise funds for half-humans. Although I cannot recall at this time if you have accepted or declined this invitation, I admit that I had a rather interesting dream about you that left me compelled to contact you in order to invite you personally to this event._

 _Dreams are curious things and while I have never put much stock in them or such things as fate and destiny, I have also seen enough to realize that curious things happen all around us._

 _I know that our time together at school was at best tumultuous. However, we are after all almost five years past such events. It's amazing what can become clearer after five years, don't you think?_

 _After having tea with Fleur Weasley this morning, she seemed to think that this particular event would intrigue you the most. We would be elated if you would design to attend._

 _I know we were once enemies but we all have our scars, after all. In the end, only we ourselves and those we love know what we were fighting for._

 _I must say, I am curious to hear about your scars. Perhaps you would like to learn about some of mine?_

 _Hoping I am not too bold,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Draco felt the air leave his lungs and started seeing spots. She knew! His bloody mate, too smart for her own good, had figured it out. And she had managed to tell him so without saying an obvious thing that would call attention to her suspicions if she were wrong.

But he knew what she was talking about:

Dreamt of him.

Fate and destiny.

Five years.

The Veela wife of Bill Weasley: Fleur.

And lastly, mentioning her scar!

He sat back in shock and stared at the owl who was eyeing him rather directly. He pulled out his calendar and wasn't at all surprised to see that he had indeed said he would attend this event for her foundation that she had set up after the war. A foundation that he had secretly been funding this whole time, in fact.

It had been part of his stipulations with the Ministry that one-third of his fines be used for any charities supported by the Golden Trio. Every year when he paid his fine, he made sure it went to Hermione's charity and her charity only. Publically, he supported others, of course, but privately he supported hers and only hers.

If the Ministry official found it odd, she never said as much. She just handed him the list and he circled the R.U.M.C, which was the acronym for her foundation. It was an offshoot of the silly ideas she had first started toting while in school over the treatment of house elves. The R.U.M.C campaigned for the rights of magical creatures and half-breeds. They had gotten rights and protections passed in the Ministry for goblins, elves, werewolves, centaurs, giants, vampires, and yes, even Veela.

He rubbed the back of his neck and worked to control his shaking. How much did she know exactly? Did she remember everything? He thought that she must not because the letter had been cordial and he was sure that if Hermione Granger remembered everything they had shared in that secret room in the castle she would be sending him a howler.

He groaned and went back to staring at the owl. It was a good-looking bird really. A barn owl who was clearly well cared for. He wondered if it belonged to his mate.

"What should I say to her then?" He asked the owl who just blinked at him.

Right- like an owl could help him here. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to decide how much he was willing to give away in his reply letter. Ultimately, he decided he had better play it safe.

* * *

 **ooOooOooOOo**

Hermione grabbed the rolled up parchment from Hermes and gave him a treat thanking him and watching him head over to his cage hooting happily.

With shaking fingers, she carefully unrolled the parchment.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _Thank you for your charming note and invitation. Yes, I was planning on attending the ball with my mother who is anxious to make your acquaintance._

 _It is curious that you should be dreaming of me. I must admit, and please forgive the boldness, that I too have dreamed of you._

 _Fate is a funny creature, Miss Granger, and can make a mockery of even the best laid intentions. I must say that I hope it is my destiny to be more than the boy you remember me as. Almost five years ago now, I made a choice that has haunted me ever since._

 _Perhaps someday you will trust me enough to share your scars._

 _I am thankful that Mrs. Fleur Weasley had kind things to say of me and that she thought of me for this event._

 _Do let me know if my family may assist you in any way regarding this issue that I assure you we hold dear._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sank down into the chair and gasped, running her hands over the letter and marveling at his penmanship. He had picked up on every single trap that she and Ginny had set for him in the letter.

He dreamed of her too.

Fate and Destiny.

The five year aspect she suspected.

That he had regrets and wanted to see her scar.

He re-mentioned Fleur, which she found telling.

And then, most importantly, that this event was important to his own family.

That seemed to be him confirming his Veela heritage to her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there staring at the letter. She wanted to write him back; demand he explain himself. But he hadn't invited that. The letter, while telling, didn't necessarily invite her to reach out to him. It was rather formal.

She frowned and looked up as Ginny came in. "Hermes is back, did he reply?"

Hermione nodded and handed over the letter to Ginny, a bit reluctantly.

Ginny sat down and gasped as she read it over, her eyes seeming to narrow at each little hint he had left them.

"It's him," Ginny said softly, "but he's so guarded in his reply."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I picked up on that. It's very formal."

Ginny looked out the window. "It's so bloody Slytherin of him."

Hermione laughed. "They are a rather guarded lot."

Ginny sighed heavily and got up, turning on the kettle for more tea. "But he said he would be there."

Hermione nodded sobering. "With his mother."

Ginny nodded pensively. "Who might be wishing to meet you? It's hard to tell if he was just being polite or if that was a warning."

Hermione sighed. "A warning. I don't know how I know, but he was warning me that his mother is nervous about meeting me."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You got that just from that short sentence about her?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yes. Can you imagine Narcissa Malfoy being anxious about anything? He is warning me, and I think he hopes I will be kind to her."

Ginny shook her head as if to say she wasn't sure Hermione wasn't going around the bin a bit. But they had to get ready for bed, so Ginny left it alone.

The week was going to be brutal and they had an early morning, after all. Besides, she found herself wishing to fall back into her dreams, to see if she could piece together any hints of what had possibly happened between she and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Notes:  
Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I hope this chapter excites you just as much as the last one. Please read and review.  
What was your impression of the letters? They are careful aren't they?

Up Next:  
Draco lends a helping hand... or Narcissa does.


	3. Narcissa to the Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **We Belong Together, Mariah Carey**  
Lyrics: **When you left I lost a part of me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Narcissa to the Rescue**

Hermione sat in the small office under her flat, watching the snowfall outside her window and feeling a bit overwhelmed. The caterer for the ball was backing out, a local bakery that she liked to hire for such things. Unfortunately, the owner had apparently burned herself rather severely and would not be able to supply their order on time.

Hermione was sorry the witch was injured but she was left in quite a bind about what to do for the ball. On a whim, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote a quick note:

 _Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _I am terribly sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you may know of a bakery we could use for the ball this coming Saturday evening. Our baker has been injured rather badly and had to back out._

 _We need:_

 _300 Éclairs_

 _300 Assorted biscuits_

 _300 Muffins_

 _Punch for 250 guests_

 _Coffee and tea service for 250 guests_

 _A berry assortment for 250 guests_

 _I must admit, I am at a loss for what to do on such short notice. Perhaps your mother may have some ideas? I have heard that she is simply amazing at arranging balls and parties._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Two hours later, Hermes appeared and handed her a note:

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _I spoke with my mother who was aghast at the terrible luck of losing your baker on such short notice. As such, she has taken the cause on as her own and has told me that you will have everything you need delivered to the party Saturday morning._

 _We will hire house elves from your organization. They are brilliant bakers under the direction of our dear sweet Bestie, who mans our kitchen; they will have everything you need in short order._

 _Also, knowing you, I must assure you that Bestie is a free elf herself and is paid very well. She will receive a fine bonus for organizing the other elves._

 _Please do not worry over the cost; we are happy to make this our donation to this wonderful cause. We will place placards letting the guests know that a fleet of paid house elves served them their desert and tea._

 _Will there also be a bar?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione gasped and then frowned. No, she wasn't actually planning on having a bar- serving spirits was very expensive. She chewed her lip and set about replying to his letter, frowning at Hermes who was pruning his still feathers on her desk, obviously waiting for a reply.

 _Mister Draco Malfoy,_

 _I could not be more pleased with your mother's solution. We had not thought of that due to the cost of hiring as many elves as we would need, but I am truly charmed by this idea and so happy to see it played out in such a manner. We are also eternally thankful for your generous donation in picking up the cost of the elves and with your permission we would like to add you to our list of donors for the event._

 _Sadly we were unable to justify a bar. We have some wine left over from another event we held a few months ago but with as large of a crowd we are expecting it was not enough to suffice._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

She handed the letter to Hermes and watched the bird fly off again into the snow. Then she looked at the time and rushed off to make her afternoon appointment.

* * *

 **ooOoooOOoo**

Draco unrolled the parchment and handed the owl a treat and then smiled at it as it looked at him balefully."Yes, go take a rest. I will have our house owl deliver the next missive and then you can head home. I will tell her where you are."

The owl hooted and then settled down quietly on the chair closing it eyes.

Draco scanned the letter and chuckled. She was so proper, his mate.

He looked up as his mother walked in. "She loved the idea. She said they couldn't do that themselves due to the cost of hiring so many elves."

Narcissa snorted. "I worry what she was paying the woman who cancelled on her and if she got that money back."

Draco nodded absently. "They did not plan for a bar due to the large amount of guests and the cost that would entail."

Narcissa shook her head. "Well, we will plan for that ourselves. I will owl our vineyard at once and also get an order of firewhiskey sent. Do you think two hundred cases?"

Draco shrugged. "Get five hundred and store whatever we don't use. We will need it eventually and it's so much easier to just buy it in bulk."

Narcissa made a tsking sound but didn't argue. "I will hire that man we used at my Christmas party for the bar. He was delightful."

Draco smirked. "He is a vampire, isn't he?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, my guests adored him. He's very charming."

Draco shook his head and smirked at his mother. "You just wanted to scandalize them and luckily he ended up being handsome."

Narcissa gave him an annoyed look. "Luckily? I will have you know I knew he was that handsome."

Draco laughed as his mother turned sharply and waltzed out of the room.

Quickly, he wrote Hermione a note and then walked it down to find his owl who gave him a haughty look.

"Wait for a reply if there is one and don't you dare bite her, she is special."

When the owl bowed his head, Draco handed him the letter and watched the owl disappear.

His note had been brief but he had ended it with another question- a personal one this time; he was a little antsy as he thought about how she might reply to it. He had been careful to word it rather flippantly but he had no doubt she would understand the significance of the way, he knew he had a few hours to wait so he went back to work, smiling at her still-sleeping owl as he did.

* * *

 **ooOoooOOo**

Hermione eyed the haughty owl carefully and held out a treat at the same time she took the letter. The owl took the treat and then sat there, watching her.

She opened the parchment, still watching the owl wearily.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _My mother has a lovely bartender that she always uses for parties and she insists on hiring him for the event on Saturday. I am sure he will be happy to take up her offer as he is a vampire himself. We have a vineyard in France that I am sure she is contacting as I write this and we always have firewhiskey on hand. Although I don't doubt that you are planning a lovely event, I assure you that you can raise more money when you get a few spirits into a body with my crowd._

 _Incidentally, who are you taking as your date? I, myself, will be escorting my mother._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Your owl is napping on the chair in front of me. I will send him home later. What is his name? The lovely owl in front of you is Hades; watch out, he's a terror._

Hermione laughed at his ending sentence. Escorting his mother indeed, she thought. She knew he had put that in just to charm her, and she had to admit it had. And her owl was napping on a chair in front of him? That was simply too adorable.

She chewed on her lip as she thought of her reply.

 _Mister Draco Malfoy,_

 _I have to agree with you about the bar, and we are beyond overwhelmed by your generosity to help us supply spirits for our event. I am a tad worried that you seem to have enough firewhiskey around your person to offer such a large party, but we will not refuse to take advantage of your stash. Thank you, sincerely thank you. I am very excited to meet this vampire your mother speaks highly of. If he managed to impress at one of her gatherings, I know he will be spectacular for our event._

 _How simply charming of you to escort your mother. As I am working, I did not have to fuss over finding a date myself. I simply have to find my dress. Perhaps your lovely mother has some recommendations? I have been so busy I haven't had time to give this much thought and Ginny is very upset at me._

 _Thanks,_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _P.S. My owl is Hermes and your owl has been very well-mannered and I think he suits you. He's very haughty!_

She paused for a moment and then nodded, rolling up the parchment. She was flirting with him by owl; it was very comical.

Hades took the parchment and seemed to roll his eyes at her, as if saying she looked silly sitting there giggling at her desk.

* * *

 **oOOooOooOo**

Draco smirked as he read her note and then nodded at Hades who was giving the still sleeping Hermes a dirty look.

"Be nice, Hades." Draco said, handing him a treat, "Go and warm up. I will send her owl back with the note."

Hades hooted and disappeared.

Draco re-read the note a few times and then sat back feeling his stomach twist a bit. She was flirting with him. Hermione Granger was flirting with him by owl. It was remarkable. She thought his owl and him were haughty, did she?

He tapped his finger on his chin. She still needed to get her dress? Perhaps this was an opportunity he should take advantage of. Obviously, he couldn't take her shopping. That would be simply too bold. But his mother…

Narcissa looked up at her son in shock. "She wishes for me to go shopping with her?"

Draco frowned. "Not exactly. She asked if you had any advice on where to shop. I am saying you could send her an owl offering to take her shopping."

Narcissa frowned but he saw her calculating eyes flick about as she weighed the idea in her mind. "I think that would be lovely, but do you not wish to go with us?"

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps, I could show up to take you ladies to dinner?"

Narcissa's smile grew wide. "Yes, perhaps you could. We will need a portkey to Paris, dear, and you will be there on business. Let me give her two afternoons to choose from."

Draco's smile was wide. "Mother, Paris? She might not have that much time."

Narcissa waved her hand. "Of course she will- it's Paris. Every woman makes time for Paris, dear."

Draco laughed and took the letter from his mother. "I will arrange for the portkey first thing tomorrow when we receive her reply." Draco shook his head, still chuckling at his mother, but sent the reply off with a small note from him as soon as Hermes awoke.

Paris? His mother was charming, but there was no way Hermione was going to take a whole afternoon off to shop with his mother in Paris.

* * *

Notes:  
Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I am really overwhelmed by the excitement over this story!  
Up Next: Paris?

.


	4. Oui, Paris

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**I Love Paris, Ella Fitzgerald.**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _**I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris / because my love is near.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 4  
Oui, Paris!**

Hermione shook her head. She had filled Ginny in on her notes with Draco today but she wasn't sure how she could tell her about this.

Ginny, clearly getting annoyed with the lack of a reply, walked over and jerked the letter out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione groaned and sank down at her desk. "That woman is a seer. How could she know how much I adore Paris?"

Ginny was chuckling in amusement. "You can go tomorrow afternoon easily. Let her know right away so she can get the portkey, 'Mione!"

Hermione groaned. "Poor Hermes is cold. I can't send him out again tonight."

Ginny deflated a bit and then said, "Well, send him first thing tomorrow and you better bring something back for me! I am so jealous... Paris!"

Hermione nodded. "I know!"

They smirked at each other before someone bustled in, needing their attention again.

* * *

 **oOOoooOoo**

Draco looked up as Hermes flew in through the open window of his bedroom.

"Well, your mistress is up early, isn't she?" Draco said, smirking at the bird who flapped his wings and dropped the letter.

Draco opened it quickly.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I would be delighted to go to Paris with your mother.  
Please tell her I can meet her this afternoon at two, if she doesn't object to meeting me at my office._

 _Hermione_

Draco grinned at the note. Also, for his mother were directions to her office and her thanks for the lovely invitation.

He wanted to shout in glee at the small battle he had obviously won with her. She had called him by his first name, no "Mister" beforehand.

He quickly finished getting dressed and went off to find his mother.

Narcissa smiled widely as she read the note from Hermione and looked up at her son. "I told you everyone makes time for Paris, son."

Draco chuckled. "I will have to remember that, mother."

She waved at him, walking off. "See that you do. Secure our portkey, dear. I need to go get ready."

Draco shook his head at her, retreating backward, and moved off to do just that. Hermes was waiting for him, so he sent the bird off with the request for the portkeys, first and foremost. He would need one himself in order to take them to dinner. Next, he sent Hades off with a note for Hermione to let her know his mother would meet her at two.

Then, he moved off to floo a request for reservations to a well-known restaurant in Paris that he took his mother to every few months. The manager was always willing to fit them in when they were in Paris.

* * *

 **ooOoOOooOo**

Hermione was rubbing her damp palms on her linen slacks. Although she knew they would portkey into a wizard establishment, Narcissa had told her that she shouldn't bother with robes, which meant they would be shopping in Muggle Paris.

She was wearing her winter white linen slacks and a deep plum silk blouse with her light wool coat. She had on a dark green cashmere beret and scarf that she had gotten for Christmas two years ago, as well as her best leather gloves. She was even wearing her best boots.

At precisely two, Narcissa Malfoy waltzed into the office with a wide smile. She was in a beautiful, deep blue suit that was wool and tailored to her to perfection. She had boots on herself as well and was also bundled for the cold.

"Oh Hermione, dear, you look lovely. What a beautiful coat."

Hermione smiled weakly and walked forward, kissing the woman on both cheeks. "Thank you very much. My mother got it for me last year."

"Well your mother has a good eye. Are you ready to depart, dear?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Narcissa pulled out a coin from her purse and looked at her watch. On her nod, Hermione put her hand out and she was sucked out of the room. They arrived just outside a large estate and Hermione looked around in surprise.

Narcissa waved absently. "Oh, this is one of our homes just outside of Paris. If you just grab my arm, I will take us into town now."

Hermione did with wide eyes and after a moment of blackness she was standing behind a shrub in an alley and Narcissa smiling, looking at her watch.

"Now, we have an appointment in twenty minutes, just enough time to walk there and see some sights. Have you been to Paris before, dear?"

Hermione nodded, flushing, as she moved to walk beside Narcissa. "Yes, my parents have taken me a few times over the years. I took French as a child."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Did you really? Is that common for muggle children to learn French? We taught Draco, of course, as we have properties here."

Hermione smiled and then said, "Well, it's usually taught in muggle schools- yes. I was sad that I had to stop learning it when I went to Hogwarts. I tried to keep up with it when I was at home- my parents even got me a tutor for a bit- but then things became so complicated, um, the war and such."

She flushed now and looked away timidly but Narcissa Malfoy just nodded, her eyes going a bit darker but her smile staying in place.

"Yes, I imagine you had rather a lot to worry about. How is your French now? Should we speak it?"

Hermione smiled gratefully. "I attended classes once I finished school. I am pretty fluent now," she replied in French.

Narcissa's eyes widened and her smile was remarkable. She really was a stunningly beautiful woman. Perhaps they had been wrong to assume the Veela heritage wasn't on her side.

"Oh, this is simply wonderful. I don't believe Draco knows you speak French, dear. Let's not tell him yet."

Hermione smirked and then chuckled, nodding. "Where are we going?"

They chatted as they walked. When they got to the shop it was apparent that they knew Narcissa Malfoy very well. They had champagne and cakes waiting for them and already had someone ready to measure Hermione and a selection of dresses to choose from.

Hermione fell in love with three and Narcissa had her try on each one, spending about ten minutes discussing the dresses as she moved around in the room.

"I think we shall go with the pewter one." Narcissa said with a simple nod as Hermione turned in the last one, which was red.

Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was lovely. And I have a soft spot for that color. The first formal dress I wore was a pewter blue."

Narcissa smiled and sipped her champagne. "Shoes next, and then to the tailor."

Hermione changed quickly and when she walked out it was to find Narcissa carrying the dress in a formal garment bag. She winked at Hermione as they left. Then, after attaching the measurements, she walked into an alley and discreetly waved her wand, sending the dress off to the tailor.

"Wizard tailor dear, she's brilliant. The dress will be sent to your office tomorrow. Come, it is time to find your shoes."

Hermione smiled and they rushed off to find shoes. Narcissa had charmed a piece of parchment to match the color of the dress perfectly and they swept through three different stores before they found a pair of shoes they both loved.

"Not too large of a heel," Narcissa said happily, "After all, you will be rather busy that night."

Hermione nodded her thanks and then said cheekily, "A cushioning spell always helps too."

Narcissa smirked back at her. "A girl's best friend!"

She looked down at her watch and said, "Lovely! We have time for dinner. Our family is good friends with a simply brilliant cook at a restaurant here. Shall we, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and then watched as Narcissa shrunk the shoes, putting them in her bag, and then held out her arm. Hermione took it and they apparated into a lobby of a simply stunning restaurant. A wizard in a tuxedo walked forward, kissing Narcissa on both cheeks and looking at Hermione curiously.

"And who have you brought with you today, Cissy dear?"

Narcissa smiled and said proudly, "This is Miss Hermione Granger, Raul. Geoff will wish to meet her."

Raul's eyes widened and he bowed over her hand. "The Hermione Granger from the war?"

At Hermione's hesitant nod, Raul threw back his head in delighted laughter. "Oh, he will be so pleased, Cissy!"

Hermione followed a still chuckling Raul to a table that was in a corner decorated with potted ferns, allowing for privacy. Narcissa smirked at her and winked as Raul fussed over them.

"Oh! bring a bottle, Raul. Draco might be meeting us. He had business in the city."

Hermione's breathing hitched and her heart rate tripled. She hadn't expected that! She suddenly wanted to rush off and check her hair! It had been under a hat, after all.

As if she sensed Hermione's distress, Narcissa said, kindly, "You look lovely, dear."

Hermione gave her a short nod and took a long sip of water.

* * *

Notes:  
I am so sorry its just this short bit. I am too knackered to edit the full bit as it would be over five thousand words. But I wanted to give you this lovely shopping trip!  
I am still in recovery mode. I have not done this mode well. So if you just give me time I will work towards weekly updates again soon. I adore you all for sticking with me and all your kind comments. The surgery went fantastic, it's just my immune system is compromised so I am not healing at a normal rate. Love to you all for you kind words.

What did you think of the chapter? I think I like how calm Narcissa is in all this. We shall see if that lasts.

Up Next:

Draco arrives…. And sparks fly!


	5. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:_

 _Song for this chapter:_ _ **S.O.S, Cast of Mamma Mia  
(The Movie playing as I edit this chapter.)**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **So when you're near me darling can't you hear me, S.O.S.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 5  
Reunion**

Draco was a bit late, but he was sure his mother and Hermione would already be seated by now.

Raul looked up at him and smiled widely. "Your mother said you might be here."

Draco grinned. "She is almost always right, that woman."

Raul chuckled. "And she has made Geoff's day. He is over there flustering the beautiful Miss Granger."

Draco sighed. "Well rein him in, will you? She isn't fond of being flustered, I assure you."

Raul's eyes widened as he took in Draco's changed posture. "Oh my. Is she?"

Draco gave a short nod and then a half shrug. "However, we haven't so much as spoken of such matters yet so, please, don't embarrass me."

Raul's smile was wide and full of mischief. "I would never."

Draco snorted. "You would, and I will not forgive you. So, what arrangement can we come to?"

Raul paused, then said, "You propose here, obviously."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "We can have our engagement dinner here, with both of our parents, and pictures taken- but I am not proposing in a restaurant, Raul. How cliché."

Raul threw back his head, laughing. "Done!"

Draco snorted, knowing that was what the man had been after anyway.

As he started walking, he caught the scent of his mate and almost froze in his tracks. It had been so long since he had smelt her and nothing had changed. She still smelled of cherry and almond, her shampoo-she didn't wear perfume- and she always had a hint of peppermint about her. The rest was a unique mixture that was simply Hermione. It wasn't floral or spicy, it was soft, sweet smell that drew him in.

He took a moment to prepare himself and nodded at Raul, dismissing the man who smirked as he left.

When he rounded the corner, the table came into view and his breath caught in his throat as he took in his beautiful mate. She was fuller; he could see the curves of her breasts as she laughed at something his mother said to her. Her hair was longer too, no longer a mess of tangled curls. It was now sleek ringlets that he wanted to run his fingers through and mess up. It was lighter too, as if she spent more time in the sun. Her skin was glowing and he knew it was from his venom. He could hear her heartbeat and knew the instant his pheromones hit her. It accelerated as did her breathing and she moved her hand up to cup the scar he knew was there. His mother's eyes followed her movement with a small, satisfied half-smile.

Draco knew that the scar would be burning her as his pheromones washed over her. That was why he had not allowed himself to get close to her over the last five years, as it may have broken the spell. He worried his lip a bit as he watched her eyes glass over. Would she remember everything at dinner? He didn't think so; he had read that it would take a few visits before the spell would lift from her memory. He hesitated a bit, unable to totally rise above his fear. She turned, and once his eyes met hers he almost fell to his knees.

Dear Merlin, he had missed her.

Seeming to realize that she had better steer this meeting in an appropriate direction, his mother cleared her throat. "Draco, how lovely for you to join us. I wasn't sure you would have time."

Draco had to tear his gaze away from his mate's to smile at his mother and then force his limbs to obey him so he could move forward to kiss her on both cheeks.

"Of course I would find time to meet you, mother. You are at my favorite restaurant."

His mother laughed and then said, "I am sure you remember Miss Granger, dear."

Draco turned and watched as Hermione seemed to catch her breath and held out her hand. "Hermione, please."

Draco almost groaned at the sound of her husky voice. She left him a bit weak with just two words. Of course the last word was please and he very much wanted her to say that to him again. Preferably naked, screaming it as he pounded into her.

Shaking himself out of that fantasy, he pulled her hand to his mouth and let his lips graze her knuckles, feeling the electric shock move through him as he touched her. Her pupils flared and he was happy to see that her nipples were hardening.

Good, he wanted her to suffer a bit too, because he might die on the spot from desire if she licked her lips again.

He gently let her hand go and took a seat. "I hope your shopping was successful." He said as he used the napkin to cover the bulge in his lap.

His mother let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh yes, very successful."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione who blushed and then said, "I am so thankful Mrs. Malfoy could make the time to accompany me. I fear I never would have found a dress without her."

His mother gave her a smile and then said, sternly, "Narcissa, dear. I insist."

Hermione nodded and then took another breath. Draco smirked, dipping his head. His pheromones were probably muddling her brain. His mother gave him a stern glare and he rolled his eyes and took a breath, himself, pulling back his desire for her so they didn't embarrass his mother in public.

Narcissa nodded at him and then poured him some wine. "Draco, she is telling me I cannot send over some jewels from our vault for her to wear Saturday night. Could you please change her mind?"

Draco almost laughed at his mother's audacity. Yes, he very well could change her mind. However she had just glared at him for using his pull over his mate so he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think that would be fair." He said casually.

Hermione let out a small gasp and said, "It sounds like you think you actually could."

Draco grinned at her a bit rakishly. "Oh, I am sure I could find some way to talk you into doing so. However, I would not use my talents for any jewels my mother would be sending."

He saw his mother sit back happily. "Ah, yes. Excellent point, son."

Hermione frowned, sipping her wine. "That exchange just went over my head," she said, "What just happened?"

Draco laughed and sipped his wine, drumming his fingers on the table and not answering her.

His mother smirked at Hermione happily. "He is going to handle it his way, which will also serve my purpose, so I was thanking him."

Hermione shook her head. "Now I see why wizarding families' offspring are sorted into the same house. That's so very Slytherin of both of you."

Narcissa laughed and nodded at her. "Oh yes, that is very true. His father and I are both rather devious and ambitious and Draco took over those traits almost immediately. I swear, he learned to play me off his nanny by two weeks old."

Hermione smiled and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Draco. "What kind of a baby were you?"

Draco shrugged. "A perfect angel."

Hermione choked on her laughter while his mother slapped him playfully.

"He was beautiful, of course, but a terrible troublemaker, especially once he started , as a toddler, he was able to break out of all the magical gates we had put up to block him out of rooms. We had to ward the stairs he was so good at getting through our enchantments."

Hermione gasped. "You were doing magic as a baby?"

Draco nodded and then frowned at her. "Were you not?"

Hermione shrugged. "If I was, my parents didn't notice or blamed something else. I guess I used to turn things on and off on my own. I didn't do anything that had the Ministry at our doorstep."

Draco smirked at her. "Of course you didn't, you little goody-goody."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I certainly broke enough rules at school."

Draco snorted. "Now that is true enough. How were you not expelled?"

Hermione shrugged but frowned as if she had thought of that too. "I don't honestly know. Probably because it was all for the greater good or some such nonsense. I certainly hope, however, that if my underage child is ever trying to sneak past a three-headed dog in her first year, someone is at least sending me a bloody owl."

Draco almost spit out his wine as his mother broke into laughter. "What on earth were you doing around a three-headed dog, Hermione?" he asked, frowning at her.

She sighed. "Trying to save a bloody stone. Harry was insistent that Snape was trying to steal it. We tangled with devil's snare, a life-sized wizard chessboard, a room full of enchanted keys that tried to tear us apart, and I had to work through a potions test- created by Snape, nonetheless."

"I feel like I could be forgetting something," Hermione said, frowning thoughtfully.

Narcissa looked on in horror. "All of this in your first year?" she asked. Hermione nodded as she watched Narcissa go pale and say. "If that old man were still alive I would be calling for his resignation. What was he thinking to allow such a thing?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can only hazard a guess," he said to his mother. To Hermione, he said, "I assure you, the new headmistress would never allow such a thing."

Hermione laughed and sipped her wine, her eyes twinkling. "No. Minerva would never stand for her students to be in such mortal peril. She would have never allowed the stone to be housed at the school either, I think."

Narcissa nodded firmly and looked at Draco sternly. "This was just her first year. Can I stand to hear about her second?"

Hermione snorted. "I spent most of that year in the infirmary."

Narcissa's hand went to her throat and Draco frowned. "I had forgotten that. You were petrified."

Hermione nodded, her eyes twinkling. "And before that, I spent some time there for a potions accident."

Draco looked up, curiously. "We had potions together- I don't recall an accident."

Hermione laughed. "No, I had secretly brewed Polyjuice Potion so that we could sneak into the Slytherin dorms and see if you were the Heir of Slytherin."

Draco looked amused. "My family pedigree is well known, Miss Granger, you could have just consulted a book."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Everything I need to know about your pedigree is in a book?"

Draco flushed as he realized that indeed, not everything was. His mother laughed and said, "Well, certainly an ancestor as famous as Slytherin would have been."

Hermione broke eye contact with Draco and said, with a small laugh, "That was far too simple for us to rely on, Narcissa."

Draco cleared his throat. "So what went wrong with the potion?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing with the potion, per say. It worked fine for Harry and Ron to morph into Crabbe and Goyle. I, however, managed to grab a cat hair instead of Bulstrode's and had a less pleasant experience."

Draco sat with his wine glass paused halfway to his lips as he stared at her in utter shock. "You used a cat hair in Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione flushed and drooped her head, while Narcissa attempted to not laugh. "I did," she admitted.

Draco's eyes widened and then he threw back his head laughing while his mate glared at him. Narcissa, ever the diplomat, said, "You successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion as a second year?"

Hermione still looking at Draco, who was trying to rein in his laughter, sighed and said, "I did, indeed."

Draco was shaking his head. "You are right, Hermione; your parents should have gotten a bloody owl for that."

Narcissa chuckled at this but then frowned. "Were they ever informed of your antics?"

Hermione paused, thinking about that, and then sighed. "No, never. I used a time turner third year and they never knew. That same year, I was attacked by a werewolf."

Narcissa went pale and looked to Draco, who was frowning. "I thought that was just Potter?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron and I were with him. Twice actually. We used the time turner to go back and save Sirius Black."

Draco was watching her now with narrowed eyes. "You did save the blasted bird, didn't you?"

Hermione sat up and glared right back. "Of course I did."

Narcissa was watching with wide eyes, and then she said, "I would have pulled Draco out of school!"

Draco snorted and sipped his wine. "Which is why father never told you all this happened. Dumbledore at least kept most of the details of their antics quiet. I only heard rumors."

Hermione smirked. "Fourth year was mostly Harry in mortal peril."

Narcissa shook her head again, her face flushed with anger. "Allowing a child so young to participate in that tournament... I questioned his sanity that entire year."

Hermione nodded. "As did I. That year was brutal."

Draco was back to glaring at her, his eyes flashing with malice. "You spent that year cozying up to Krum."

Hermione sat back, giving him a haughty look. "So what if I did?"

Narcissa smiled into her wine glass. "I remember that being all over the papers. Was that true then, dear?"

Hermione snorted. "I spent time with him, we went to a ball, and he tried to kiss me a lot."

Draco growled and Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

Narcissa smiled. "I am afraid to ask what happened the next year. I admit, I have mentally blocked most of Draco's childhood."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "She headed a resistance group against Umbridge within the school. She learned defensive spells, perfected her patronus, and charged off into the forbidden forest and the Ministry itself to try and kill herself."

Hermione sat up, affronted. "I did not charge off! Harry was-"

Draco waved a hand at her. "A total wanker who thought his godfather was in trouble, which if he had listened to you, he wouldn't have been."

Hermione sat back in shock. "How do you know that?"

Draco frowned at her and then paused before he said. "I was watching you by that point."

Hermione glared at him bristling with anger. "I know! You bloody well almost got me expelled that year."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore never would have expelled you and I had a part to play by that point as much as you did."

Hermione huffed out a breath and then flushed as Narcissa cleared her throat. "Well, I think dinner is almost here, perhaps we should finish giving me vapors another evening?"

Hermione did smile at that before she said, "I will get you a calming draught before I get into how we broke into Gringotts."

Narcissa nodded firmly. "I will need it. Do your poor parents know all of this?"

Hermione smiled but then shrugged. "I am not an idiot, of course they don't."

Draco threw back his head laughing at her as Narcissa nodded shrewdly.

* * *

Notes:  
I know sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, but dinner got too long.  
I will update soon I promise. I hope you enjoyed the banter.

Up Next: More Draco and Hermione...

Cjean


	6. What We Do For Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**I don't love you too, Olly Mars**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **And I'll pretend that I don't love you too.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 6**  
 **What we do for Love**

Draco watched his mate and his mother interact for the rest of the dinner. Narcissa had very wisely changed the subject to some Ministry policy that was being debated regarding werewolves.

He wasn't at all surprised by how knowledgeable his mate was on this matter, not just because of her charity. No, she would have known about this anyway.

His mate was a very compassionate woman and even as a girl she had raged against what she considered an injustice or a marginalized group. Plus, she had been very close to an actual werewolf- something that gave him heartburn if he thought about it too much.

Currently, she was explaining to Narcissa about funding that would be put toward the improvement of Wolfsbane Potion.

Draco listened as he ate his chicken with a slight smile on his face. He would bet all his gold that she was working on the potion in some way herself. Sure enough, she launched into telling his mother how she was hoping that an arithmancy equation she had started might hold the clues to unlocking an ingredient for the potion and that the Master she had spoken with just last week had been hopeful was right.

He shook his head. That was his brilliant mate, a swotty little know-it-all who was probably going to change the world.

Pride rushed through him, followed by relief. If she hadn't been this brilliant, she would be dead and the Dark Lord would still be in power.

The world owed her a great deal and she never acted like she had done much in the way of affecting the outcome of Potter's quest.

It irked him, but he was comforted by the knowledge that Potter and Weasley always credited her for everything- He snorted softly- with good reason. From what he knew of their adventures, she was the reason they'd survived past eleven.

Dinner was drawing to a close and he felt himself panicking a bit about leaving her. His veela was the most content it had ever been since marking her and he knew it was going to almost kill him to walk away tonight.

But it wasn't time to confront her yet; this had to be done properly. He still wasn't sure, for instance, just how much his brash and brilliant mate knew.

Her eyes started to go dreamy as his pheromones washed over her and he smiled softly at her. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her when she had that look on.

His mother cleared her throat. "Perhaps Draco, you should see Miss Granger to her flat?"

Draco grinned at his mother and nodded, standing to offer a hand to his mate who took it and then let out a soft breathy little sigh.

He felt his cock twitch and gritted his teeth. Hermione allowed him to put her arm in his as he escorted she and his mother out of the restaurant.

Pausing to exchange portkeys with his mother in the lobby, his mother gave him a stern look. "I expect you in half an hour, do not linger with her she isn't properly prepared yet."

Draco gave his mother an exasperated look but nodded nonetheless. His mother was correct, of course, but he didn't like hearing that.

He apparated to her flat and watched her walk in, still clearly in a daze, and then sighed as he went back to the Manor to face down his mother.

Narcissa was waiting for him in the drawing room sipping a firewhiskey. He knew immediately that he had better serve himself a drink as well. His mother rarely drank anything but wine, and when she did, it was because she was rather upset.

She waited until he had poured his drink before she said in a very cool tone,

"When did you know?"

Draco sighed. "I was obsessed with her from the start, mother. The moment she barged into my compartment on the train in our first year, I knew something intrigued me about her. I was horrified to discover she was a mudblood and that she ended up in Gryffindor no less."

His mother snorted but sipped her drink, her eyes flashing, but she stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"By the time I hit puberty, around fourth year, my obsession had graduated to infatuation and lust." Draco grimaced and then shook his head. "And then the Dark Lord returned and I knew that even if she ended up being my mate, I could do nothing about it. By that time, I had also spent years tormenting her. I couldn't seem to help myself; it was an addiction firing her up."

His mother smirked but still glared at him and Draco gave her a pleading look. "You claim father would have protected her but he ended up in Azkaban and out of the Dark Lord's favor by the end of our fifth year."

His mother's tone was cold, infuriated, "He could have harmed her in the Ministry, Draco. He should have been told."

Draco shook his head, feeling sick. "And then what? Get himself killed protecting her?"

Narcissa waved her hand agitated. "We could have had her moved-"

Draco cut her off angrily. "You think I didn't beg her to leave? She would have never abandoned Potter and Weasley, nor would she have deviated from her course. She wasn't being manipulated and threatened to risk her life, mother. Gryffindor remember? She bloody well wouldn't budge, even after she knew what we were."

He was breathing hard and his mother was staring at him wide-eyed. "Draco-"

He sat down, collapsed really, and dropped his head into his hands. "Mother, you have no idea how terrified I was. I was trying to stay alive, keep her alive, learn occlumency so that your crazy sister and the Dark Lord didn't learn of her, and deal with you and father who were a perfect mess that year."

Narcissa fell into her chair, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. "Oh, my dragon. You should have shared this burden."

Draco let out a rather manic laugh. "Mother, our house was besieged, my mate was under constant attack, I was trying to kill my headmaster to insure your survival, and father had checked out mentally. I had no time to sit down with you and have a chat."

His mother flinched and pinched her lips at him. "Don't be rude, Draco."

Draco gave a long sigh and looked up at her, his eyes haunted. "She made me mark her and do the memory charm. She had researched it- my little mate and her books," he said with a grimace.

His mother shook her head in shock. "Why would she do that?"

Draco grimaced. "Because we were at war and on opposing sides, mother. We both had tasks we couldn't abandon. She wouldn't let me abandon you and she wouldn't abandon Potter or the righteous cause she so believed in."

His mother wiped at her eyes and was shaking. "When did you mark her?"

Draco sat back, staring into the fire. "Two weeks before the battle on the Astronomy tower. We had been officially together since Yule. She made me promise a wizard's oath that I wouldn't tell her anything about what I was doing that year in case she couldn't keep her shields up. All of our contact fell under the memory shield. She effectively erased our relationship with the memory charm so that, if she were ever captured, I would be safe. Obviously, by binding me to an Unbreakable Vow, I couldn't betray our relationship either."

He watched his mother go pale. "Oh, my dragon, she protected you."

Draco nodded, feeling weak. "She did and I could not protect her. I thought I would die when I saw her on the floor bleeding. It took everything in my power not to betray myself."

His mother gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "She made you vow not to save her?"

Draco looked up and his eyes flashed with his misery and anger. "Of course she did. I could not contact her, speak of her in a positive light, or try to protect her."

Narcissa looked appalled. "Why would you ever agree to such a thing?"

Draco stood up angrily. "You forget that I could never refuse her something she truly wanted."

Narcissa was gasping with outrage. "But to bind you not to protect her-"

Draco grabbed at his hair and yanked at it. "Protecting a mudblood would have meant my death, mother. You have not dealt with my mate but let me assure you that she would have done very well in Slytherin herself. She put great thought into all of this, even knowing I could not refuse her request when she made it. The witch didn't flinch as she made her demands; she didn't blink an eye as I raged at her, she just asked if I was done and could we please be together one more time before she had to forget me."

Narcissa was shaking her head, crying again. "Did she not wish to be mated? Is that why you have left her alone?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I had to rebuild our lives. Until the Death Eaters were tried, I couldn't risk making our relationship public. She also asked for time to finish her schooling before we were together again."

Narcissa sat back in shock. "Did she not realize how much this would torment you?"

Draco paused as he considered that and then shook his head. "No, I do not believe she did. She knew the basic mechanics of a mated pair, but not much more. I am sure whatever text she found to form her plan was rather academic in nature. She only knew that I would die without her. That is why she made me mark her, in case the war took too long. She wanted me to have my mate- to live."

Narcissa went pale and then quickly swallowed as she absorbed all that her son had been through in the last five years. She stood shakily and gave him a soft smile.

"You are a great man, my dragon."

Draco gave her a long look and then took a shuddering breath. "Thank you, mother. I had to become better. She deserves-"

He broke off and then shook his head and his mother nodded at him in understanding and left quickly, needing time to process all that she had been told.

* * *

Notes:  
My muse is about to focus on Hermione getting memories back so that should be fun, yes? This was a bit heartbreaking so I apologize but, they were in a war, love is never easy in war.  
Please do review, I adore them and they are sometimes extremely helpful.

Up Next: Hermione has a starge dream...


	7. All We Are

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to my Beta, **Ihrin** who is taking over this story for me. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**All We Are, Matt Nathanson**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter Seven  
All We Are **

Hermione stumbled into her flat feeling dazed. Ginny wasn't waiting up, she had been out with Harry tonight and Hermione was grateful because she needed time in order to figure out how she was going to explain tonight to her best friend.

It had been... magical- the way he made her feel. And given they were witches, that sounded much too cliché but it was so true. It was as if some piece that had been missing inside of her- something she hadn't even realized she missed- had been returned and everything changed. She supposed that was how she had fallen for Draco in the first place, if being around him made her feel as she had tonight. She took a long sigh and hugged herself- she would have been lost.

It had been incredible- everything beautiful, something so real she almost thought she could reach out and touch it. Oh, he was still a bit much, and she wasn't saying she was madly in love with him, but he was hers. She knew that somehow.

She fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, smiling softly as she replayed every moment of the evening. Reaching up, she touched the scar that was still tingling and shivered as she kicked off her boots and snuggled down into her blankets, not even taking off her jumper or slacks.

She pulled up the memory of how he had looked at her as he had rounded the corner and she had first saw him. His eyes... Merlin, she had gotten lost in them and all the emotions that churned inside of those grey depths. In the end, it had been a bit embarrassing but she had almost thrown herself at him. She still wasn't completely sure how much he remembered; Fleur hadn't been sure herself. He would at least know she was his mate. He would remember marking her as well, but if a memory charm had also been cast on him it was possible he could be as blind as she was about their past.

She frowned as she considered that. She didn't like either option, truthfully. If he didn't remember, that bothered her; she also didn't care to think that he had been left with the memory, knowing she would be oblivious all these years. She rolled over facing the wall and hugged herself, closing her eyes and sighing as weariness claimed her.

What was there to remember? How had they gotten to this point? And why had he waited for so many years? Why wait for her to approach him first? She had so many questions, but for now sleep claimed her.

* * *

 **oOOooOOooO**

Hermione knew she was dreaming, but she had never dreamed from this perspective before. She was watching herself, not inside of herself, but third-person. She was sitting at a library table in Hogwarts, her table. It had been off to the side and well off the beaten track. Harry was packing up and leaving; Ron clearly had already done so. Hermione didn't even look up as he left, a small nod being her only acknowledgement that she knew he was gone.

She watched herself and tried to gauge what year this was. She found she could step closer and she realized that she was in sixth year because she could see her Potions textbook. Looking out the window, she found it was dark so it was hard to judge the season but she felt it must be before winter because she wasn't in her heavier robes. In fact, she had shrugged off her robes entirely and she knew she only did that in early fall or late spring. Judging by the fact the Potions book was open to the beginning and the length of her hair, it must be early fall.

The start of term then.

She looked around and then stopped, shocked because Draco Malfoy was standing just behind her; watching her, his eyes hungry and desperate. She winced at his expression- it was full of such sadness and such longing.

Slowly, he moved forward and she watched as a shudder went through him and he sneered. "At it again Granger? Haven't you read the entire book by now? It's three weeks into term."

She watched her younger self jerk up and then roll her eyes, not even turning around to look at the boy. She saw herself shudder and watched with interest as Draco did the same.

"I don't have time to spare on you tonight, Malfoy." She said softly but her quill didn't move over the parchment and she sat almost frozen.

He watched her and his eyes narrowed. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Hermione gasped as she watched her younger self seem to deflate and then she saw herself throw down her quill and turn on the boy, her eyes angry.

"What did you do- some kind of a spell? Slip me something? Is this to get back at Harry-"

He cut her off and tossed up a silencing spell around them, walking over and grabbing her by the shoulders. Hermione saw herself go pale and her breathing almost stop.

"This has nothing to do with Potter."

She took a great gasping breath and her eyes went wide with fear. "What have you done to me? Why do I feel this way?"

He looked at her for a moment and jerked away, as if burned. He promptly rushed out, leaving her panting and looking after him with a terrified expression.

Hermione frowned and then gasped as the scene dissolved like in a pensive, and she saw herself lurking in a corridor. She was clearly waiting for someone or something. Suddenly, she saw Draco walk by with most of the sixth year Slytherins in tow. He seemed to freeze but then turned around saying loudly,

"I left my bloody favorite quill in the common room."

Pansy Parkinson gave him a simpering smile. "I will go back with you, Drakie."

She watched as Draco gave Blaise Zabini a look and then the boy stepped forward and pulled Pansy into him. "Let him troop back to get it himself, love. I want to tell you about my summer in Italy."

Pansy left but turned around to watch as Draco turned and made back for the way he had come. However, abruptly, he turned and moved into the hidden corridor and, before Hermione even had time to gasp, he had her pinned to a wall.

"How did you know I was here?" she whispered, sounding breathless.

Draco's nostrils flared and she looked him over.

"I think you are smart enough to start to piece this together, Granger," he said harshly.

Hermione seemed to shake and then she whispered softly, "Veela."

He didn't confirm or deny the accusation but instead took a deep breath, as if calming himself. "What finally tipped you off? I thought it would be another month at least."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes wide. "It couldn't be a love potion. It wasn't any kind of spell, because I checked, and you are just as affected as I am. That left, well, not many other options."

His lips quirked and then he shook his head. "And what option do you think this is?"

She seemed to steady herself and then she said, slowly, "I am your mate."

To her surprise, Draco stepped back as if slapped and his eyes narrowed. He turned and walked off, leaving her panting again and watching after him in confusion.

Hermione frowned after the boy too and then, as the scene dissolved, she gasped.

It would appear that Draco had been lying in wait for her this time because they were near Gryffindor tower. Again, she was pushed up against a wall with him in front of her, his eyes frantic.

She was glaring at him. "What? You've ignored me for a week. I won't give your secret away. Clearly I got the mate thing wrong-"

He cut her off with one look and she went pale as he shook his head. "You didn't."

Hermione watched herself deflate. "But we- I mean- what does that mean?"

Draco looked sick, his face far too pale. "It means that I will die."

Hermione gasped and then shook her head. "But why? Can't you just pick a different mate? I don't understand. Why me?"

He pushed off the wall and looked equal parts horrified and resigned. "I don't know, but no, male Veela cannot just pick another mate."

Hermione shook her head and then looked away from him, her shoulders slumping. "But you don't even like me. You hate me."

"I haven't hated you since third year," he said softly.

Hermione looked at him with curiosity and suspicion. "I don't believe you.

He shrugged at her but his face was earnest. "Why should you? I have a part to play here, Granger, and if I don't play it my mother will die, rather horribly."

She flinched. "Dumbledore can-"

He shook his head and his eyes went warm. "The old man cannot stop this. I cannot stop this, and neither can you. It's fated, I suppose."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes desperate. "You think you are going to die, don't you?"

He looked at her carefully but she saw it in his eyes. "I know I am, Hermione. If not by the Order's hands, then by the Dark Lord's. If by some miracle I survive those, I will die because I can't claim you."

Hermione watched herself grow angry. "So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

He gave her a sad small smile and then handed her a small book. "I know you have been searching the library but this is what being a male Veela means, Hermione."

She jumped as he used her name and took the book carefully. He let his fingers graze hers carefully and then said, "Read it, I had to when I was fourteen and was told what I am." With that, he turned and in a swirl of robes he was gone.

* * *

 **OooOOooOo**

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around the room. It was early and she heard Ginny in their small kitchen.

"Wake up, you lazy cog! Get out here and tell me what happened!"

Hermione smirked and got out of bed, grimacing at her now wrinkled slacks. She quickly showered and got ready for the day before she joined a far too chipper Ginny in the kitchen.

"So?" Ginny asked, unable to hide her excitement.

Hermione sighed and poured herself a cup of tea. "It was indescribably beautiful, whatever it is between us."

Ginny leaned back against the counter. "Wow."

Hermione nodded. "And I am starting to remember. I had dreams last night like I was in a pensive, watching myself."

Ginny stood back up and almost jumped with excitement. "So?"

Hermione shook her head frowning. "Clearly, it started sixth year. I figured out what was happening and he gave me a book."

Ginny frowned. "That's it?"

Hermione shrugged. "So far." She sat down at the table looking into her tea. "I want to know what happened to that book. He said it was all I needed to know about male Veelas and that he had been given it when he was told what he is."

Ginny sank down. "Well, could it be in your rather vast book collection?"

Hermione frowned and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It looked very old and I think it was probably something that was passed down in his family."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully and then said, "So, owl him and ask to see it again."

Hermione nodded but then shook her head. "I don't know how much he remembers about all of this, Ginny. Remember how Fleur said there was probably a memory spell cast on him too?"

Ginny nodded and then sighed. "Well, the only way to know is to ask him."

Hermione snorted at her friend's direct answer. "He looked so angry about it though- not happy- and he was so sad. He seemed to accept that he was going to die. The boy I saw was not one madly in love with me."

Ginny paused, looking surprised and then said softly, "In the dreams you mean?"

Hermione nodded and sipped her tea. "It was confusing. I don't understand how we got from that to my other dream, nor how we ended up here if he was willing to just die."

Ginny nodded and looked away before she said. "Hermione what did you feel for him in the dream?"

Hermione thought it for a moment and said, "I couldn't really feel what was going on it was, more like I was watching it happen. I was very aware of him and he definitely had a physical effect on me. Mostly there was confusion and anger. I was very upset that he was so willing to just die."

Ginny snorted and sat back, looking like she had just solved the wizarding world's debt problems. "There you go. If you didn't want him to die- if that upset you- you changed it. That's how you are, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her friend and then laughed. "You're going to blame me?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. "Yep, now owl him and tell him what you remember. Communication is very important, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends superior tone but bit her lip and then jumped as Ginny put parchment and quill down in front of her and then sat back down, raising an eyebrow.

"Go on then," she prodded.

Hermione snorted in shock. "You're going to sit there and force me to write him a letter about my dream?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep, because if I don't, you would sit on this thinking about it for days until you made yourself sick. Just tell him what you remembered and ask about the book. If he doesn't know what you are talking about, then you know he doesn't remember either and you two had better sit down and have a chat. If he does know, he will send you the book."

Hermione shook her head. " It's that simple?"

Ginny shrugged and sipped her tea. "Why shouldn't it be? Write, Hermione!"

Hermione smirked but did as she was told. Ginny at least had a point about her worrying over this for a tortuous number of days.

As she sent the note, she wasn't sure what she was hoping for. Did she want him to tell her he didn't remember what she was talking about or tell her that he did? And where was that book? What did it contain? How had she convinced him to not just give up? He had seemed so sure of his eventual demise.

She rubbed her arms, feeling a chill, and then rushed off to get to her day.

* * *

Notes:  
So, she got some memories back. Thank goodness for Ginny, she will not let Hermione fester on all of this.  
Up Next:  
Draco has to figure out how to respond to her letter. And maybe, we see the book!

Just a warning. I am still healing and have two small kids that are on summer break. So if I don't update this next week please don't panic. I am not going to not finish the story, it just might be a bit slow over the summer vaca.  
Thanks again for all the support for this story! You are simply wonderful for all the reviews, they always make me smile and I am so grateful.  
Cjean


	8. Mine Would Be You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K. for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons, and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Eternal love and gratitude to_ _ **Ihrin,**_ _my Beta for this story. Thank you so much!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Mine Would Be You, Blake Shelton**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **What's your hangover? Your best night yet?/ Mine would be you.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate  
Chapter 8  
Mine Would Be You**

Draco woke from a rather intense dream and shoved himself out of bed and into a cold shower. When he came back out to get changed, he found that Hermes had managed to push his window open and was sitting on his dresser with a note next to her.

Draco found himself smiling as he walked over, yanking on pants before he petted the rather chilled bird and offered her an owl treat from the bowl on his dresser. The bird hooted at him happily and then set about preening, waiting for Draco to read the letter.

Draco took a breath and then unrolled the parchment, smiling at her handwriting. It was far from elegant, but it warmed his heart to see her small and simple script.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I had a lovely time last night with you and your mother. Please thank Narcissa for taking the time to help me find my gown and shoes. I could not have found anything so beautiful without her help and I am very grateful._

 _Draco, I have so many questions. My dreams were very interesting last night and I recall that you mentioned you had a similar problem. Finding books on such matters would be ideal but I am not sure where to even begin to look. I think I had a text in sixth year but it would seem I have misplaced it._

 _Perhaps we could meet for lunch to compare notes?_

 _I am free from eleven to one today. If you are comfortable, perhaps muggle London would be our best bet? It is the only place that I can seem to eat in peace anymore, personally._

 _I await your reply,  
Hermione_

Draco let out a large breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and looked up at the owl that was watching him carefully.

Muggle London? Although at first he wanted to scoff at such a suggestion, he had to admit that it was probably the only place they could meet where they wouldn't make the front page for being seen together at lunch -besides his own home or anywhere outside of Britain. He sighed and set down the letter, moving to get dressed. At the soft hoot, he rolled his eyes at the owl.

"I am going to reply, you impatient bird. Let me get dressed and figure out what to say," Draco grumbled.

This was met with another hoot from the impatient bird, causing Draco to snort as he pulled on his trousers. He put on a white button-down shirt and a dark green tie as he considered what to say to his mate.

She was right; nothing they needed to discuss should be put down on parchment. He also knew she had to be bursting with questions. What had she dreamed about last night? Clearly she remembered something about the book he had handed her early in their sixth year. Unfortunately. that particular text had been left in the Room of Requirements- specifically, the room that Crabbe had set on fire. He would eventually need to find where in the manor the original was held as that had been a copy, but so far it had not revealed itself to him. In fact, although he knew there had to be many texts in the Malfoy collection on their Veela heritage, he hadn't yet been able to find any of them. His mother had said that the wards on the books had activated when their home had been besieged by the Ministry and then the Dark Lord. Wherever the wards had sent them in the house had yet to be discovered. The Malfoy family secrets were well guarded by the manor and its wards.

He had been allowed to read them all the summer between his third and fourth year when he had been told about his heritage but hadn't seen them since then. The book he had given to Hermione was a copy his mother had made for him, which had always been kept on his person hidden as a potions text to anyone besides him. It had taken some spellwork on his part to make sure Hermione could read it.

It had been Hermione who found more texts in the Hogwarts library, most likely in the Restricted Section. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure how many of those texts had survived the final battle. There was no real way to ask that question without giving away too much- certainly not with Headmistress McGonagall at the helm of the school and no position on the Governor's Board anymore.

Draco, however, tempered his disquiet over the lack of books to hand his mate and concentrated instead on the information he could give her. The question, of course, was how much he wanted to actually tell her and how much she now remembered.

To learn that, he would need to meet her for lunch.

Finally dressed, he moved over to write a quick reply telling her that he would meet her two blocks away from the Leaky Caldron and that she should feel free to pick a restaurant that was to her liking.

* * *

 **OoooOOOoooO**

Hermione took the note from Hermes, who hooted at her and waited for her to reply. Ginny looked up from the paperwork she was going through.

"So what did he say?"

Hermione sighed. "He would love to have lunch and told me to pick a restaurant in muggle London."

Ginny smirked. "Do you think he has ever gone to lunch in muggle London?"

Hermione shook her head with a small smirk. "I really doubt he has."

Ginny chuckled. "Well I am sad that I am not going to be here when you get back to hear how this went."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. "You're sure that I can take this much time off this afternoon?"

Ginny waved at her. "Yes of course. I have things well in hand. It's just checking things off as they are delivered to the hall. Besides, I know you and you will be spending half the night there tonight making sure it's all in order and set up properly."

Hermione flushed, knowing her friend was correct. "I just want it to be perfect."

Ginny smiled at her. "With your attention to detail and my flare for the dramatic, how could it not be?"

Hermione withheld her reply and just shook her head, laughing at her friend as she sent Draco the address a small Italian muggle restaurant that she liked to visit because it was secluded and nothing any wizard would give a second glance.

She did so enjoy her privacy, rare as it was so at eleven on the dot, Hermione walked around the corner to the meeting place Draco had specified and let out a small breath of air as she saw him standing near a storefront in a perfectly tailored grey muggle suit. His hair stood out in the crowd, as did his height and broad shoulders. She could see a few women watching him and she paused with a small smirk as she saw one brave blond start to approach him. With a raised eyebrow and the classic Malfoy sneer, he sent her scurrying away before she had even got a chance to speak. Then, as if he sensed her nearby, his eyes found hers from across the road. Hermione felt her breath hitch as his eyes flashed at her and then she gasped.

" _Are you done laughing at me, mate?"_

Her eyes went wide and she rushed across the street.

"How did you do that?"

 **OoooOOOo**

Draco chuckled as he strode to her and took her by the elbow, guiding her away from the crowd and towards the restaurant she had picked which was three blocks away. He had spent the morning acquainting himself with the area after he went to Gringotts to convert some of his gold into muggle currency. The Goblin had spent thirty minutes explaining the money to him and Draco felt reasonably sure he would not embarrass himself.

He smirked as she removed her hand from his arm and instead took his hand, squeezing it in irritation.

"Draco! How did you do that?"

Draco grinned. Always curious, his mate. "We can communicate telepathically due to our bond."

Hermione gasped and slowed down, clearly shocked. "I have never heard of such a thing! Fleur and Bill cannot do that, can they?"

Draco smirked and rubbed his thumb along her hand as they moved through the crowd on the street.

"I would not know, love. We can, or rather we could. It would appear that my link is re-opened to you."

Looking down he could see her chewing on her lip as she pondered this. "How would I know if I could communicate back? Is it a spell? Do I have to make eye contact?"

Draco laughed. "Eye contact helps, I think. From what I understand, it is more of a mental connection we have from the mark. I think, when the memory charm fades completely, you will find it rather simple to do. It's not a spell or anything I can really explain easily- I sent you the thought and it worked." He didn't mention that once they were lovers again and he remarked her he suspected she would be able to communicate with him again. That wasn't something you told someone on a crowded street.

Hermione let out a soft breath and then scrunched up her face adorably. "Oh, there is so much I don't know! So, was I ever able to communicate with you telepathically?"

Draco paused and then sighed realizing she simply wasn't going to let this go so he cast a silent and wandless privacy charm to answer her question as they moved along slowly. "Yes, even before I marked you as my mate our bond was strong. I could communicate with you very easily when we were in close proximity from the start, although it took me a bit to realize that. After we became lovers, that only strengthened and after I marked you it was very easy for us to communicate this way throughout the castle. We were never more than a thought away for a short time."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked up at him in shock. "Will that return? That ability?"

Draco looked down at her and, unable to help himself, he traced the side of her face with his finger. "Yes, it will," he said huskily, entranced by the excitement and wonder showing on her face.

Hermione gasped before she simply said. "Amazing!"

Draco smiled and then pulled her along. "Come, let me feed you and then you can pepper me with more questions."

 **OooOOOooO**

Hermione allowed Draco to pull her along as she pondered what he had just told her. They had only been a thought away? That was simply amazing. She had to research this! Her mind raced as she walked to the restaurant, hand-in-hand with Draco.

Once they were inside and seated, she glanced at Draco watching him carefully. She knew he was uncomfortable, but you couldn't tell that from his body language. She frowned at this. Once they had ordered, she cast a privacy charm and decided to ask him about this ability she had to read his emotions.

"I can tell you are uncomfortable. How can I know that?"

Draco looked up and grimaced a bit, taking a deep breath. "Again, the bond. We will feel each other's emotions. I can feel your excitement and nervousness."

Hermione flushed and then nodded. "When I was reading your letters, sometimes, I could tell what you meant even though it wasn't clear to Ginny. It was this sense that I knew what you were trying to say."

Draco frowned and then shook his head. "We are a unique pair, Hermione. When I marked you, it was very intense. I am not sure if it's because of how powerful you are magically or if it's that our own magic is so compatible."

Hermione frowned and then sighed. "Draco, what about my blood status?"

He frowned back at her and then grimaced. "I know this will shock you but, truthfully, blood status is irrelevant. It's your magic that matters. To mate with a male Veela, a witch has to have very strong magic. If you were not as magically powerful as you are, I could have killed you by marking you."

Hermione sat back in shock. "And you knew that? Did I know that?"

Draco nodded and shifted slightly, his face thoughtful. "You knew. It was you who told me about this. Once you figured out how rare male Veela are, you spent so much time in the library I started to worry you would make yourself sick."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't doubt his sincerity. "What did I discover? Did I write it down? Did I destroy all my research?"

Draco sighed and sipped his water before he said, slowly, "You removed all traces of our relationship from your life, Hermione. So, I would assume that also meant the research you had done."

Hermione let out a disappointed breath. "Am I right that the memory charm was my idea?"

Draco looked up and he was frowning. "It was. I had never really heard of such a thing. I was pretty upset at you when you came to me that night and told me that you wanted to-" He paused and then took a deep breath, obviously calming himself. "I didn't wish to do this."

Hermione felt her heart hitch. "Then why did you?"

Draco wiped a hand down his face and sat back. "I could never deny you something you truly wanted; you knew that too."

Hermione flinched, shifting uncomfortably as she considered what he was telling her. "I compelled you to do this?"

Draco thought of that for a moment and then shrugged. "Not in the way you are thinking, but yes. You protected me- us- because you knew that I could not. You asked for the charm, knowing I couldn't refuse the request and then you demanded that I take an Unbreakable Vow so that I would not betray myself and get killed."

Hermione sat back stunned. "And that is why you didn't stop Bellatrix when she was torturing me, isn't it? You couldn't. I had tied your hands by the charm and the Vow."

Draco nodded, looking sick with anger and regret. "It worked, and we both lived, although it is not a memory I care to revisit."

Hermione had to look away and force herself not to grab the scar on her arm but she let out a slow breath. "Draco I am dreaming about us, but it's like I am seeing things from a pensive. It's not everything; it just seems to be important pieces. Last night it was our first interactions with each other, I think. But you handed me a book and you-" she took a breath and then glared at him. "Dammit, Draco, you wanted to die! I could tell, you just had no hope! I was so upset at you."

Draco sat back, stunned, and then she watched as he threw back his head laughing. She bristled, still angry with him.

"It's not funny," she said, grabbing her glass of water.

Draco nodded sobering. "I know it's not, love, but I know exactly how angry you were at me for that. I remember you shoving me into a deserted classroom and throwing that book back at me, screaming at me that I was a prat. I also remember you saving me- piece by piece you put me back together that year. I had given up, Hermione, but you wouldn't let me. I couldn't tell you much, but you still found a way to help me. I didn't die because of you, love."

Hermione gasped as his eyes flashed and then she felt her mark burn and suddenly she fell into a memory. She watched as they argued in a classroom, the scene moving too fast for her to keep up with as she felt a swirl of emotions crash into her.

Anger, fear, and finally desire. And then they were kissing, right there in the classroom before she yanked herself out of his arms and took off.

Blinking she looked up at him. "Did you just do that?"

He shrugged and nodded. "It was our first kiss," he said while looking away, his face a bit flushed. "It stunned me-, your passion, you anger at me, your fear for me. And then you kissed me. I must have stood there like an idiot for about an hour."

Hermione smiled and then laughed. "I remember all of that from the dream. The anger and fear and even the desire." Hermione played with the rim of her glass and then laughed again. "Ginny is probably right, you know." At his curious look she smiled, shaking her head. "When I told her about this, she said that in all likelihood it was my fault you didn't die. She said I wouldn't have let you."

Draco smirked and then his face went soft and he smiled at her with adoration. "No, you wouldn't let me die. I blamed it on your Gryffindor optimism."

Hermione knew her smile was probably too wide but she couldn't help herself. "Of course I wouldn't. I was and will always have that optimism, so don't mock me once it works out in the end."

She watched him snort but smirk and then she sighed, looking at her watch. Draco held up his hand for the bill, smiling at her.

"We need to get you back. How is everything coming along at work?"

Hermione smiled at him gratefully for understanding. "It's going well. I will have a few long days and nights because I am anal retentive and have to triple-check everything, but I don't expect any problems."

Draco gave her a stern look. "Don't overdo it."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, dear. I wouldn't worry about me though; Ginny is pretty good at reining me in when I start to go crazy."

Draco paid the bill, smirking at her when she couldn't hide her surprised expression when he handled the muggle currency so well.

" _Worried I would embarrass you, mate?"_

Hermione ducked her head, controlling her laughter, and then allowed him to pull her up and out of her seat, gasping as she landed in his arms.

Her eyes flew to his and she felt her mark tingling. Slowly, he raised his hand to cup her cheek and she knew her lips had parted in expectation. Slowly, as if in a daze, she watched Draco's lips move closer and closer until he was just a breath away.

 _Kiss me, please kiss me._

" _I will."_

Her gasp was taken by his lips and then she was moaning, falling further into his arms. It was a simple kiss, lasting just a few seconds but it took her at least half a minute to open her eyes. When she did, it was to find Draco watching her his own eyes wild with desire.

" _Why did you stop?"_ She didn't speak but sent the thought to him, somehow knowing he would hear her.

" _I will want more, and we are not alone."_

Hermione flushed and took a shaky step back before she took a quick look around the restaurant to see that it was very busy with the lunch crowd and more than one person watching them curiously.

"Oh." She said in an embarrassed rush.

Draco inclined his head and took her hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

 **OooOOOOooO**

Ginny looked up as Hermione rushed into the ballroom with flushed cheeks and gave her a knowing grin.

"Well, I think lunch was a success; you look positively giddy."

Hermione nodded but then scowled, going to grab her clipboard. "Shush, you. Not now. Where are we? Has the wine arrived?"

Ginny hid her smile as she filled Hermione in on what she had missed.

* * *

Notes:

I am very sorry for the long delay. I have a beta who is working with me now and if my kids and my muse cooperate we should be back to bi weekly if not weekly updates again.  
Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and of course the reviews, which keep me warm at night.

Cheers,

Cjean

Up Next: The Ball


	9. Surrender

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Many thanks to Ihrin for her beta work on this chapter. Updated: 10-21-16_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Sooner Surrender, Matt Nathenson  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Sooner surrender. And our love will count for everything.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 9  
Surrender **

Draco sat up, sweating and shaking, fully aware that his mate was dreaming about him somewhere. He slammed his hand down on his bed and pulled himself up and into a cold shower. He was falling to pieces, not at all sure how much longer he could possibly keep his sanity while his mate remained away from him.

He had known that touching her, seeing her, and smelling her would probably be painful. He had not known how much it might literally kill him. He worked tirelessly on controlling his raging hormones and the ever-present urge to find and finish bonding with his mate. He had been separated from her too long and he feared his sanity was now at actual risk.

He slammed his head on the shower tile and took long, deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself. He could feel her and that she was upset. He yanked at his hair, unable to resist testing the link between them.

"What is wrong, mate?"

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione was lying in bed, trying not to cry as the dream slowly washed away. She was left with such incredible longing that she was sure her heart would break.

She had dreamed about their time together in sixth year. They had talked- they had spent so much time talking- and she had learned all his secrets. She wiped at her eyes as she thought of the years she had passed him in the hall or sat with him in class and not spoken to him. It made her sad, all that lost time. And then they had found each other and she had discovered that he was her northern star. When she was with him, she felt complete. Every single time she had spoken with him, it was like another piece of her had fallen into place.

She sighed as she thought back on all those times he had just sat and talked with her. How had she been able to spend that much time with him unnoticed?

She smiled a bit as she realized that everyone must have thought she was really addicted to studying. But she hadn't been studying anything they taught in school; she'd been studying Draco Malfoy.

There had been so many firsts with him. The first time he'd given her a genuine smile. The first time he'd laughed with her. The first time they kissed. The second time they kissed. She flushed and ran her hand through her hair. They had done rather a lot of kissing, it would seem.

She remembered more about the book he had lent her. There hadn't been enough information for her so she had spent what seemed like weeks in the restricted section of the library searching for answers.

She took a deep breath, reliving the last moment of her dream which she was sure was more of a flashback then an actual dream.

They had been in the Room of Requirement, in the room she had been dreaming about all this time. She had been showing Draco her notes, trying to get him to talk to her about their choices. She had simply not believed that they couldn't possibly have options. It had been around Christmastime and she had been so scared.

"I knew I couldn't live without him," Hermione whispered, stroking her mark absently.

Ginny walked in, clearly having just showered, and stopped to look at her friend. Ginny's face grew concerned as she got a better look at Hermione, who appeared to be quite upset.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting down on her bed and watching her friend closely.

Hermione breathed in a shuddering sigh and shook her head mutely, feeling her angst and sadness crash through her all over again as she collected herself enough to explain.

"I've been dreaming about sixth year. We talked- we spent so much time just talking. He is so brilliant, Ginny. He wasn't at all intimidated by me and he was actually turned on by my intelligence. The book he gave me... it didn't have enough answers. I spent what must have been weeks looking for any other answers in the restricted section. I would share my notes with him and kept trying to find some way to keep us together, some way that we could work. It didn't matter in the end- what I found. There was still the war and we had our parts to play."

Ginny nodded her face troubled. "That had to be really hard on both of you, 'Mione," she said softly, "impossibly hard."

Hermione wiped at her eyes. "We could communicate telepathically. He did it yesterday. It's an amazing feeling- like we are connected somehow. I can't explain it."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow."

Hermione nodded, her face showing her grief. "I had to have somehow known that I'd lost him. I've felt a terrible emptiness and I blamed it on the war. I think it started when we did the forgetting spell. It's not like a typical memory charm. We only got to make love twice, Ginny."

Ginny gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, 'Mione, I am so sorry. Did you remember that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I suppose I am remembering things because I knew more somehow and he confirmed some of it yesterday. I know for a fact we only made love twice." Hermione rubbed her forearms, chilled by an utter sense of loss and despair.

Ginny was silent for a moment and then said, "Tell me about this spell. Why did you do it?"

Hermione took a shuddering, slow breath. "It was my idea to do the spell. He didn't want to; he was really angry about it." Hermione wiped at her face. She started sweating as the memory washed over her again. "I compelled him, Ginny. I knew he couldn't deny me anything I truly wanted and more than anything at that time I wanted him safe. It was so important to me. It seemed so simple at the time; just keep him safe and it will all work out somehow."

Ginny nodded, her eyes full of tears. "You love him."

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "I did... I do."

Ginny sighed, her eyes going soft. "So you did the spell?"

Hermione nodded sadly. "I did the spell but I added to it. I made him take an unbreakable vow of sorts, insuring that he couldn't betray himself by trying to protect me."

Ginny shook her head, her face showing her shock. "So Fleur was right. That went against his nature."

Hermione nodded, starting to look a bit sick. "I hurt him, Ginny. I could feel it in the dream, how hurt he was. I feel it now."

Ginny sat up. "But he forgives you. I mean, he kissed you yesterday. You said he wasn't upset with you."

Hermione looked past Ginny and shrugged. "I suppose so, but now I worry. Is that just because he has to?"

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione felt a sob break through her and shook her head. "The compulsion from the bond. He doesn't really have a choice but to forgive me. I don't like that. I forgot what I did. There was no time to feel regret or remorse but I feel it now. I shouldn't have forced this on him like I did."

Ginny stood up and walked over to her friend. "You did what you had to in order to protect the man you loved. Hermione, you saved his life. You kept him safe."

Hermione shrugged and then said weakly, "I need to get into the shower. It's the ball tonight."

Ginny moved away and nodded. "Will you be okay? Shouldn't you owl him?"

Hermione shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "No, I need to think about this."

 **OooOooOooO**

She was in the shower when she felt her mark tingle and then she heard softly in her head.

"What is wrong, mate?"

Hermione sighed and thought her reply as hard as she could. "I remember Draco, and it upset me. I remember what I made you do. It hurts, knowing I hurt you."

"We both were hurt. But we lived."

Hermione sighed heavily and wiped at the tears still leaking out of her eyes. "But we lost so much time."

She felt him sigh and then he said very clearly, "We have time now. Let's not waste it on regrets. Look for my owl."

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Later that day she was in the banquet room watching as the elves rendered her useless when Ginny rushed in, holding a velvet bag in her hands and looking excited.

"'Mione, this came for you!"

Hermione excused herself and walked over to Ginny, taking the bag and then moaning softly. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," she said softly.

Ginny laughed and shoved her toward a small room so that they'd have privacy. "Open it. This is going to be great!"

Hermione glared at her friend and then slowly opened the velvet pouch, allowing its contents to spill out.

Both of the witches gasped in awe as they looked at a large teardrop pink sapphire, strung onto a necklace made up of diamonds as big as pearls.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny said in awe as she took in the necklace.

Hermione nodded and then pulled a note out of the pouch.

Will you wear these for me, Mate?

Ginny sighed dramatically and fell against the wall. "Oh, where can I find a wizard like him?"

Hermione smirked at her friend. "You adore Harry."

Ginny nodded but winked. "Well, he needs to step up his game. This necklace is going to look amazing with your dress. Quick! Put it back in the bag, stick it in your pocket, and seal it shut!"

Hermione laughed but did as she was told and then she rushed out, going back to her checklist but with a rather goofy smile on her face.

He had sent her a necklace and it was stunning!

 **OooOooOooO**

Later that evening as she quickly got ready and sat to allow Ginny to slather some Sleekeazy onto her hair and twist it up carefully. She sighed as she fingered the necklace now on her neck.

"Do you think he will like my dress?" she asked nervously.

Ginny giggled. "He will love it, 'Mione. You look stunning. I am kicking myself for not going shopping with you and Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione looked at her friend in her beautiful, velvet blue dress and smiled. "Ginny, you look amazing. That dress makes your hair almost glow. It's breathtaking."

Ginny smiled and then shrugged. "I think I will come in second to you tonight, happily. Here, stand up and take a look."

Hermione stood and peered into the full-length mirror that Ginny had charmed onto the door of the small room they were changing in.

She fingered her sleek curls and tilted her head, looking at her updo in the mirror. Ginny had swept it up into a side bun and left some ringlets trailing down over her shoulder. Her necklace was on full display and her makeup was tastefully subtle.

"I love it," Hermione gushed, turning to hug her friend happily. "I would be utterly lost without you, Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny giggled and nodded. "I know you would. Now go and double-check everything for the twentieth time while I do my makeup."

Hermione set off at once, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she rushed out, only to be met by a whole host of house elves who clearly had everything under control. She was shooed away by the elves and wandered over to the bar where the vampire Sebastian was setting up his bottles, whistling. She had to admit that he was rather dashing. He was wearing dress robes and had a flush to him that made her think that he'd probably fed before he arrived.

His eyes twinkled at her and she walked over. "Ah, the Veela mate," he said in his accented English.

Hermione flushed and put a hand over her mark, though it was hidden by the curls Ginny had left hanging down.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

He smiled at her and shrugged. "You smell like him," he said, tapping his nose. "Werewolves will know as well, but don't worry yourself. We stick together, us magical creatures. You secret is safe in this crowd."

Hermione smiled thankfully and gestured to the bar. "Do you need anything else?"

He smirked at her. "The redhead's attention?"

She laughed. "She is taken."

Sebastian snapped his fingers, looking forlorn. "A man can wish," he said, not sounding too upset.

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Well, I am off to check on the food."

"That should annoy the elves," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rushed off to his laughter.

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

By the time the guests were arriving, Ginny was adamant that they would always hire house elves from now on. Everything was done and all the two witches had to do was greet people as they arrived.

Hermione was speaking with a witch from France when she felt her mark tingle and heard softly in her mind:

"You look good enough to eat, my mate."

Hermione turned around and let out a little gasp as she saw Draco leaning against a wall, his eyes burning her with their intensity.

The witch looked amused when Hermione turned back around and then chuckled softly. "I would go and let him smell you before he causes a scene," the witch said with a wink.

Hermione started at that statement but nodded, moving swiftly over to Draco who grinned at her as she sighed at him. "Does everyone in this room know that we're mated?" she asked quietly.

Draco shrugged, his lips still grinning. "Probably," he said simply. "You smell like me and they can sense the Veela magic in you."

Hermione sighed again, looking a bit embarrassed. "Have they always been able to tell?"

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully and shrugged. "I don't honestly know. They might have, or it just might be noticeable to them now because the spell is breaking."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him, her hand going to her necklace. "Thank you for letting me borrow this lovely necklace," she said in a whisper, flushing a bit.

He nodded and looked at the sapphire nestled just above her breastbone. "It's not borrowed, love. It's yours."

Hermione shook her head in shock. "Oh no, Draco. I couldn't possibly keep such an expensive gift."

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward, settling his hand over hers at her neck. "I had it made for you, Hermione."

She knew her eyes were wide and she looked gobsmacked. "Draco!"

He snorted and grabbed her hand, placing it on his arm. "Introduce me to Ginny. I haven't seen her since school."

Hermione went silent and then sighed. "Harry will be with her," she said carefully.

Draco shrugged. "I know. We will need to confront him sooner or later," he said pragmatically. "Might as well be in public where he can't make a big scene. As long as the weasel isn't here, it should be fine."

Hermione grunted in annoyance and pinched his arm. "Mind your manners, and no. Ron couldn't make it."

"Pity," Draco said with a sneer.

Hermione sighed and waved at Ginny who turned and grinned, pulling Harry along to meet them halfway.

"Draco!" Ginny said in excitement, rushing forward with Harry alongside.

"Miss Weasley," Draco said with a slight bow.

Ginny giggled. "You know Harry, of course."

"Potter," Draco addressed him, his tone not unfriendly but certainly not friendly.

Harry gave Draco a hard stare and said, "Malfoy. What are you doing with Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Being a dear, sweet wizard and greeting you," Hermione said coolly as Ginny snorted.

"They are an item, Harry," Ginny said, her tone exasperated. "It's a story I might tell you if you mind your manners."

Draco snorted. "Funny, my witch just told me the same thing."

Ginny looked at him curiously. "What? To mind your manners?"

Draco inclined his head, looking bored. "Of course."

Potter growled a bit but stopped when Ginny stepped on his foot, hard. "Knock it off. Draco is important to Hermione and- trust me- you don't want to cross her over it."

Harry went red in the face but gave a curt nod before he turned stormy green eyes on Hermione. "I will expect an explanation tomorrow."

Hermione waved at him. "You are not my father, Harry Potter. However, if you would like to have lunch and catch up, that would be delightful."

Draco growled but quieted when she gave him a quelling look.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Harry along. "Come on, we need to make the rounds."

Hermione turned with a raised eyebrow to look at Draco. "You can't still be jealous of Harry Potter?"

He flushed and swept her up into his arms. "Jealous of the time he has spent with you," he admitted sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at him. "You are important to me, Draco Malfoy. I may not remember everything yet but I know that."

She put her head on his chest and hugged him tightly as they danced, taking in his body heat and scent. When the dance ended, she looked up to see him looking a bit embarrassed.

"I was supposed to introduce you to my mother first thing and instead I danced with you."

She smiled widely. "I have met your mother, but I would love to see her in her dress."

Draco turned her, tucking her into his side and ignoring the interested looks from much of the ballroom as he glided her over to where Narcissa was holding court with Sebastian.

"He is a ridiculous flirt," Hermione said with a soft laugh.

Draco grunted and cleared his throat. "Mother," he said in a exasperated tone.

Narcissa turned with a smile and a glass of wine. "Ah, Draco, my love. I knew the bar would be a wonderful idea. I am so grateful Sebastian could fit the ball into his busy schedule," she winked at the man who grinned at her as he handed another witch a glass of wine.

"Popular enough with the older witches," Draco said in her head, causing her to giggle.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son, as if knowing what he had done and smiled down at Hermione. "Hermione, dear, you look ravishing."

"Thank you. You did a fantastic job picking out my dress and your son sent me the necklace."

Narcissa smiled widely and nodded. "I shan't disown him then, for it is a lovely necklace."

Draco snorted softly and asked Sebastian. "How many glasses has she had already?"

Sebastian smirked. "I will never tell."

Hermione had to cover her laugh with her hand as mother and son had a bit of a stare-off before Narcissa turned away, obviously deciding to ignore her only son and smile back down at Hermione.

"How is everything going?" Narcissa asked, looking around with a pleased expression. "The elves did very well; everything looks wonderful."

Hermione smiled happily. "We've sold out! We're having to turn people away at the door. I can't understand it. We've never had such an amazing turnout before."

Narcissa's eyes flashed with glee. "I might have mentioned the ball to a few people."

"A few hundred people," Draco confirmed with amusement.

"At one hundred galleons per person and our stash of wine and firewhiskey to keep them happy, you will find it is well worth the price," Narcissa said with a delicate shrug.

"Thank you again for all of your help and donations," Hermione said sincerely.

Narcissa waved. "Oh think nothing of it, my dear. Now, off with the pair of you to dance the night away. I've already spoken with Miss Weasley and told her that I would be happy to help if anything comes up. You deserve some time to enjoy your youth, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes went wide as Draco bowed to his mother. "Mother, I adore you." Then he swept her up and away and did indeed dance the night away with her.

* * *

Notes:

I think we will find out what happens at midnight next chapter. Shouldn't we?  
Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows for this story. I hope you liked the chapter.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	10. Gravity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Many thanks to Ihrin for her beta skills. Chapter updated 10-21-16 If you still find mistakes please PM me. :)_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Gravity, John Mayer**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **It's wanting more, it's going to send me to my knees.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 10  
Gravity **

Hermione eventually had to tear herself away from his arms to help Ginny close up for the night. Ginny shoved her off post-haste and Draco was waiting for her, tensely standing next to a rather affronted-looking Harry Potter.

Hermione sighed heavily, both in annoyance and exhaustion, as she looked at her best friend who was glaring at Draco with total malice. Ginny shoved her, shaking her head.

"Just leave him to stew in it for a bit, 'Mione," she said honestly. "Go home; take Draco with you." She winked and her face set into a devilish grin. "I will go console Harry."

Hermione flushed but nodded, biting her lip and rushing forward to grab Draco's hand. He had left to escort his mother home and she had hoped that she would be done before he got back so he wasn't forced to stand and wait for her with an angry Harry.

"Sorry," she said softly, pulling him out of the building and nodding at the large wizard who was locking up after them.

Draco wrapped his arm around her and shrugged, letting out a small breath and apparently the tension in his body as well as he smirked down at her. "You can't control him, mate. He has always been that way."

Hermione gave him a rueful smile and then shook her head, allowing him to walk with her towards the apparition point. "I know, but it never stopped me from trying to get him to behave otherwise."

Draco grinned and let out a soft chuckle. "I know, I remember. You spent most of sixth year trying to get him to leave me alone. I was worried that he'd fallen under my veela glamour more than once- he was a bit obsessed."

Hermione lost her breath as she shook with silent laughter and then hit him in the stomach- not that it affected him, the man was all muscle. "Draco that's, horrible! He wasn't glamoured by you. He was adamantly certain that you'd taken the Dark Mark." She sobered and then sighed. "Which was true, in his defense."

Draco sobered as well and hugged her closer, leaning down to kiss the top of her head with a slight frown on his face. She smiled up at him and hugged him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Take me home?"

He took a deep breath and, wrapping his arms around her, whirled her into darkness, landing near her flat. They walked in silence and Hermione felt her heart starting to race as she realized he hadn't said if he would stay over and she had never actually asked him. She bit her lip in indecision. Should she invite him in? Would he wish to come inside? Could he come inside? She didn't know the rules with mates. Perhaps, if they stayed together, it could trigger something?

Some of her anxiety had obviously bled over to him because he let out a large sigh and took her face in his hands gently.

"I can stay, or I can go," he said softly. "Either way, you are in charge of what happens, mate. It will always be your decision, how fast or how slow we take this. If I am ever too tempted, I will tell you."

Hermione stared into his almost silver eyes and nodded, feeling a bit drugged. "I don't want you to go yet," she said honestly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly, sweetly; it almost made her cry. She couldn't explain what she was feeling right now. A terrible sense of loss, a crippling fear that the loss would remain. Her hands clenched in his dress robes, as if holding him would make him stay.

"We have time now," he said against her lips. "This fear that I will disappear, I feel it too. But I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you again. I don't think I could, even if you begged me."

She smiled and let out a small half-sob half-laugh. "I couldn't ask you to, and that kind of scares me," she admitted, with her lips still pressed against his.

She tasted his breath as he let out a small sigh of relief before he groaned and kissed her again, this time more hungrily, making her head started to spin. "Draco, take me inside," she whispered while she still could.

She laughed as he grabbed her wand, putting it in her hand so that she could take down the wards. He shoved into the door with his shoulder, his arm still around her, before he swept down and picked her up, carrying her bridal-style through the small flat with a grunt.

"How do you know where my bedroom is?" she whispered, kissing along his jawline with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Your smell," he said huskily, kicking her door open. "Although, the she-weasel is mixed in," he said with a face of disquiet.

She laughed as he set her down and looked at her, his face full of indecision and then he sighed. "If I stay the night, at some point I will ravish you."

Hermione shivered and nodded, sitting up on her elbows. "Is that bad?"

He shook himself and shrugged, his hands clenched into fists. "Not bad, no. Complicated."

Hermione smirked and scooted up the bed before she patted the spot next to her. "Complicated?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, sweeping off his cloak and kicking off his shoes before he threw himself beside her on the small bed and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "Complicated."

She shook her head and took a deep breath as lust washed over her before she narrowed her eyes and hit him playfully. "Stop it, you don't need to do that. I already want you, but it's not fair that you know how this will complicate things and I do not."

With a very put-upon look and a heavy sigh, she felt the wave of lust recede and Draco leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "It will reactivate our mating," he said after a moment of composing himself. "Our bond will be renewed and I will bite you again. I'm afraid it will be sealed this time as both of us are not full of indecision." He frowned opening his eyes and studying her. "Or, rather, I'm not."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip and running through everything she could remember. "Will my memory return fully?"

He shrugged but was still frowning. "I am not sure. The memory charm is not as well documented as the spell we used to put our bond on hold. Usually both mates would remember each other, just do not want for the other and waste away from it. The memory charm was your little addition."

She was thankful that his tone was teasing and not angry but she still snuggled into him and kissed his neck softly. "I am sorry."

He nodded and ran his fingers up her arm to her scar where he traced the lines, his face thoughtful. "I was angry for a long time," he admitted. "And watching this happen to you," he shuddered and gripped her arm tighter before he sighed heavily. "But you were right and you survived, against all odds."

She looked at him her face full of pain that she would never forget. "You survived living with that madman. I'm not sure which of us had the harder task."

Draco nodded and then sighed, moving his hand away from her arm. "I will always want you, my mate. I will always want to protect you, to save you. It will irritate you greatly, I'm afraid, because you can probably save yourself."

Hermione smiled and ducked her head into his shoulder. "Yes, I can," she said firmly, although he could hear the smile in her tone.

He grinned dropping her arm. "Veela are possessive and protective. It's a non-negotiable part of our personality when it comes to our mates. You must be ready to accept that before we take our physical relationship further. I can control it a bit now, or at least I think I can."

"But you won't be able to after?" she asked curiously.

He paused and then shrugged. "To a point. I shouldn't kill anyone. I had great restraint in our sixth year," he said, looking at her haughtily. "Potter and the Weasel are, after all, still alive."

Hermione shouldn't laugh but he looked so serious. "Oh, Draco," she finally said, shaking her head and hugging his arm. "Thank you for not killing my best friends and I don't know that I am ready for- well- all of that."

He nodded again looking put upon. "You are welcome and I realize that."

She did laugh now and leaned up to kiss him, allowing him to deepen the kiss before she finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Will we always be this needy?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Most likely. Our relationship will always be very physical," he said softly, running his hands through her hair and pulling it down from the elaborate styling Ginny had placed it in. She felt the magic move through him, releasing the sticking charm, and sucked in a breath of pure lust as his magic washed over her. "My parents were rather embarrassing and I'm more veela than my father."

"So it's your father who passed it on?" she asked, looking up in surprise.

He nodded, a half-sneer on his face. "Yes, the Malfoy line has veela magic in it. It is how we always have silver hair and eyes, as well as why people are drawn to us- our charisma, if you will."

Hermione was suddenly very interested in his hands on her back before she shook herself out of her lust and growled. "Stop doing that!"

Draco looked at her innocently and she pushed herself up glaring at him. "You keep dropping important information at me and then swarming me with lust to distract me."

He threw back his head laughing and hugged her back to him. "I did not realize I was doing that, my apologies."

She shook her head and then sighed. "How much veela? Ginny and I wondered, it seems amazing there is any, with how documented your family is."

Draco grunted and started rubbing her back, again she felt his magic caress her as he removed the sticking charm on the dress pulling it aside so his hands could sweep under it.

"It has been three centuries now that Malfoy men have carried this trait. Perhaps it would be passed to a daughter, however none have been born to the house in a very long time."

Hermione shivered at his sweeping hands but frowned at what he was saying. "We won't have daughters?" she asked sadly.

His grip tightened, almost hurting her, before he growled slowly and then took a long breath, obviously trying to calm himself. "We may. My forbearers all married pureblood women, who are notoriously hard to breed with. Most were never truly matted. You are an enigma."

Hermione let out a quiet moan as his hands moved down to her bottom, sweeping her dress down, and then another moan as what he said washed over her. "You want children?"

Draco didn't hesitate. "With you? I want ten."

She laughed and then shook her head. "Two- at least two, and then we can negotiate."

He growled and pulled her up so that he could kiss her. His breathing accelerated before he bit her lip and said firmly, "I would not discuss this unless you want to start on them tonight."

She watched him for a moment and then nodded. "It excites you?"

He nodded curtly. "Past endurance."

She wiggled in his hands and then moved her own to his face, forcing him to look at her. "You surprise me."

He frowned down at her, obviously confused. "You thought I didn't want children?"

She nodded biting her lip before she said. "I just- I am muggleborn and you are-"

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, pain washing over his face. "I see," he said, his hands moving off her bottom and up to her back.

Hermione felt her heart hitch, realizing she had hurt him. "Draco-"

He cut her off. "No, you are right. I can understand why you would be surprised. We had this talk many times before." At her shocked look, he elaborated. "Not about children, but about the blood status situation." He frowned as if thinking something over.

Hermione sighed feeling her heart break a little. "That has to be awful. For me this is all new but for you it's like repeating painful history."

Draco gave her a half smile and then nodded before he sighed heavily and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I do not care who your parents were, Hermione. You are my mate, my match, the only woman I could ever want, could ever bear children with. I might have been able to bond myself to another if I had not found you, but when I did you became the only woman I could ever tie my life to. My father was able to marry my mother because he never found his mate. They share a deep bond, yes, but it is nothing compared to us."

Hermione gasped. "I didn't realize that was possible."

He tilted his head. "Mates are actually rare. You are, in every sense, an enigma. You were made for me and I for you and we managed to exist at the same time in the same place. It is-"  
He leaned down and kissed her softly before he whispered, "Miraculous."

She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss before her curiosity forced her to pull back. "But I thought you could only be with a mate?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes before he scooted them down so that they were laying, still dressed, on her bed. "If a mate is found, then yes. If one is not, you can create a bond with another."

Hermione rubbed her nose into his robes, cuddling into him, and then said. "So you found me and that was it."

Draco rubbed her back in smaller and smaller circles. "Yes, that was it for me. I would either claim you or I would die. Veelas usually are somehow compelled to look for their mate before they can bond with another. My father spent a few years traveling and searching for his before he agreed to the contract with my mother."

Hermione sighed and sat up. "I had better put on pyjamas," she said, flushing as she held up her dress.

He nodded at her with a soft smile. "I find that our conversation has cooled my previous thoughts." He looked around and grimaced before he said ruefully, "And I want our first time since school to be in a room with more amenities."

She smirked at him. "You are such a prat; this room is perfectly lovely."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked down at the bed before he transfigured it to be larger. She laughed at him and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt- it was rather cold tonight. When she returned he had removed his outer robes and smoothed the bed covers out.

She cuddled in towards the wall and pressed her body to his, drinking in his warmth and scent and allowing herself to just be still with him. She felt at peace, warm and safe.

"Will you stay?" she whispered sleepily into his chest. "Just until I fall asleep?"

His arms tightened around her and she felt him take a large breath before he said in a calm voice,

"Of course. Sleep, my mate."

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione awoke the next morning alone but with his scent all around her. She shuddered and rolled over before she heard Ginny slamming the door with some force.

"It's so good to be home!" she yelled loudly.

Hermione snorted before she sat up and yelled. "He isn't here."

Ginny stuck her head in frowning. "Why not, for Merlin's sake?"

Hermione frowned and then shrugged. "It's complicated," she finally said.

Ginny looked at her as if she had grown an additional head overnight. "So un-complicate it for me? You two looked as if you could've climbed into each other's skin last night at the ball. What happened?"

Hermione sighed and threw herself back down on the bed. "I was scared," she said honestly. "There is so much emotion attached to every kiss, it's overwhelming. He said that when we make love again, the bond is redone. That seemed very official."

Ginny's eyes were wide when Hermione looked over at her and she held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, fair enough, that sounds very official." She paused frowning and then said, "Well, damn!"

Hermione looked over at her friend curiously. "What?"

Ginny laughed. "I lost a bet with Harry. He said you wouldn't sleep with Draco and I said you would."

Hermione sat up, horrified. "Ginny!"

Her friend shrugged totally unrepentant. "What? You two really were all over one another last night. I wasn't the only person thinking it."

Hermione went cold. "Oh- there was a reporter there for the Prophet."

Ginny nodded raising one eyebrow. "And Witch Weekly. You two will be the talk of the town."

Hermione groaned and covered her face with her pillow while Ginny chuckled, before moving off to start the day.

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Draco had slept in his same clothes, since they still smelled like his mate. As sunlight poured in through his windows, he pulled off his dress robes and quickly took a bath before dressing.

His mother was already in the dining room looking fresh and alert. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat down.

"You look lovely this morning, mother."

She smiled at him and gave him a glance over. "You look like you did not sleep."

Draco grimaced and then gave her a curt nod, sipping his tea. "I stayed with Hermione until she fell asleep and then came home."

His mother frowned, looking him over. "You didn't… ?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Of course not, mother. I would not be having breakfast with you if I had."

His mother flushed and then let out a small chuckle. "Well, I thought not, but you two were rather... involved with one another last night."

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave his mother an annoyed look. "I danced with her."

His mother shook her head smirking at him her tone playful. "You devoured her with your eyes, never took your hands off of her, and basically peed on her leg in front of all of Wizarding Britain, son."

Draco felt his lips pull into a satisfied grin before he said reproachfully, "I did not pee on her leg. How crass, mother."

Narcissa Malfoy raised a perfect eyebrow at her son and sipped her tea before she said calmly, "When shall I put the announcement in the Prophet? I'll need at least six weeks to plan the wedding."

Draco sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mother," He said warningly.

She huffed and tossed the paper at him. "How about you read that and then we can talk."

Draco closed his eyes as he saw that there was a picture of he and Hermione staring into each other's eyes as they danced, right on the front page. He didn't even see the headline because he was so focused on how beautiful his mate was. When he tore his gaze away from her, he let out an audible moan.

"Shite!"

"Language," His mother said, still sipping her tea. "And do invite her over for tea, dear, once you clear this up. I didn't get enough time with her last night."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione was in her robe, sipping her tea, when Ginny finally pulled the paper forward, yawning herself.

"Merlin's balls!" Ginny yelled, causing Hermione to spill hot tea all over the table.

"What?" she asked, looking at Ginny with a frown.

Ginny waved her wand, clearing up the spilled tea, and threw down the paper, moving over to stand behind Hermione.

Hermione sucked in a breath as she stared at herself dancing with Draco, lost in his gaze, their body language screaming that they would probably spend the entire night locked in each other's arms. No wonder Ginny had bet they would have sex! Then she saw the headline and groaned.

Ginny nodded, her tone horrified. "Harry is going to love this," she said, shaking her head.

Hermione set down her cup and stood up, her hands shaking. "I am going to burn that stupid paper's printing press to the ground."

Ginny looked up and then starting giggling. "Well, it could be worse."

Hermione turned her glare on her friend and pointed at the offending headline. "How?'

Ginny smirked. "They could have claimed that you dosed him with amortentia."

Hermione groaned, falling back into her seat as her best friend fell over in a fit of laughter, and dropped her head on the table before she said firmly in her head, "Draco, we need to talk."

* * *

 _Notes:_

Sorry, I know I thought they would totally be making love too. However, my muse had them talk. Blame my muse.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just to let y'all know my four year old will be having his tonsils out tomorrow so if you don't hear from me that is why. I promise I will be back when things clam down. We also might get really lucky and he just wants to snuggle with his tablet and I get lots of writing time.

Until next time when we find out what Hermione and Draco are going to do about this amortentia nonsense.

Cheers,

Cjean

P.S.  
I have no idea what the headline is. Something scandalous I am sure. Stay tuned!


	11. All Of Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**All Of Me, John Legend  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **You're crazy and I am out of my mind.**_

 _My eternal thanks to Ihrin for her beta work on this chapter._

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 11  
All Of Me **

Hermione opened the door to her flat, still in her bathrobe, to find Draco standing there immaculately clad in fine dress robes made of grey wool and holding up a bag of delicious smelling breakfast pastries.

"I come bearing gifts," he said, his tone laced with humor.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him inside, slamming the door and throwing up wards. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, clearly worried.

Hermione nodded and then sighed again as she got a look at the pastry bag, grabbing it and moving off, mumbling something about starting tea.

Draco held his arms open and she walked into them, burying her head in his chest and taking deep breaths, letting his comforting smell and warmth wash over.

"The flat is surrounded by owls," she said in frustration. "Our office is overrun."

Draco buried his hands in her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Same with my office. All my post goes through screening first so I sent some wizards down to your office to intercept stuff and send it to mine. Minister Shacklebolt sent down an auror to take over if there is something really nasty in the post."

Hermione sighed and leaned back looking at him. "If there is, it's probably for you." She frowned as she fixed his robes and stepped back. "After all, it was _you_ who supposedly dosed me with the most powerful love potion in the world."

Draco smirked. "If they only knew I didn't actually need the love potion. Veela pheromones are much more potent."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then smirked before she watched his eyes go dark with lust as he looked her over.

"You are naked," he said in a growl.

Hermione jumped and then flushed. "I just had a bath."

Suddenly she was pulled forward and his lips were crashing down on hers, his tongue sweeping in and laying siege to her mouth and emotions. She moaned and gripped his robes as the kiss turned primal. When he shoved aside the robe and cupped her breast, she felt her entire body heat up. Breathing hard, she ripped out of the kiss and arched into his hand.

His lips moved down her jawline and then to her collarbone. He gave her small bites as he moved and then took her nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp out a low moan.

"Draco," she whispered raggedly.

He closed his eyes and groaned before he stepped back and pulled her robe closed. "Please go get some clothes on," he said in a rather desperate tone.

She fled to get dressed, passing a smirking Ginny as she did.

When she came out again, this time wearing jeans and a jumper, she was shocked to see Harry sitting at her table in his auror robes with Katie Bell in her healer robes next to him. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, laughing at something Katie was saying.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said with a wide smile.

Hermione sat down and took the pastry Draco held out for her with a slight blush his gaze was still rather heated.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Hermione asked, taking the cup of tea Draco handed her with a thankful smile.

Katie laughed. "I am here, on orders from the Minister himself, to examine you for any traces of a potion or charm that would explain your odd behavior last night."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny and Harry chuckled at her expense. "Oh for goodness' sake, I am fine. Do you honestly think Ginny wouldn't have raised the alarm if I were under the influence of a love potion? Think of who she is related to."

Ginny was now crying in laughter as Katie nodded, chuckling. "I know, 'Mione. George already said the same thing when they ambushed him at the shop this morning."

Hermione grunted in annoyance as Draco hid his smirk behind his teacup. Katie moaned as she took a bite of her own pastry.

"Heavenly, aren't they?" Ginny said, reaching down to grab another and feeding it to Harry, causing Katie to gag a bit at them.

"Check them for potions," Draco said, his tone dry, gesturing at Ginny and Harry, who were indeed acting like lovesick fools.

Katie flashed him a smirk and then snorted in laughter as Ginny glared. " _We_ didn't make the front page of the paper, you git!"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Ginny as he shook his head. "It's a real mess at the Ministry right now. The public is demanding you either be admitted to St. Mungo's and looked over or locked up for your own protection. Kingsley is going to be holding a press conference at noon to reassure the public you are fine- just that you have terrible taste in boyfriends."

Hermione sat up angrily. "Hey!"

Draco however just held up his cup of tea with a smirk, which had Katie chuckling again before she finished her pastry and stood up, grabbing her wand from her robes.

"Right. Come here, 'Mione. Let's rule out love potions and spell damage."

Hermione stood up, huffing in annoyance as Katie did her diagnostic spells.

Katie frowned a bit and shook her head in disbelief. "Your magic is different... stronger."

Hermione sat down and looked at Katie curiously. Katie Bell had been her healer for the last three years so if she said something was different, she would know.

"Is that a problem?" Hermione asked.

Katie shrugged. "Not for me, no. You might want to mind your temper. Accidental magic isn't uncommon with levels as high as you have. I wouldn't go anywhere without your talisman. You already had strong magic before whatever happened to cause this increase. Usually, we see this in pregnant witches." Harry sat up, looking angry, but Katie waved him off. "Calm down. She is not with child. She isn't even ovulating."

Ginny was sitting up, her eyes wide. "What could cause an increase in magic like that, then?"

Katie paused and then sat back down, her eyes wide. "Oh, Merlin." She turned to Draco and whispered, "Veela! You're her mate!"

Hermione went pale as Ginny jumped up, grabbing onto Harry, who was reaching for his wand. "What have you done to her?" Harry yelled.

Hermione waved her hand to disarm Harry and she shook her head. "Harry, use your brain. If he is my mate, he couldn't do anything to me I didn't consent to."

Katie nodded, her eyes still wide. "That's true," she said, glancing at Ginny who was looking a bit annoyed.

Harry was breathing hard but calming slowly. Finally he hissed, "Someone better start talking."

Katie sat back and watched the show as Hermione and Ginny explained the situation to an angry Harry. Draco stayed silent, frowning, his eyes set on Harry as if waiting for him to do something that might harm Hermione. When the story was finished, Katie wiped at her eyes and saw that Harry looked horrified.

"But he watched you being tortured. He can't be your mate," Harry said, his voice ragged.

Katie shook her head and sniffled. "It must have almost killed him," Katie said, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Ginny nodded looking just as torn up. "That's what Fleur said, but Hermione had magically tied his hands so he couldn't betray himself."

Harry looked over at Hermione, his eyes wide and his face pale. "That's... Hermione that's awful."

Hermione threw up her own hands, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I know, but if I hadn't done it, he would have been killed!"

Draco cleared his throat. "It was awful, but I think Hermione suffered more. If it's alright with everyone, I would prefer not to speak of it further. I also must ask, for Hermione's safety, that you not reveal we are mated. She could become a target; my family is very wealthy and she could be taken to be held for ransom."

Ginny groaned in horror. "Because they would know that there's nothing a veela wouldn't do for their mate."

Katie nodded. "Including clearing out their family vaults."

Harry went pale and then took a deep breath. "Right. So it doesn't leave this room."

Hermione looked up her eyes sad. "Katie, please don't take this personally, but given your history with Draco can I get an official wand oath?"

Katie wiped at her eyes and sighed looking over at Draco rather uncomfortable. "I am contractually obligated as your healer not to say something, but I don't mind doing a wand oath too, 'Mione."

Draco looked very uncomfortable and shifted. "I never meant to harm you," he said softly, his tone full of self-condemnation. "I was scared and-"

Katie waved her hand. "I think, given what I now know was going on with you, I can afford to be forgiving," she said softly. "I couldn't imagine being in your shoes that year. You had to have been terrified. I know how much your mother means to you, Draco." Katie shrugged, her eyes full of understanding. "And you had a mate to worry about, who happened to be best friends with the boy your master was trying to murder. I am not saying what you did was right but," she shrugged and looked over at Hermione who smiled at her.

"Thank you, Katie," Hermione said sincerely, grateful for her understanding.

Harry stood up and walked out, clearly needing a moment to digest all that he had just been told. Ginny smiled at them all and rushed after him. Hermione wasn't worried about Harry; Ginny would calm him down.

When the wand oath was done, Draco nodded and looked relieved. "Thank you," he said, resorting to his usual formal tone.

Katie gave him a reassuring nod and then sighed, "Wow. What a mess the Prophet has started."

Harry and Ginny walked back in a moment later and they all sat around in a surprisingly comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione reached over and took Draco's hand before she turned back to Harry and broke the silence. "So what happens now- other than me suing the paper for libel?"

Draco snorted and squeezed her hand. "I think that's my job. After all, they claimed _I_ gave you a love potion- not vice versa."

Hermione flashed him an annoyed look. "They claimed _I_ was stupid enough to be dosed with a love potion."

Harry threw back his head laughing as Ginny shook her head with Katie falling out of her chair giggling.

"Oh, 'Mione," Katie said, wiping at her eyes, "You are too much."

 **OooOooOooO**

Everyone left shortly after. Katie to give her report to the Minister, Draco heading to his office, Ginny to hers, and Harry went with her to make sure the office was safe before he headed back to join Kingsley for the press conference.

Hermione was left sitting at the kitchen table as her anger and resentment again came to a roaring boil. Was it too much to ask the damn Prophet to leave her the hell alone for once?

Draco had kissed her sweetly before he left, urging her to take the day off and not worry about things and assuring her that his solicitor was handling the libel case against the Prophet. It was good advice- taking the day off- but Hermione had never been very good at doing nothing.

Twenty minutes after everyone left, she had decided that she would be at the stupid press conference at noon. She sent off a quick owl to Kingsley and went to get dressed. She chose her favorite dress, which happened to be in a deep emerald green. It had delicate cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and it went down to her knees. It fit her snugly and accentuated her waistline. She put her hair up into a French twist and applied her makeup charms, with special attention to her eyes and lips.

Slipping into her black, four-inch suede pumps, she grabbed her wand and purse and apparated to the Ministry's main lobby. Since no one was expecting her but Kingsley, she slipped through the throngs of people quickly and made it to the lift before anyone spotted her.

Harry looked up as she walked into Kingsley's office and groaned, "I should have known you couldn't just sit at home and let us handle this."

Hermione glared at him and tossed down her purse. She stroked the broach she now wore everywhere she went- a talisman to help ground her magic so that her hair didn't frizz or glow.

"I think that telling them to bugger off is a very productive use of my afternoon," Hermione snipped, sitting down and raising an eyebrow at the Minister who was smirking at her. "What?"

Kingsley leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I haven't seen you this mad in a long time. I am enjoying the fact that your anger is not directed at me this time."

Harry snickered and stood up. "Right. Well, I am off to check on security."

Hermione glared at him until the door closed, then threw up a silencing spell and locked the door. Kings raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "My security hates it when you do that."

Hermione flashed a smirk. "I know, that's why I do it. Did Harry tell you about Draco? I can't imagine he kept that from you."

Kingsley stood up at that, his face a bit grave. "I had to know and I assure you the information will not leave this office. Are you okay with all this, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and took a beat to collect her thoughts. "Until recently, I always felt like something was missing. Now I know what that something was. Honestly, poor Draco is the one who suffered more than I have. The memory charm only affected me."

Kingsley flinched and then nodded. "Well, we obviously are not disclosing this story to the public. I wasn't going to address your relationship with Mr. Malfoy, but since you are here, perhaps you could make a statement?"

Hermione nodded slowly, feeling her stomach flip, thankful now that she hadn't eaten lunch. "I can make a statement, but I am not going to give them some sappy love story to print."

Kingsley laughed and shook his head. "What do you propose?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Can I finally out Rita Skeeter as an unregistered animagus? She's been made the editor now. This story has her beetle stink all over it."

Kingsley groaned and shook his head. "I would prefer you let us use that lovely bit of blackmail for a later occasion but, if you want to be that vindictive, I don't blame you."

Hermione sat back for a moment, thinking. "I can always drop her a reminder note afterwards I suppose."

Kingsley let out a small breath of relief and nodded at her. "Well, we have ten minutes left. I must go speak with my secretary. You come up with what you want to say and we will walk down together. Shame Mr. Malfoy is not here as well, as it may go down better to show a united front."

Hermione looked up and then smiled her eyes flashing. "I can arrange that."

Kingsley looked surprised. "Could you really?"

Hermione nodded and said very firmly in her head, _"Draco, I need you at the Ministry immediately. I've decided to speak at the the press conference. Meet me in Kingsley's office."_

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Draco raced through the atrium and up to the Minister's office, nodding briefly at the secretary who waved him in with a small smirk. He glided over to haul up his mate, who was looking divine in green and smiling at him happily.

"Do you ever follow directions? I thought you were taking the day off."

Minister Shacklebolt laughed behind him and Draco looked over to glare at the man. "Was it your idea to parade her around?"

Hermione hit him lightly in the shoulder. "Draco! It was my idea. Kingsley just mentioned that you could be here to support me."

Draco sighed and pulled her into his side. "So what's the plan then?"

Hermione leaned into him and smirked. "We are going to show a united front. Kingsley will make his statement, assuring the public that I was looked over by my healer this morning and found to be perfectly in my right mind. He will state that libel such as what has been printed is not only abhorrentdue to the chaos it created, but also against the law. The Ministry is going to sue the Prophet for the extra hours this caused at the Magical Law Enforcement office today as well as for the cost of having my healer perform an unwarranted home examination on me."

Draco snorted. "My solicitor is already preparing to go after them as well," he said, gently rubbing his thumb over her whitening knuckles.

He could feel his mate shivering at the contact and worked to hide his smirk. He relished that all he had to do to turn her on was touch her- it was intoxicating. He turned his head to look at her and saw that her eyes had gone dark with desire and Draco felt his body tightening.  
Well, damn, that backfired.

Kingsley, obviously sensing the tension in the room, cleared his throat. "Right, let's go and appeal to the masses. Draco, I would answer some questions but not make a long speech."

Hermione grinned up at her mate. "He is having me do that. I rarely do, so it will be rather a big deal."

Harry walked in and smirked. "Well, Rita is sitting front and center, surrounded by her reporters and looking far too pleased with herself for causing such chaos."

Kingsley groaned in annoyance and adjusted the hem of his dress robes. "You set them up in the courtroom I requested?"

"Yes but I think Rita was hoping for it to be outside in the atrium." Harry shrugged and turned to Hermione. "What are we going to do about her? She really has gone too far this time and if I have to listen to her smugness much longer I might murder her."

Draco spoke first. "I can neutralize Rita Skeeter."

Hermione elbowed him. "Oh no you don't! If anyone is telling the public that the editor-in-chief of the Prophet is an unregistered animagus, it's going to be me!"

Draco looked at her in shock. "You knew?"

Harry chuckled. "Knew? Of course she did- she kept her as a pet."

Kingsley was looking up at the ceiling with a resigned look on his face, humming to himself, and Draco smirked at his mate. "How positively devious of you. I must have forgotten this bit of information if you told me before."

Hermione flushed as she remembered the sexual tension that usually accompanied their 'conversations'.

Harry groaned. "Oh, don't look so turned on by that."

Draco ignored him and peppered her face with kisses as Hermione giggled and pushed him away from her. "I put holes in the lid," she said defensively as she saw Kingsley's disgruntled look.

Draco burst into laughter as Harry flinched and Kingsley sighed heavily. "I am not hearing this," the Minister said, waving at them. "Please do change the subject so I can claim ignorance if this should ever come up."

Harry grunted and then looked over at Draco his face curious. "How did she talk you into this dog and pony show?"

Hermione glared at him as Draco smirked and said, rather smugly, "She asked nicely. How many are in the courtroom? How heavy is the security?"

Harry sighed wiping a hand down his face. "About three hundred concerned witches and wizards are ready to hear their dear Minister assure them that Hermione Granger is safe and being weaned off of the alleged love potion."

Hermione hit him. "Harry!"

Kingsley chuckled and walked forward. "No wands?"

Harry shook his hand. "They turned them over before entering the courtroom. I have ten Aurors stationed around the room and a few undercover, seated in the public gallery."

Draco let out a huff as Hermione sighed at the wizards. "If you think I am handing over my wand-"

Harry laughed at her. "Hide it in your hair like you normally do. I'm not stupid enough to try and take your wand and you will be walking in with our Minister."

Kingsley sighed and then shrugged. "Draco, do you mind?"

Draco sighed, knowing just what the Minister was asking, and reluctantly handed his wand over to Harry with a grimace, who took it with a smirk and stuck it in his pocket. "I promise to toss it back if you need it, ferret." He winked and chuckled at the childhood nickname and possibly gloated at having Draco's wand in his pocket.

Draco glared at him and tucked Hermione in closer to his body. "If I need it, I am hexing you first, Potter. However I happen to not need a wand to do damage if Hermione is in danger." His eyes made Harry shiver a bit and he nodded an understanding passing between them that never had before.

Hermione groaned at the two and clapped her hands to get them to stop glaring at one another. "Okay, the pissing contests can wait. Kingsley, we are about to be late," she said, turning to look at the older wizard who was clearly amused by the two young wizards in his office.

The Minister nodded and swept out with Hermione. They were followed by Harry, who was still taunting Draco over his shoulder, patting his pocket where the man's wand was.

Hermione quickly stepped up and kissed Draco to distract him. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really couldn't just stay in and read?"

Hermione snorted. "Hardly." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office.  
"Stop being a baby. Let's go make them all look like fools."

* * *

Author Notes:

Thank you for being so patient with me, I deeply apologize for the delay. I wish to thank you for the well wishes. My son 'little red' is finally not crying all the time and doing much better. Having your tonsils out is not very fun and he is pretty annoyed by the whole process. Even more terrifying my six year old daughter is next, 'strawberry' shall be her code name as she got her Daddy's hair color and not mine.

If you are wishing to have updates on my family my Instagram is public: Crystaljeanred

Feel free to follow me.

Please do leave me your thoughts on the chapter and story so far. I adore hearing from you.

I am writing and cleaning house today as the kids are gone. I hope to catch up on another chapter of Accidental Proposal and Aftermath today.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Up Next: We put Rita in check! I am super excited!


	12. Breakdown

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Ihrin is amazing and has caught up to me with this fic. So this is beta'd and updated as of 11-12-16 If you find any errors please PM me._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Breakdown, Jack Johnson  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **I need this old train to breakdown.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 12**  
 **Breakdown**

Hermione held onto Draco's hand as she marched in behind Kingsley with her head held high and her face as serene as she could muster given how enraged she was. She sat down, not letting go of Draco's hand, and looked out at the reporters, photographers, and masses of all the witches and wizards who had managed to get into the courtroom.

Everyone seemed to have been stunned by her appearance. It had not been announced that she would be there and they certainly hadn't expected her to show up holding the hand of the man they had been told by the Prophet had dosed her with an illegal love potion.

She stared down the reporters, not surprised to find Rita Skeeter sitting front and center glaring at her, flanked by two of her reporters. Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge as Kingsley made his statement. Katie rushed in, winking at Hermione and Draco as she shuffled forward, and told them all in a very put upon voice that she had examined Hermione herself and that she was in perfect health and of sound mind, unaltered by any charm or potion. She then glared at the line of reporters from the Prophet and excused herself saying she was rather busy at the hospital.

Hermione smirked at her friend thinking that had been rather well done of her. The public was shuffling, now looking confused. Rita was pink in the face as the Minister explained more about the chaos this story had created. When he finished, half the room looked as angry as Hermione felt and the rest looked even more confused.

Kingsley nodded at Draco who gave a short nod back and stood up, pulling Hermione with him and moving them to the podium.

"You first, love," Draco said sweetly in her head.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave the crowd a small smile. "I must admit, I never thought the public would be quite so taken with whom I choose to date," she said sweetly but then she turned to look at Skeeter and her eyes went hard. "Admittedly, I have suffered backlash from the Prophet's false stories about my love life before but I wasn't anticipating all of this. Kingsley asked if I would make a statement and, while I originally declined, as the day progressed and things became more out of control, it seemed best that I speak to you all directly." She gave another hard look at the line of reporters. "I am in a consensual relationship with Draco Malfoy. It honestly never occurred to me that this relationship would be anyone's business but our own and I will not be giving any updates as the relationship progresses. I respect the wizard standing with me far too much to be so crass. While I understand the public's interest in me, I am a very private person- as is Mr. Malfoy- and that will not change because we are in a relationship."

Draco squeezed her hand and she took a deep calming breath before she stared down Rita Skeeter. Hermione knew her eyes must have been frightening because the woman flinched. "Ms. Skeeter, you and I have clashed before. I have not forgotten the untruthful things you wrote about me in my fourth year at school when I was a mere child, stories that caused me to receive hate mail and, in one case, spend time in the infirmary from a suspicious powder that was sent by someone who was upset by what you wrote." The crowd started murmuring and Hermione looked around. "I suppose that is why I initially disregarded this article. Rita Skeeter is the editor of the Prophet, after all, so I was not shocked by such a sensational untruth being printed about me. However, when my healer was dragged to my home by my best friend who also happens to be an auror," she shrugged looking exasperated, "clearly, action was needed."

Louder voices were raised in anger and Rita Skeeter looked around as if she were trapped.

Hermione waited a moment until things had settled and then said very clearly. "I will be pursuing legal action against the Prophet for such a slanderous article and respectfully demanding a retraction. I also hope that they will print my statements today in full." She nodded firmly and then turned to look at Draco, who was smiling down at her fondly.

After a moment he turned to the crowd and said in his clear haughty voice, "I will also be pursuing legal action against the Prophet myself. Nevermind the chaos it created- this article was clearly a foul attempt to degrade not only myself, but a war heroine that the editor, in my opinion, has never treated fairly."

Rita looked positively ill now and Hermione smirked at her.

"We will answer a few questions," Hermione said sweetly.

A reporter for Witch Weekly raised her hand, her face rather excited. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us how long you have been in a romantic relationship?"

Hermione frowned a little as Draco shifted and then said in a firm tone, "Long enough."

"What attracted you to each other?" The witch asked looking curious.

Draco laughed and then shrugged. "What isn't attractive about her?"

Hermione sighed at how romantic that sounded and then smiled softly as she said, "There are far too many things for me to list that make Draco so attractive to me, and none of them are his stunning good looks."

There was chuckling at this and the witch nodded and then said, "Um- our sources claim you two were rather antagonistic towards each other while in school."

Draco replied to this breezily. "I was a prat, mostly."

Hermione laughed as the witch smirked and then said, "He was rather awful, but we are five years out of school. I don't see how it matters, what we acted like as children; we both have had to deal with similar scars and I highly respect the man standing next to me."

Another witch raised her hand and, in a French accent, said, "What do your friends and family think of the match?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not to sound rude but shouldn't you ask them that?"

The witch rolled her eyes. "We have; no one is willing to speak with us."

Hermione grinned now, her eyes twinkling. "Hmm, well there you go then."

Draco chuckled and then said, "My mother is very supportive of our relationship."

The witch nodded and sat down as another wizard stood up. "What about her blood status?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and stiffened. "What about it?"

"Your family was a firm supporter of blood supremacy."

Draco shrugged and then said calmly, "Obviously my mother and I are not."

"And your father? What is his opinion on this relationship?" the wizard demanded.

Hermione felt Draco's anger and spoke up for him. "His opinion is of no concern to us."

"Thank you, my beautiful mate," Draco said and she felt him working to calm his fury.

Rita Skeeter spoke, "but he is not supportive?" Her tone was evil and made Hermione shiver.

Draco glared at the woman and said in a cold voice. "He is in Azkaban. His choices and opinions no longer dictate my life. I do not need or seek his support, ever."

Hermione gasped a little at that and then turned to stare down Rita Skeeter, who was looking at them with that manic glee she got when she was about to do or say something rather foul.

"And you expect us to believe that you two have been in a relationship secretly? The first time you were spotted together was last night!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then said in a wry tone, "Muggleborn."

A few looked confused and Draco snorted. "We spend much of our time together in London, far away from anyone who would stalk us."

There was a collective gasp, probably at the idea that Draco Malfoy was spending time in muggle London and then chaos erupted as all the reporters started shouting questions. Kingsley stepped in, allowing Hermione and Draco to return to their seats as he got the room under control. His tone was firm. "I think we have cleared up that Miss Granger is not under the influence of any love potion or other magical influence. I will thank the wizarding publications, specifically our own, to not spread any false information that could create a panic. Miss Granger is obviously much adored and, given the sacrifices she made in her youth for our world, I personally feel she deserves our protection and support. I wish she and Mr. Malfoy well."

The audience started clapping and Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. Operation: Get the Public on Her Side seemed to have been a success. Rita was back to looking like she had swallowed stink sap; her glare could have blistered them as she followed them out the door, with her angry eyes blazing behind her horrid glasses. Hermione almost gave her a rude hand gesture but decided that would be far too petty. Draco didn't even glance in the direction of the tacky witch.

Hermione leaned into him for support as they walked out of the courtroom. They were quiet as they walked with Kingsley, ignoring all the stares.

OooOooOooOooO

When they made it to the Minister's outer offices, Harry met them with a grim smile. Looking around and casting a privacy charm, he said gleefully, "Rita looked terrified."

Hermione made a face and then said firmly. "Good. I am sending her a brief note, reminding her that I know a bigger secret about her then she thinks she does about me- horrible woman."

Draco looked at her curiously."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Unregistered meddling beetle remember."

"Ah right, when and how exactly did you figure that out by the way?"

Harry snorted. "When she locked the beetle in a jar our fourth year for spying on us in the hospital wing."

Draco went still and then stared down at her in shock. "You did that in school?"

Hermione flushed and then glared at Harry, who was smirking, and then said to Draco in a dry tone, "Don't piss her off, Malfoy. You have no idea what she is capable of." With that, the cheeky bugger left laughing all the way out of the office.

Hermione looked up at her mate who was looking at her with adoration and a bit of fear. "You are brilliant, but bloody terrifying," he crooned.

Hermione felt her lips twitch and then said honestly, "Ron said that often."

Kingsley cleared his throat, smiling at the pair. "Speaking of Mr. Weasley, he was pretty annoyed when I saw him this morning. I would send him an owl, if I were you, before he causes trouble."

Hermione sighed dramatically and said, "I will speak with the Weasleys Sunday when Ginny and I go over for supper. I am sure I will have Molly and Arthur's support."

Kingsley grinned. "You do. Arthur saw me first thing. demanding I do something about this situation." He gestured them into his office, smiling at his secretary. "Martha, if you wouldn't mind, please clear my schedule for the next half hour."

The witch nodded at him, eyeing Draco Malfoy with deep interest. Hermione sighed as she realized that, now that they were outed as a couple, this would probably be the new norm.

Kingsley sat down and looked them over, his face showing that he was debating how he was going to phrase something he knew Hermione would not like. She sighed in annoyance.

"What is it Kingsley? I promise I won't hex you."

Draco gasped at her. "You've hexed the Minister?"

Kingsley gave him a small smirk before he said, "Frequently, especially after her Order of Merlin when I made her do press. And I had a rather nasty case of boils in places I won't mention when I tried to convince her to write a memoir."

Draco looked at his mate in utter shock and she flushed before folding her arms in agitation. "Kingsley, what do you want?" she demanded.

"I want you under some kind of protection detail when in the wizarding world. Most will be appeased that you are fine and happy but a small fraction of the population may try to remove you from what they see as a dangerous situation." He gave Draco an apologetic look. "He was a Death Eater, Hermione."

Hermione blew out an angry breath. "Under duress perhaps."

Draco smiled at her and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "Thank you." He said sincerely but then he turned to look at Kingsley. "I will have protection placed upon her now that our relationship is public knowledge. It is standard in my family, my mother and I always have a few hit wizards tailing us when we are in wizarding areas. I can arrange for them to be available for us when we are out and about in muggle areas as well."

Hermione looked up shocked. "What?"

Draco let out a long breath and said quietly. "We are very wealthy, Hermione. It makes us appealing targets and that's not even taking into consideration those who are still angry at us for our part in the war. Three attempts have been made on my life in the last five years."

Hermione sat up horrified and looked over at Kingsley who nodded grimly. "An auror will also be watching out for you, Hermione. I want your mail screened, your office secured, and you to cooperate with me."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him to bugger off but paused as she felt Draco enter her mind his hand clasping hers tightly and his voice pleading.

"Please, Hermione, we know you are capable but it would make me sleep easier."

Hermione yanked her hand back and stood up in frustration. "For how long?"

Kingsley sighed. "At least a few weeks, until this calms down. I would be perfectly willing to reassess the situation every two weeks."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling in agitation before she said through gritted teeth. "The auror may not be either Harry or Ron."

Kingsley chuckled before hiding it with a cough and saying smoothly. "Of course."

Hermione blew out her breath. "Fine, set the magical law enforcement department loose on my mail, my flat is above my office so you can certainly place someone to watch over that; but when I am with Draco I want my privacy. I know how that lot gossips. And don't expect us not to put them through the ringer, test out just how good your so called 'best' are." She said giving him a rather smug look as Kingsley pinched the end of nose but nodded as if resigned to his fate.

Kingsley gave her a long look and said. "I don't want you wandering around muggle London without an auror with you."

Hermione glared at him and then said in a tight voice. "No. Absolutely no auror will be permitted to trail along after me in muggle London." She jerked her head towards Draco. "He is already having wizards tail me, let that be enough."

Kingsley looked over at Draco who gave him a weary look but nodded and the man sat back nodding in agreement. "I will send someone over to speak with Miss. Weasley, she lives with you and will also be affected."

Hermione smirked. "You better send Harry with that auror or Ginny might go ballistic. She is going to like this plan of yours about as much as I do."

Kingsley grimaced and then stood up. "Perhaps I better speak with her."

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise that the Minister of Magic would head over with an auror to speak with a witch but Hermione clued him in.

"The last time he tried to set up protection for us Ginny sent the auror to St Mungos with her bat boogey hex. We can take care of ourselves very well, thank you very much."

Kingsley seemed to struggle for a moment before he sighed heavily and said in his deep tone. "As of yet Miss. Weasley has not seen fit to hex me."

Hermione grinned at him and folded her arms her eyes alight with glee. "That might change today. Her father is in magical law enforcement now, do you honestly think she is going to be amused that she has to be home every night or risk explaining where she was to her father?"

Draco hid his chuckle as Kingsley looked up his eyes flashing with what could only be fear. "I hadn't considered that."

Hermione nodded without pity. "Hmm, well good luck then, Kings."

Kingsley swallowed heavily and gestured for them to follow him out of his office, heading off to speak with whatever poor wizard or witch he was going to be recruiting to protect Hermione and Ginny.

OooOooOooOooO

Draco shook his head and pulled her out into the hallway. "Come on, the day is a wash, let's go play in muggle London and get some dinner."

Hermione laughed allowing him to pull her out into the atrium. "They will know to search for us now and besides how will your hit wizards follow us?"

Draco sighed and pulled out a large gold coin. "Look familiar?"

Obviously he had used the same charm she had on the coins for Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year.

She smirked looking down at it and then laughed. "Cheeky, so you can just tell our bodyguards where we end up?"

He nodded putting the coin back in the pocket of his trousers and then shrugged off his robes shrinking them and also putting them in his pocket.

"Any ideas?"

Hermione smirked and then said. "Want to meet my parents?"

He swallowed looking slightly panicked but then he nodded slowly. "I would be honored."

Hermione smiled brightly and walked him to the apparition point hugging her arms around his waist apparating them to the shed in her parents backyard.

He looked around confused and she laughed. "It's the garden shed, I have to adjust the wards to let you in."

His face cleared and then he moved to open the door allowing her to exit first and took in the well-kept yard and the two story home.

"You grew up here?"

Hermione nodded absently as she adjusted the wards and then turned to smile at him. "Yes, amazingly it wasn't destroyed in the war, they ransacked the inside but it was easily cleaned up, and my parents decided to stay here when they came back from Australia. They are retired now. Come on, let's see what mum is preparing for dinner. Maybe we can talk her into take out?"

Draco hesitated and then said softly. "Take out?"

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly. "You, Draco Malfoy, have so much to learn."

* * *

Notes:

I took a few hours this afternoon to write and edit this to post for you lovely readers. Plus this has been rattling around in my head and was starting to drive me nutty.

I am not sure anyone reads these little notes, but I promise I am NOT abandoning any stories. They are just still being written and that takes time. I think Love of a Mate will end up around 25 chapters. But we will see what my muse decides. :)

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. It was heavy on non fluffiness and I think we will make up for that soon, but up next I really feel it's time we met with the Grangers.

I am not sure we have neutralized Skeeter either, she worries me...

Personal Note: (I won't mind if you skip this.)

My little strawberry is due for surgery on Tuesday and my Momma is due to arrive in two days and my house is a MESS. So I am off tonight to get fluids and check that my kidney infection is really gone (thank you Lupus, you rat bastard) and then it's a mad scramble to convince a four and six year old to help me clean rather than act like little tornadoes.

Plus, my little strawberry has been out for something called 'fall break' all week. I never got a 'fall break' when I was in first grade!

Thank you all for the lovely notes of encouragement and kind words for my family. It's deeply appreciated.

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram for updates on my life and such if you would care to have them. CrystalJeanRed

Cheers,  
Cjean


	13. Beating Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K. for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**

 **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons, and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**

 _ **Music is my muse:**_  
 _ **Song for this chapter: Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeren**_  
 _ **Lyrics: Place your hand on my beating heart.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 13**  
 **Beating Heart**

Hermione took Draco's hand as they walked through the back door and flashed him a reassuring smile as well as a quick "It will be fine, I promise" through their link.

He shuddered and nodded briskly at her as they made it past the mud room and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table in an apron with her father who was reading a book. Her mum was obviously trying to decide if she should cook dinner or not because she had the take-out menus open in front of her.

"Mum, Pop," Hermione said happily, letting go of Draco's hand to rush over and hug her parents, who looked up with happy smiles. "I brought someone to meet you."

The Grangers turned with surprised faces to face the tall, handsome boy in well-pressed attire standing in their kitchen. Her mum immediately took off her apron and smoothed down her skirt.

"Goodness, child, a little warning!"

Hermione smirked and winked at her Pop, who was smiling at his wife, fussing with her hair now.

"I apologize for-" Draco started, only to be cut off by William Granger, who knew his wife well.

"Nonsense, young man. She would be fussing even if she'd had two weeks warning."

Helen Granger glared at him and then sighed in defeat, shaking her head as Hermione laughed.

"It was spur of the moment thing, mum. I promise. Draco and I both had the afternoon off and wanted to drop by for dinner. He's never had take-out. Can we do Chinese?"

Her mother's eyes went wide and then she laughed as it all clicked into place. "Oh! He's one of your kind then?"

Draco frowned as Hermione smiled at him reassuringly. "Yes, mum. This is Draco Malfoy, a wizard I went to school with and my- um- boyfriend?"

Draco shot her a frenzied look and a small shrug as if to say that he couldn't think of a better term to give her parents either.

Her mum's eyes went wide while her pop stood up to shake Draco's hand, looking him over more closely as he did. "Malfoy, you say... Isn't that the boy you had problems with?"

Draco flushed and cleared his throat. "I was a bit of a prat, sir."

Her mum tried to muffle her laughter as her pop laughed outright and smacked Draco on the shoulder. "Well, it takes a man to admit it! Come on into the parlor and let's all sit down we can order that take-out and you two can tell us how long this has been going on."

Hermione winced a bit but rolled her eyes and took Draco's hand. As her parents walked out, her mother grabbing the take-out menu she wanted; she could call the order in from the parlor.

"See, they really aren't that scary," she whispered to him.

He raised an unconvinced eyebrow at her and shook his head, allowing her to lead him into the parlor.

OooOooOooOooO

Draco looked around the strange room with curiosity as he graciously took a glass of port from Mr. Granger. Hermione explained all the instruments in the room to him and their functions. He had heard of a few offhandedly in school from other students talking. Telly, radio, telephone. He nodded and watched as Mrs. Granger picked up the phone thing, pressed some numbers, and then spoke their order into it.

"Do you have a telephone?" he asked Hermione curiously.

She nodded and pulled something small out of her purse, handing it to him. "It's a mobile, meaning it can go with you anywhere. I can call my parents here at the house or on their mobiles too."

Draco turned it over frowning and then nodded. "Right. Rather ingenuous, actually. Faster than an owl, for sure. I shall have to get one."

Hermione smiled at him in delight. "I could go with you to pick one out. You can get one that is prepaid or one that has a service contract. You will need a muggle bank account to sign up for the contract. Gringotts can actually have those linked to your vault now. Before that, I would have to exchange money at the bank all the time. They opened a muggle branch in London which links to the one in Diagon Alley just last year; it's been brilliant."

Draco nodded absently, a bit overwhelmed all this new information, and continued to look over the phone. So far, he knew that it flipped open and had numbers on it, as well as some other buttons.

"You will have to teach me how to use this," he said to her in his head.

She smiled at him and nodded and then turned to ask her father something about his investments. Draco tuned into this curiously and waited for her father to return to interrogating him. He could sense that the man wanted to desperately and Hermione was just putting him off.

As it happened, Hermione turned out to be rather good at distracting her father. It wasn't until after the dinner of "take-out," which he had to admit had been weird looking but very good, that the conversation turned around to him again.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, was is it that you do in the wizarding world?"

He could sense Hermione's unease and sent her reassuring pheromones. "I work with my family's interests and investments, which are varied and many. Malfoy Corporation has its fingers in rather a few things in our world."

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like you have a lot of money then?"

Draco nodded slowly and then frowned. "A fair bit, at this point. We were unfortunately on the wrong side of the war when my father ran things; we lost rather a lot to reparation fines and such. I have spent the last five years rebuilding our vaults as well as our public image."

Mrs. Granger sat up then, suddenly alert. "Wrong side of the war? Does that mean you and Hermione fought each other?"

Draco winced. "Not directly, no," he said, his tone full of remorse.

Hermione sighed heavily and looked at her parents, her eyes a bit haunted, "I made him promise not to help our side for his safety. His mother was being held hostage, and we all would have been at risk. He had a part to play and I magically bound him to it. We'd been together since sixth year, but I cast a memory charm on myself so I wouldn't know. I had to help Harry and he had to help his mother."

Helen Granger sat back in her seat, looking at her daughter in horror and anger. "Another memory charm, Hermione Jean?"

Hermione flinched and went pale as her father stood up angrily. "Young lady-"

Draco stood up and held up his hands. "Please, she literally saved my life by doing what she did, just as she saved yours before. My father was a Death Eater. He was actually tasked with finding and killing you two. I told her to get you both out of the country and she very wisely took my advice."

Hermione looked at him startled as she hadn't remembered him telling her that. He sent her the memory over their link and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh, Draco, you risked a lot by telling me that."

He shrugged and sat down when her father did. "I couldn't let my own father kill your parents, love."

Hermione nodded and sniffed her tears back, burying her face in his chest. Draco looked up at the startled Grangers and gave them a pleading look to let him handle it.

"Please stop, mate. Your parents are shocked," he said gently in her head, "All is well now. They are alive. We are alive because of you."

Hermione took a deep breath and then sat up, leaning over to kiss him gently. "Thank you for risking so much for me."

Draco nodded uncomfortably as Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "We were rather upset with her when she found us and," he gestured at his head, "fixed things."

Draco gave him a sympathetic look as Hermione sighed and shook her head in frustration. "I am not sorry. You two wouldn't leave and I did what I had to do to keep you alive."

At her mother's stern look, Hermione conceded. "Okay, I am sorry. Please understand- I had to keep you both safe."

Mrs. Granger tutted but she wiped at her eyes and they spoke of it no more.

OooOooOooOooO

It was a short time later when they left. Again they left through the back of the house so that they could apparate back.

"You didn't change the wards back," he whispered as they landed by her flat.

She shrugged at him, tilting her head slightly and giving him an odd look. "Why would I? As my mum said, you are welcome over any time."

Draco felt his heart swell at her trust and leaned down to kiss her hungrily. Unfortunately, there was a scuffling noise and then a flash that startled them apart.

"What the bloody hell!" Hermione whispered, turning with her wand out to see a smirking wizard spin in place and disappear. With a pop, another wizard stepped out in auror robes and sneered at them.

"You would think you would know better than to give them a front page photo op."

Hermione glared and didn't lower her wand, stepping in front of Draco. She knew that couldn't hex the git, since he was still technically on probation since the war.

"Who are you?"

"Auror Hearth, at your service," the man said, still sneering and giving them a deep bow.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and petrified him so that he couldn't stand up from his bow, though he could still move enough that he wouldn't fall over- a variation of petrificus totalus she'd come up with herself.

"Listen here, Hearth. You can keep your snark to yourself or I will hex you into oblivion- and before you go complaining to your superior, mind that I can out-duel him with one hand tied behind my back and Kingsley won't save you either. Be respectful or be reassigned."

She waved her wand, dismissing the spell, and grabbed Draco's hand. She threw up a silent shielding spell around them as she rushed up the stairs to her flat and slammed the door behind them.

Draco laughed as soon as the door closed. "Did you really just hex an auror?"

Hermione glared at him and put up a few more protective wards on the door. "Git, with his sneering face and comments. And what was with that bow?" she huffed.

Ginny walked into the foyer then, looking highly annoyed. "Hearth, was it?" Hermione nodded and Ginny snorted. "I already gave him boils. He had to go get the counterspell from Harry, who sent me an owl that just said half the office was highly impressed."

Draco stood there stunned before he cleared his throat and said tentatively, "They are here to protect you."

Both girls gave him disgusted looks but it was Ginny who threw a wandless and silent hex at him pinning him to the wall. "Six brothers, a war- do you really think one auror is going to do a damn thing if I am attacked?"

Hermione laughed and silently removed Ginny's spell on Draco. "Leave my mate out of this. He isn't yet aware of the terror we can invoke; he missed most of what we did in the battle."

Draco wiped a hand down his face, going bit pale. "Thank Merlin for that."

Hermione ignored him. "Did Kingsley show up to try and talk you round to this protection detail?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she waved them into the kitchen where she poured them a glass of wine. "Oh he sure did. I had particular delight in reminding him of my bat boogey hex. The great prat. I already have Harry, Ron, Bill, and George breathing down my neck. As if I need any more aurors hanging around."

Hermione giggled and sank down in Draco's lap. "Plus, as your father is head of Magical Law Enforcement, he will know when you don't come home from Harry's."

Ginny looked up livid. "Why do you think I hexed Auror Hearth? He was bragging about my Da saying that he would pay them a galleon for keeping track of my curfew."

Hermione fell back against Draco laughing and felt him hold in laughter as well. "It won't be for long, I reckon," Hermione said to Ginny reassuringly.

Harry will get annoyed with it all and just convince your father to have you move in with him and Ron and I can stay with Draco."

Draco sat up and she felt him go stiff and then she flushed. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! If you don't-"

He put his hand over her mouth and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I want- I very much want."

Ginny giggled now and toasted Draco. "I bet we only have to dodge three aurors before we win this round."

Hermione got thoughtful and then said. "No, probably five. You in?"

Ginny raised her glass. "Oh, I am so in!"

Hermione felt inclined to remind her friend of the other option. "They might move you back to the Burrow."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Oh no they won't. I told mum if she ever tried to move me back Harry and I would elope and she wouldn't get her big wedding. George's flat is a disgusting pig sty, so that leaves Ron, who happens to live with Harry and both of them are aurors." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I will be oh so safe!"

Hermione smirked and then tilted her head. "Unless they make Kreacher your chaperone."

Ginny looked horrified. "I will avada that damn elf if they even consider it!"

Hermione sat up horrified as Draco burst into laughter. "Ginny!"

OooOooOooOooO

A few moments later, Draco insisted on leaving and Hermione stood at the door looking at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"I don't want you to go."

He sighed and leaned down to kiss her lips, lingering as he did but pulling away when his blood started to boil.

"The place will be staked out with reporters, love. I can't stay. Your reputation-"

Hermione pulled at his shirt and kissed him desperately, nibbling at his lower lip and smiling as he groaned and buried his hands in her hair.

"Hang my reputation- please stay."

He sighed and pulled away, giving her a hard look. "Don't make me stay, Hermione. My mother does care about your reputation. You are putting me in a very tough position if you ask this of me."

Hermione looked horrified as she realized that through the bond she was compelling him. "Oh! I hate that you have to do what I want."

Draco smiled at her and wiped at the frown lines between her eyes. "I know, and that makes me adore you that much more. When you are at the manor, we can take as long as we want kissing goodnight and you can decide where you want to stay."

Hermione looked up at him and sighed dreamily as his pheromones rushed over her. She closed her eyes and said. "I don't know what I did to earn feelings like this. It's all so much, Draco. You overwhelm me."

He let out a small laugh and hugged her tightly. "My mother will be very happy to get you under our roof. It has much more protection than this flat, no matter how excellent your wards are. Three days- that's about the most I can stand being separated from you."

Hermione nodded and smiled brightly, letting go of his shirt. "Oh, don't worry. Ginny and I are up to the task. Will I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and kissed her again before he groaned and stepped back, pulling his robes out of his pocket and enlarging them so that he could put them back on.

"I will bring over some scones for tea with you two before I check in at my office. Is that acceptable?"

Hermione nodded. "Pomegranate scones."

He rolled his eyes, opening the door. "Goodnight, mate."

Hermione waited for the door to close and reset the wards and then sighed heavily as she whispered, "Goodnight. I love you."

"I don't think he can hear you through the three silencing charms you have up," Ginny said tartly from the hallway.

Hermione turned around and stuck out her tongue, heading to her bed, but froze as she heard in her head softly and silkily:

"I love you too."

She gasped and put her hands to her burning face as Ginny's eyes went wide. Then, her best friend starting laughing and singing loudly at her, "Draco and Hermione, sitting in a tree-"

Hermione threw a silencing charm at Ginny and rushed to her bedroom. He had heard her! And he loved her too!

Ginny was still silenced so she couldn't point out that Hermione skipped to the bedroom door looking as if she had just gotten an Outstanding on all of her N.E.W.T.s again.

* * *

Notes:

I am posting this chapter because I want to get it out but I have a few things that bother me. The cell phone being the first and the names as mentioned above. I send chapters to my beta after I post and she sends them back and we update that way, it just works for us, so I apologize for comma errors and such.

I free write, that means I have absolutely no idea how the chapter or fanfic is going to turn out till I sit down at my computer. No outline, no set ideas. I just let my muse go. This is not a very organized system but this is how I write. However I will NEVER have two Dramione fics running at the same time as a work in progress again and I think I have just decided Hermione's parents are named Helen and William from this point forward in my fanfiction. If there is a mix up still can you PLEASE let me know? I would appreciate it so much.

 _*** Got this back from Ihrin, so it's been beta'd as of 4-2-17 if you still find mistakes can you pretty please send me a PM. I appreciate your help with this so much. I honestly just don't have the time to write and beta and I know my grammar is awful, I can't apologize enough. Especially if you catch me misspelling a characters last name. :) Please, Please, PLEASE call me out on that! ***  
 **  
**_ **###This fic ( as well as my others) will be featured in July 2017 on Granger Enchanted Survivors on FB and I am working so hard to finish it and at least fix as many mistakes as I can. I would be the worlds worst writer with out my beta Ihrin and you dear readers. ###**

Thank you for all the kind words and well wishes. Strawberry had an awful few days but is doing much better now, I am hopeful by the middle of next week she can go back to school. We have to check up on her ear that was patched first. Tonsil surgery is no joke. My poor baby is miserable.  
I had a bit of a scare and ended up in hospital this weekend. I am on the mend and well cared for.

All of this information can be found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed so don't forget to follow me. I post about my family, my adventures and other things. If you let me know you are a reader I always follow you back.

Appreciate the love!

This is an old Author note but I am leaving it up so years from now I can remember what was going on when I uploaded this chapter. So, basically y'all are reading my diary. Eek! 

Up Next:  
I think the girls should have some fun with some poor Auror's. We should meet Ron in this fic and hopefully get some fluffy goodness. But, who knows what my muse will do?

Cheers and sorry for the long note.  
Cjean


	14. Count to Ten

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Ten, Jewel  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Whoever said love is easy, must have never been in love.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate  
Chapter 14  
Count to Ten**

Hermione looked up as Ginny slammed into the flat Draco was sitting at their small table and raised an eyebrow over the paper with a slight smirk as if he already knew what had happened. Perhaps he did, Vella hearing being what it was.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked buttering a scone and handing it to Ginny who took it and plopped down in the chair in annoyance.

A week on in their 'imprisonment' as Ginny called it and no one was really budging on the position that the girls stay put and be guarded. Well, Harry had come around and Draco was all for moving Hermione into the large Manor house. But Ginny's father and the minister were not coming around.

"I might murder my father." Ginny said in a low tone taking a rather vicious bite of her scone.

Hermione looked slightly alarmed. "What did he do?" Ginny usually was angry with her mother not her good natured father.

"Ron, Hermione. Ronald is outside of our flat in a very poor disguise."

Draco put down his paper. "I beg your pardon."

Ginny nodded. "Oh someone will be begging I assure you. I am sending an owl to Harry right now! RON! Honestly what are they thinking?"

Hermione frowned as she wiped the crumbs off her hands. "Probably that we have put most of their force in hospital over the last week and Ron is the last trained one left with any hope of knowing our tricks. But Kings did promise us not to use Harry or Ronald so he broke his end of the deal. I say we parlay with him before you injure your own brother and use this to our advantage."

Ginny glared at the table for a moment before her eyes lit up and she stood up. "Oh, fair point. He did give his word not to use my brother didn't he? Kings is going to regret that." She looked over at Draco and pointed at him. "Be a good snake and come along to help us trap him in his own web will ya?"

Draco sighed but then smirked rubbing his hands together. "As it gets me what I wish, I would be happy to little lion. Still owling Mr. Potter?"

Harry and Draco had managed to come to a weird truce of sorts over the last week. Hermione just didn't question it and Ginny went with it as well. After all it suited the girls' purpose of getting rid of their guard rather nicely if the boys got along right now.

"Nope he can just be surprised when I show up and Ron can feel blessed I didn't curse him to hospital with him hiding in the shrubbery in that horrible disguise, honestly as if I wouldn't recognize my own brother!"

Hermione laughed and linked her arms through Ginny's. "Come on lets go get dolled up to sink a minister. Should only take an hour. I will stun Ron, we will hog tie him and take him with us and Mr. Sakelbolt will have some serious explaining to do, as will your father as he assured us family would be kept out of this as well."

Ginny's eyes twinkled as she giggled. "Oh this makes up for all of this. My brother hog tied and levitated into the minister's office with da having to be there to try and explain what Ron was doing in the shrubs in a bad disguise in front of our flat to the minister who probably knew nothing about it. But I am putting the other prat in an equally stupid muggle disguise that was sent with him in the spell damage ward."

Hermione shook her head. "It's my turn, I have been saving a charm that will take them at least a week to figure out. Instead of talking he will sing loudly and tap dance. It will make him completely inept at undercover work. The counter curse is wickedly unexpected."

Ginny looked at her friend with appreciation. "No one can counter it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Snape could, I found it in his old potions book. The one that burned during the war. I memorized it just in case before I made Harry hide the book in our sixth year. Before we knew Snape was the 'Half Blood Prince' and all."

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Oh that is brilliant. What's the counter then?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not a charm or spell. Standard hiccup potion with a touch a ginger. The spell is a jinx."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "Brilliant, they will all think to use a spell to counter it, he will be stuck there forever. Will you give credit to Snape for the jinx?"

Hermione nodded. "Course I will. And when they finally crawl to me to fix the poor idiot I will credit Snape with the antidote too."

 **OooOooOooO**

Draco who was in the kitchen still and could hear everything shook his head and let it drop into his hands making a mental note to never really anger his mate, she was truly more Slytherin than he was. Saving an obscure jinx she had learned from an unknown source in sixth year that she now knew was created by a known spy and death eater just for a random poor Auror outside, and not worried at all that the young wizard would suffer for weeks. He actually shuddered unsure if he was deeply turned on or worried. He settled for both, his mate had impressed him, terrified him, and stunned him all week with her spell work.

Teamed with Ginny he was pretty sure the two of them could have won the war on their own if given enough time. They were a force to be reckoned with, wicked fast with their wand work, and terribly clever with spells. Where they came up with half of them disturbed him. Harry had told him he himself sometimes wondered if the girls didn't sit around at night and simple make up charms and jinxes to use on Ginny's brothers at some point in time just to amuse themselves. Or if they didn't sit around with George to amuse him and cheer him up and come up with all this stuff. George of course wasn't talking, firmly on the girl's side that they could take care of themselves.

Draco had taken to drinking fire whiskey with Harry -at the Manor of all places- while the wizard gave him a rundown of all the antics the girls had been up to that day. His own security force had not escaped their spell work either. At last count eight on his payroll were on leave or in hospital. He had tripled all their pay at this point and still lost a few to fear. His mate was proving harder to guard then he had anticipated. His mother found it hysterical, pointing out that Hermione clearly could guard herself rather well and he was wasting his gold. Add in that she could tell him instantly through the bond if anything was wrong he was being rather silly in her opinion.

But until they were fully bonded again Draco didn't trust that he could protect her to his fullest. He had been able to resist protecting her that day in the manor, that awful day when he had smelled her blood, felt her pain, he had not died as he should have from her torture.

He might settle down after they were fully bonded again and he could always sense her and nothing could stop him from protecting her. No spell, no compulsion, no charm. But his mate was smart damn her. Draco went into cold sweats a few times a day when his mate cut him out of her emotions or mind through what he knew must be a form of concentrated meditation mixed with occlumency. She had been practicing it in sixth year, worried he would still sense her during the war. He knew she had kept up on meditation and occlumency during the war, it was how she had survived his Aunt's attacks on her mind. His brilliant stubborn mate. He sighed as he felt her excitement at what the girls were planning and stood up to warn Potter.

The wizard would want to be there to calm down his friend he supposed. From what he remembered of Ronald Weasley he fired shots first and thought later, and while Potter might allow Ginny and Ronald to fight it out, Draco would not stand for the redheaded wizard to fire a curse at his mate; even if she did stun him and humiliate him. Draco tried to contain his glee as he sent off the owl and made sure his robes were crumb free, it was petty and he knew it but seeing the girls get on up on Ronald Weasley was about to make his day. But he was an adult now so he did contact his security warning them to make themselves scarce or the girls might hex them as well. His rather boring Tuesday morning at the office had just been rescheduled he thought as he sent a quick message by a special coin to his personal assistant and shook his head at the giggling as the girls continued to dress. He had meetings to get to so would have to rush off but he would not miss the showdown at the minsters office this morning. His mate was about to impress him. He just hoped he could contain his passion and not make a spectacle of himself, he kept reminding himself he was about to get her alone, in is home.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Hermione and Ginny waltzed into the ministry with Draco walking between them, Ginny levitating her livid and tomato red faced brother in front of her, both of the girls were dressed to the nines with smiles on their face. Draco looked bored in his grey dress robes and most payed no mind to him considering the spectacle the Ronald made in his muggle outfit as he was levitated by his own smiling sister.

The minister's secretary looked appalled as the girls pushed past her and into Kingsley's office unannounced.

Ginny spoke first. "The other one is probably at St. Mungo's by now. My brother however we have brought to you without his rather horrible disguise."

Hermione tapped her heeled shoe. "He was in our shrubbery, Kings. Ronald, who you assured us would not be involved. You do remember that conversation do you not?"

Draco took a seat and crossed his arms as Harry Potter rushed in and groaned. "Ginny!"

She whirled around and glared at him. "Don't you start! Did you know about this?"

Harry went a little flushed and then deflated. "We have no one left willing to go!" He yelled in frustration.

Ginny sputtered and turned around to glare at the minister. "Your Auror's are afraid of _US_?"

Arthur Weasley, now head of Magical Law Enforcement rushed in and let out a loud groan. "Now what is going on here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You sent Ronald to spy on us. We told you we didn't need a force of Auror's and you sent them anyways, our stipulation was to help you train them, but if you sent Ron or Harry all bets were off."

Kingsley sank down into his office desk chair looking half amused and half annoyed. "Help train them? They are all still in hospital!"

Ginny rolled her own eyes now and folded her arms. "Clearly you need to revamp your training then. Ronald didn't fare much better."

Ron huffed but was still silenced so it came out more like a silent grunt and his cheeks puffed out. Arthur Weasley went red in the face and turned on Draco. "What part did you play in this?"

Draco shrugged. "I wouldn't allow them to hex him." He said in his bored aristocratic drawl. "The other wizard however I could not save."

Hermione grinned and then glared at Ron who was glaring at her. "Oh shove off Ron you tried to hex me first!"

Draco stood up at this. "I wish to lodge a complaint at that, Mr. Weasley."

Everyone went very still, even Hermione as she realized that this could get ugly very fast.

Kingsley stood up and unsilenced Ron. "Ronald?"

Ron went a bit pale but his ears stayed red. "I knew that look, Hermione was going to do something to me. Of course I tried to get her first. I know what she can do!"

Harry groaned and shook his head then turned on the elder Weasley. "And this is why I said don't send Ron."

Arthur Weasley went even redder. "Right, well, I think we can all agree this was…"

Ginny spoke up interrupting her father. "A terrible idea?"

Hermione snorted glaring at Ron. "You idiot!"

Ron glared right back at her but then grinned. "Well, considering I didn't fancy a trip to the hospital I was trying to hit you with a jelly jinx hex before you got me with something worse."

Ginny laughed outright. "Then I would have just gotten you. You great prat, how did you end up an Auror again?"

Kingsley chuckled before he turned to Draco. "To be fair, all things considered, I think we can agree neither would have hurt the other Mr. Malfoy."

Draco narrowed his eyes but the glare from his mate had him giving a stiff nod and sitting back down. Her sweet _'thank you'_ in his mind made it worth it.

Arthur Weasley frowned scratching at the back of his neck. "What do we do with the girls?"

Harry spoke up. "We move them as we told you from the start of all this. Hermione goes to the Manor and Ginny comes to live with Ronald and me. No one would think to look for either of them there. Everyone would expect them both to go to the burrow."

Kingsley sighed but nodded. "He has a point, Arthur. It's unexpected and the ancient protections on both homes are…"

Arthur Weasley waved his hand frowning. "Yes I know that is not my worry. How will I explain this to Molly?"

Ginny snorted as Harry went a little pale and Ron went red. Draco looked confused as Hermione shuffled her feet and Kingsley looked at the fire his face worried. Finally Kingsley said. "She will just have to be told it is the safest option. Ronald is there after all with Ginny and Harry and Narcissa lives at the Manor so Hermione and Draco will have a chaperone."

 **OooOooOooOooO**

There was total silence and then finally Arthur Weasley deflated mumbled a bit and nodded his head before he walked out and everyone looked around. Ron left after his father still looking rather mad. Harry walked over and hugged Ginny still a bit miffed but he smiled at her before he rushed off after his best friend. Draco walked over and kissed Hermione on the head before he to left for the office and his meetings leaving just the girls smiling up at an exhausted looking Kingsley.

"Who is going to tell me what new jinx we have on the poor Auror from this morning?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then started laughing hysterically while Ginny giggled before Hermione held up her hand.

"It was me, and Snape created it. But they have to come asking before I tell them what it is and how to cure it. The smug bastards are far too obnoxious and when I tried to help the last time they were so rude that I have decided I am making them come begging for the jinx and in this case the antidote."

Kingsley shook his head looking impressed and horrified. "Oh Hermione."

Ginny snorted. "It's true, they were awful to her. Be thankful I didn't use my new hex out on my brother, I haven't even figured out the counter curse for it yet."

Kingsley waved at them smiling and shaking his head. "Go and pack and I don't want to see you two trouble makers for at least a month. I should have you arrested, I would if the public wouldn't have me strung up. Do you know that Arthur and I will have to send all the Auror's back through training thanks to you two? You bested the best we have. It's a disgrace, if this gets out we will be a laughing stalk. Go away, before I change my mind and throw you in Azkaban."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny laughed out right and they left arm in arm to pack their bags smiling sweetly at their rather worried looking new escorts who looked like new Auror's sent over to escort them home. They wouldn't hex this pair, there was no need now. The girls had gotten exactly what they wished for, all in seven and a half days.

Hermione and Ginny: One. Magical Law Enforcement: Zero

* * *

 **Notes:**  
My dear readers,

I am so sorry for the long delay and I can't tell you when the next chapter will be, although I promise I know what will happen with this story thanks to Tink- my muse is full of ideas. But I have open heart surgery this Friday. A lot has happened in November that is very scary. Please follow me on Instagram to keep up to date. CrystaljeanRed

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are not too many errors. I will try to update Accidental Proposal before I go. If you can get over there to comment that I am in hospital that would be great. I am not sure how long my energy will last. The blood thinner medication for the tumor they found on my heart leaves me very weak and tired. My Children will go to my parents in California while I am in hospital and recovering. Friends are coming out to help my husband over Christmas with me. I am in good spirits and as I said you can keep up with my recovery on Istagram.

All my love and thanks,

Cjean


	15. Together

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**If ; Dragmatic  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **If I could shake the hands of time/ its mine/ it's the only thing I need.  
**_ _ **This song was on the second to last episode of Dawson's Creek when Pacey looked up and saw Joey. You can't buy it but can find it on you tube. It's amazing and has always been a huge favorite of mine.**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate  
Chapter 15  
Together**

Hermione looked up as someone knocked on the flat and smiled as she felt Draco enter her mind.

" _Let me in little mate."_

She jumped up from her table and looked around her now empty flat. Three house elves had come and helped the girls pack, provided by Narcissa of course. There was nothing to show she had ever lived above her offices anymore. She and Ginny had agreed to let the place out as another set of house elves had cleaned the flat to perfection after all their things had been taken away. The extra money could go to the foundation.

Harry had arrived for Ginny not ten minutes past. Hermione had just finished charming the flat against bugs and magical creatures.

She opened the door still in her suit from earlier and smiled at Draco who looked just as dashing in his grey dress robes.

"How was your day?" she asked sweetly.

He gave her a long look and then shook his head. "Life with you is never going to be boring. My day started out with a bang and stayed very busy. I apologize for being late retrieving you. We had better hurry so we can change for dinner. I am afraid we will miss cocktails."

Hermione felt her stomach flip and said quickly. "Is there a book on all this pureblood stuff?"

Draco smirked at her before he nodded and then pulled something out of his robes. "Start here, I will bring you a new one every night. Mother will be training you as well. You will have to schedule lunch with her three times a week."

Hermione felt overwhelmed and he stopped and tilted her chin up. "You outsmarted the most powerful wizard our world has known. I think you can survive this my love. My mother is an excellent teacher and you are far more Slytherin then you realize. It's watching people, reading them, knowing intentions, knowing what they are really saying. You have always done that my mate."

Hermione took a deep breath and then thought back on her youth and then nodded. "Yes I suppose so."

Draco bent down and kissed her softly on the side of the mouth. "You just have to learn which fork goes where. Silly things really."

Hermione looked up shocked. "Oh but I know all that. I had to go to prep school the summer of my third year, my grandmother insisted. It's an English tradition on my mothers' side."

Draco stepped back. "Show me?"

Hermione frowned and then closed her eyes and brought up the memories of the weeks in prep school.

Draco chuckled. "Amazing. You already know all mother thinks she must teach you. I simply wish I could photograph her face tonight at dinner. She is testing to see where she must start and serving a full course meal."

Hermione grinned and grabbed his hand. "I will have to send a thank you note to my grandmother then."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione was only slightly surprised to find that her wardrobe in her room held not only her clothes but a selection of robes that had obviously been tailored for her by Narcissa. She picked out a bronze one and put on flats since her feet hurt a bit.

Taming her hair without Ginny's help was a bit harder but she managed something she thought looked pretty. She kept the makeup simple just doing her eyes and lips, she was flushed enough. She quickly made sure her nails were clean and presentable and then put on some lotion with a light magnolia scent she knew Draco liked.

He was waiting for her in black dress robes and looked at her hungrily. "My mother." He said simply looking at her rather low cut robe.

Hermione nodded as he inhaled and then closed his eyes.

"Is it not okay, I can change?" Hermione said softly.

Draco snorted. "She wants us bonded and married, love. She put your room next to mine."

Hermione knew her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. "Oh." She said stupidly.

Draco shuddered for a moment and then he pushed off the wall and took her arm caressing it. "Come we are already late. I will ravish you after dinner, in one of our beds."

Hermione went hot and cold at the same time; her voice was needy as she said simply. "Draco."

He gave a small barely heard moan. "I know, I will give you all the time I can; I promise I will try."

Hermione squeezed her hand in his. "I am ready."

Draco almost fell walking before he turned looking at her shocked. "Hermione-"

She nodded at him not allowing him to finish. "I remember- I am ready. When you are I mean. If you want a ceremony first- that's okay." She was blushing now and very nervous. "I am not fussy, Draco. You know this."

He removed his hand from hers and cupped her face grabbing it and kissing her so softly on the lips, nibbling her lower lip before he slowly moved her robes aside to bear the mark and kissed it causing her to tremble.

"I need no ceremony to mate with you. Tonight will do. Our ceremony when we marry will be lavish enough for us both I think. Let us go and shock my mother with your perfect table manners. Then, we have something to finish."

 **OooOooOooO**

When they entered the giant ornate dining room Hermione stiffened as she was met by Lucius Malfoy in portrait form glaring at her down from the head seat.

"I thought you had to be dead to have a portrait done?" She said softly.

Draco sighed glaring up at his father. "As a Malfoy he is dead. He was stripped of the name, he no longer is head of the family, I am. He will die in prison, disgraced and abandoned by the house. He let down the wards to let another man not of our blood direct the house. So the house abandoned him. It was why he was so weak by the end of the war."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense. Your magic in a way is tied to your land, the wards of your house. You can feel the difference while on this land. As if something makes it stronger."

Draco nodded at her impressed. "Our land is built on top of well; fey lines I suppose you could call them. Ripples in areas where magic is stronger. Like Hogwarts; when our ancestors created the house they made blood oaths with the magic around it to always protect it with their blood. My father betrayed that oath when he handed over control to the Dark Lord. So the magic rejected him."

Lucius sneered but did not speak.

"Is he silenced?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco grinned. "The house wards do not allow him to speak. And his is the smallest portrait ever of a Malfoy heir."

Hermione nodded and then turned looking around the opulent room. "Why is he here?"

Draco grimaced. "My mother - whatever his faults- did love him."

Hermione gave a small grimace but nodded in understanding and then turned as Narcissa walked in looking beautiful in light green dress robes.

"Ah, wonderful. So glad the two of you made it. Hermione dear how do you find your room?"

Hermione stepped forward to be kissed on both cheeks returning the gesture and smiled.

"My room is beautiful as are my new robes, thank you very much. You should not have gone to so much trouble. But I wore this in your honor."

Narcissa looked her over. "It's perfect for you. I approve. Now let's all sit down. I am famished and planned a full dinner so we can all talk. You two girls, what you must have done. I heard it all spying on Harry Potter when he gave reports to my Dragon. I am deeply impressed."

Draco however clearly was not as he looked up and said scandalized. "Mother! How did you do such a thing? I warded the door?"

"Oh these extendable ear things they sell at a shop in Diagon Alley, they work against standard wards. Simply brilliant."

Hermione had to hide her chuckle as Draco glared at her and then his mother before he grumpily put a napkin in his lap.

 **OooOooOooO**

It was clear by the third course that Hermione knew what she was doing and Narcissa smelled a rat.

"You have been having her tutored." She said to Draco leaning back her eyes narrowed.

Draco chuckled. "Never occurred to me."

Narcissa tapped her finger on the side of her face as if trying to solve the puzzle. "Knows French, muggle parents, not bad off-"

Draco stopped looking over at Hermione. "You know French."

She shrugged at him and grinned sipping at her wine.

Narcissa glared at them both. "Talk!"

Hermione giggled. "It's called prep school. You send girls and we are taught proper British society manners. How to sit up straight, eat at a fancy dinner, walk properly, cross our legs, rather out dated manners, things girls were required to know in the 1800's; it's a tradition in my family that all girls go to the school. I had to attend between third and fourth year."

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed. "I never thought to thank a muggle family before. You know French, pureblood manners, what do I have to teach you?"

Hermione said quietly. "What purebloods do? No one who isn't one really knows. There are no books on that in the Hogwarts library I looked and looked."

Narcissa looked up stunned and then nodded. "Yes you are right we do guard our traditions. You won't know that at all will you? You can handle a ball just fine but nothing about when we have them, our why we throw some. I will find you journals."

Draco cleared his throat. "As will I."

Hermione nodded thankfully. "I appreciate that thank you."

Narcissa sighed for a moment and then sat up as the next course was served by elves. "We must sort out a wedding date with you living here."

Draco smirked. "We understand. What do you suggest, mother?"

Hermione went a little pale but gave a weak smile. She was about to bond with him for life, a wedding kind of paled in comparison she supposed. But all those people they would have to invite did give her a bit of the shivers.

Narcissa looked at them both keenly. "Neither of you wish for a circus do you?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "No, we do not."

Narcissa nodded her eyes going thoughtful. "I can compromise on this. We will hold an engagement ball and a small closed wedding with only family and close friends."

Draco looked up clearly shocked. "Really?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Yes. You two are both private. It makes since for you to want a intimate wedding. No press, no silly people you have never met. But we can't not do the engagement ball and it will be impressive."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

" _It sounds like a good compromise."_ She said in his head softly

" _It is an amazing compromise my love, one I had not expected. Can you do a large ball?"_

" _To get a small intimate wedding with you? I will, yes."_

They turned back to Narcissa who was watching them curiously. "What was that?"

Hermione flushed and ducked her head as Draco said with a shrug.

"True mates can communicate telepathically mother."

Narcissa nodded looking a bit shocked but rallied. "So do we have a deal?"

At Draco's nod and Hermione's weak smile Narcissa rubbed her hands together. "Now I say six weeks. Any objections?"

Draco shrugged. "None from me."

Hermione sighed. "That is fine."

Narcissa grinned. "Perfect, I will have the announcement out in the prophet tomorrow. Draco obtain her father's permission and get a ring on her finger post haste. We will celebrate in Paris. Be sure to have her parents join us. We can send the photo to the prophet for an after piece."

Hermione let out a small squeak. "My parents-"

Draco took her hand and in her head said softly. _"Be calm, I will handle it."_

Narcissa looked up from her daydreaming, probably about the ball, "What dear?"

Hermione shrugged. "Will need advanced notice for dinner."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes of course. Next Friday, would that do?"

Hermione nodded and looked over at Draco whispering into his head. _"Good luck."_

He winked at her but nodded.

 **OooOooOooO**

Dinner was now a planning session and Hermione's head was spinning. She would need dress fittings, had she taken dance lessons, she had? Oh thank goodness. She would need a personal secretary, she would need to learn about all the wizarding families, their names, what status they held in the wizarding world. No one of course was higher than the Malfoy's even after Lucius and his scandals, especially with Narcissa also being a Black making Draco half of the house of Black.

Hermione tried to retain as much of what she was being told as she could but itched for a notebook and pen. Almost as soon as she thought this she was looking up in shock as an elf handed her a muggle pen and notepad. She thanked it as it left and then started taking notes in muggle short hand as Narcissa kept talking. By the end of it all she was exhausted and had a mild headache and it was midnight.

Draco finally cut his mother off. "Mother enough. She is tired, has taken half a notebook of notes, and needs sleep. Leave it be."

Narcissa looked up in surprise and then said quickly. "Oh goodness. Do pardon me, when I get on a roll."

Hermione nodded at her politely. "I understand, thank you for the information; but I simply must get some sleep. Ginny and I are still working on a few projects and I can't abandon her."

Draco nodded firmly rather annoyed as he saw his night disappear; her sleep was more important.

"She needs rest. We will see you at breakfast mother."

As soon as they left the dining room and were out of sight he swept her up and cursed as she snuggled into him utterly exhausted.

He kissed her forehead. "Always seeking knowledge. My beautiful little mate what am I going to do with you?"

"Put me to bed with you I hope?" She said tiredly.

Draco groaned but didn't argue as he walked through the house easily carrying his petite mate. He pushed through his door and sat her up to get the robe off her leaving her only in her only in some slip that allowed her not to wear a bra and skimpy silk panties peeking out.

He ground his teeth together and tucked her in toward the wall, leaving him closer to the door to protect her should he need to. He spelled the bed to stay warm and left to take a cold shower and dress for bed. When he got back she was holding his pillow to her chest fast asleep. He sighed heavily and climbed in bed, re did the spell warming the bed and cuddled her to him.

Their matting would have to wait for another night. He wanted her well rested and ready for the magical fireworks that would surely follow their complete matting. He could wait, for her safety, he could wait.

But damn it would be hard.

* * *

Notes:  
What did you think? Apologize it's a little short but this is where my muse stopped. It's very late but I had to get this out so please excuse errors. I will go back over it again when I get a chance. Send me a msg if you find anything too major please.

No worries Lemons are coming. I am just evil and had to do a buildup. I felt we needed to tie up the fact they are committed first. Plus I do so like to see unselfish Draco. I had a Draco in my child hood who has flipped in adult hood. It's disarming, isn't it?

Please leave your thoughts. I am always so interested to hear from you all.

I wanted to thank you all so much for the love you sent me as I went through my heart tumor hospitalization and surgery. It was terrifying and they gave me information in stages. There was actually five things wrong and I am a miracle. Nine lives have I.

Happy to be writing again and hoping to get back on the bi weekly to weekly updating. Till then I apologize it's just going to be when I have energy. Healing is tough work.

As always you can always know what is going on by following me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed

No, I never will abandon a story. Even if heart surgery interrupts me. You have my pledge.

Up Next.  
Oh some lemons, for sure.


	16. At Last

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **At Last; Etta James  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **At last, my love has come along.**_

 ** _THIS CHAPTER IS ALL LEMONS... you have been warned._**

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 16**  
 **At Last**

Hermione was wrapped in a sea of desire and she hoped she never found her way out of it. She knew that she wasn't dreaming, but also that she was not quite awake. She was breathing in the most amazing scent, it was a unique smell that she knew belonged to only one man, and it was casting a spell on her more powerful than anything she felt could be accomplished by magic.

She wallowed in the overpowering feeling of it as it soaked into her very being.

And then she felt the heat, oh the burn was nothing she could ever remember, lips moving down her neck. Instinctively she tilted her head so that the heat could find what it sought. Her mark was on fire and she hissed her eyes flying open to meet the intense gaze of her beautiful mate. His lips settled over her mark and he sucked causing her to buck into him.

"Draco," was moaned and her eyes fluttered closed again only to have them fly open as he started to nibble into her burning flesh. She couldn't take her gaze away from his as he very deliberately and slowly started to remark her.

 _"There is no turning back if I mark you, be sure my heart."_

She let out a slow moan and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair pressing his mouth down harder on her mating mark.

 _"I know, please Draco, I ache."_

It was his turn to moan, and then he bit her, hard. There was no pain, but she was unable to not cry out as heat moved through her and she felt as if her soul was suddenly reaching out, seeking and then knitting together with the beautiful being now panting as he marked her skin.

When she felt she might faint from the intensity of it all his lips were suddenly taking hers and she shifted, finally realizing that they were both naked. Her legs tangled with his and she arched into him, feeling his rock hard erection press into her seeking her core. She attempted to move so that his hardness could find her core only to have him shift and chuckle.

"Oh no, my little mate, not until I have devoured you and put you in such a wanton state that you can't tell up from down."

Hermione groaned in frustration and pulled at his soft blond hair, rather hard too. "If you think I am not already in that wanton state you are delusional. Draco, I want you!"

Draco however just tisked at her and started kissing over her collar bone. "I know you do, but I want you to be dripping with your need before I take you," he sucked a nipple into his mouth and she let out a quiet moan. "And trust me, witch, you are not there yet."

Hermione threw her head back as he moved to her other breast giving it the same attention. The emotions rushing over her as she felt his hands move down her body could not be described. It was deeper than love, deeper than lust, so much more than a want. She needed this man like she needed air to breathe.

He moved to kiss around her abdomen and she had trouble staying still under his kisses, something that caused him to chuckle at her before he pinned her down to the soft mattress with his body. She knew what he wanted, she could read his thoughts and it was making the seduction doubly powerful. To know what your lover intended, and to also know how much that lover desired it, the feeling was incredible.

She moved her legs apart, giving him the room he would need to attend to his goal. How she was going to not buck him off of her as he did so she had no idea. Then she felt the charm and gasped.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, did you just stick my bottom to this bed?"

An evil chuckle and she looked down to see him smirking. "You wondered how you would stay still. Well, mate, magic is very very useful sometimes."

Hermione knew she should object but he chose that moment to tunnel his fingers into her slick center and thrust a long finger inside of her, swirling it around and pressing on a point she would have said five seconds ago was a myth.

"Oh, Merlin!" She yelled arching her chest and gripping the bedsheets in tight fists.

"No, love, just Draco," was whispered cheekily at her before the man started sucking her clit into his mouth and pressed on that small button of nerves inside of her again, this time inserting two fingers to do so.

She wasn't sure how she didn't explode in an orgasm or die of a heart attack that instant. Instead, she panted and moaned and begged as her wizard set out to show her that she really shouldn't try to rush foreplay.

Her hands found their way back into his hair, alternating between pushing him down on her slick heat or trying to pull him up her sweat soaked body so that she could snog him senseless.

She felt him scissoring his fingers inside of her and let out a small yell of pleasure. She knew what he was doing, she had the memory suddenly of him doing this before. He was on the large side and he needed to prepare her. And he was going to take his sweet time doing so because when he finally got inside of her his decorum would be gone. She could feel that his need for her was too strong right now and he worried he would hurt her. She wanted to reassure him but the memory of just how large he was had taken over.

"Sshh, we will fit beautifully," he said huskily, his breath teasing her sensitive clit. "I will do everything I can to prepare you."

"I know," she gasped out moaning as he gave a long slow lick up her slit. "Please Draco, hurry." She could feel her orgasm building now, it was as if a sympathy was playing inside her head, and just as it crashed into her she would swear she actually did hear music in the room.

 **OooOooOooO**

Draco felt her entire body tense and then release as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses. She was lost in pleasures sweet sympathy, and he let out a satisfied moan as his own need tripled. Moving swiftly he crashed his lips to hers, enjoying that she enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips, he wasted no time lining himself up and plunging into her warm, wet, sleek heat.

Draco let out a long loud moan, he was very sure this was in fact heaven.

He knew that he needed to let her up for air so he pulled his lips off of hers and stared down at her, lost in the wonder of the moment of them finally bonding. It was like a song was playing in his head. He paused and brought his hands up to cup her face waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him.

When she finally did she was smiling. "It's perfect," she said in wonder. "It's as if I was made for you and you were made for me."

He nodded his chest tightening. "Yes, you are, perfect that is. And I have already told you that we were made for each other," he said smiling back at her and tracing her swollen lips with his thumb. "Are you hurting?"

He sensed her answer before she even shook her head. "No, it's, well I can't explain it, but there is no pain."

He nodded and let his head drop to her should where he dropped a quick kiss on her mating mark, smirking as she let out a long deep hiss of a breath and her pleasure intensified.

"I will lose myself in you, Hermione. If I hurt you-"

She pinched him and kissed his shoulder, shuddering as he moved deeper into her. "You won't, let go Draco."

He groaned and kissing her mark one more time he lifted up so that he could watch her face, trying to stay inside of her thoughts so he would know if he was too rough. But the mating was calling to him and with a loud groan he pulled out and slammed back into her.

"I promise you slow and sweet next time but right now I have to claim you." He whispered huskily down at her.

She smiled at him, the sweetest smile he had ever seen grace her lips, and then moved up to snog him senseless as he pulled out and repeated his hard thrust.

"Let go, Draco. I will catch you."

With her reassurance, Draco lost himself to the call of his Veela and threw his head back as his wings burst forth causing his witch to gasp in wonder.

"Oh, I didn't see this before did I?"

He grunted and pulled her into his chest so that his wings could wrap around her, protecting and cocooning them as the mating took over. "No, I knew I wasn't allowed to keep you then."

He felt her hands move over his wings and shuddered. She let out a small contented sigh and then wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the angle a bit and causing them both to moan in pleasure.

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to memorise every feeling of intense euphoria being wrapped in his wings and scent as he made love to her was causing her.

He was indeed a bit out of control but instead of scaring her or causing her pain she creamed all over his hot length inside of her, easing his passage as he pulled out and drove into her. Deep, so very deep. She shifted her hips and locked her ankles, holding onto her mate for dear life.

Quicker than she thought was possibly she started to build to another crescendo. "I swear I hear music in my head," she said on a moan as he moved even deeper inside of her.

There was a hoarse laugh and then he hissed as he ground himself into her on a down stroke. She let out a small scream of pleasure and held onto the thick bone of his wings just at his back. This apparently was an erogenous zone, because he went wild, and suddenly he was biting her again and she absolutely exploded with pleasure. She saw stars, the world went white and she screamed her orgasm as he did the same, continuing to pump his seed into her long after he had finished orgasming.

And then everything went black.

 **OooOoooOooO**

Draco regained his sense enough to not crush the witch beneath him and rolled, unable to pull his still hard cock out of her core as his seed continued to flow into her. He wasn't sure how long he would keep orgasming but knew it was physically impossible right now for him to move out of her. The base of his spine tingled and he washed int he pleasure of spilling his seed inside of her, it was milder than the initial orgasm; but still intense.

He brushed her hair out of her face she was awfully quiet. When he got a good look at her he grinned stupidly, she had fainted! He laughed as he cuddled her into him kissing along her face and neck.

Merlin, she was his, at last. His arms tightened around her. It was awe inspiring the feeling moving through him as he continued to spill his essence into her, she was finally all his. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Nothing would separate them now. He had never imagined that he would be granted this extraordinary gift.

He settled down into the mattress and pulled her over on top of him, running his hands down her back and waiting for his orgasm to finally stop. From what he remembered this prolonged orgasm only happened when she was ovulating. He grinned as he kissed her mark again. The books were not completely clear if contraceptive charms worked in this situation. He had of course cast one on himself and her before he woke her up to ravish her. And knowing his very organized mate he would guess she was not a witch to forget her contraceptive potion.

He gave a large yawn and then nibbled on her ear. "Hermione, sweet little mate, wake up."

He felt her stir and then watched as her beautiful warm brown eyes blinked at him before she went still. "Are you still orgasming?"

He nodded kissing around her ear, loving how she arched her head and gave him more access so that he could kiss down her neck.

"Oh your wings are still out!"

He chuckled and moved to her lips kissing her deeply and moaning as his orgasm still pulsed out of him. He nibbled her lower lip as he pulled away from the kiss so that he could watch her face.

"Did you take a contraceptive potion?" he asked huskily.

Hermione nodded biting her lip and adorably flushing. "Yes," she said soflty.

He nodded but his eyes, he knew, showed his worry. "I did the charm on each of us but I only would be orgasming like this if you were ovulating."

Hermione went completely still and then shook her head. "Oh, Merlin, do the charms and such work?"

Draco grinned as he read in her thoughts and realized that she wasn't frightened by the idea that they might be right now conceiving their first child. No his wonderful mate was not scared, she was curious.

"I guess we will find out sweet witch."

She smiled at him and then sank back down into his arms, kissing his shoulder. "I dream about our children," she whispered as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

He hissed and felt his cock tighten. "Merlin witch, don't say stuff like that when I am balls deep inside of you!"

A giggle met this remark and then he felt her yawn. "Feel free to wake me up like that anytime you please," she said in a teasing voice.

Draco grinned and moved his hands down to squeeze her delectable rear. "Oh I will, probably every night for the rest of your life."

Hermione snorted and nibbled at his chest. "Mmm, I need a nap before we do this again though. Will it always be this intense?"

Draco sighed and ran his hands back up her back, enjoying how she shivered at his touch. "I think this was the mating finally completing, coupled with your ovulation," he smirked and moved his hands into her hair, massaging her scalp. "But I am rather sure a variation of this intensity will always follow us when we make love."

He heard her deep sigh of delight and then felt the emotion wash over him. "Amazing." She said simply before yawning again.

His smile was wide as he pulled at her hair just a bit. "Rest you wanton witch."

A few moments later he felt his orgasm finally stop and let out a hiss just as she moaned. Fluid leaked out from their joined bodies and he slowly moved out of her still hot passage, rolling her onto her back. He couldn't help the satisfied smile he got as he looked down at his seed on her thighs and cunny. Her sent reeked of him and it was bliss. He was going to make sure she always had his seed inside of her and he had no intention of washing it off of her.

"Draco, stop your possessive ramblings and hold me."

He snapped out of his daydream and laughed. "I will always hold you." He promised moving to drop a quick kiss on her abdomen, just in case their child was starting it's journey tonight, and then he pulled her into his arms as his wings finally retrackted.

"Will the wings always come out?" She asked in awe as she ran her hands over the spot they had just been. "Does that hurt?"

Draco chuckled and kissed her to silence her. "I don't know, but if I can't get lost in my possessive daydreams you don't get to keep us awake asking a thousand questions. Sleep, my mate."

A small giggle that ended in a snort met this remark and then she wiggld inot a more comfortable position and yawned loudly.

"I love you." She whispered kissing his throat as her head was tucked under his chin. "How amazing that I don't think I said that at all tonight, but it was all I was feeling."

Draco dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "The word love doesn't seem adequate tonight." He said thoughtfully.

A small nod met this remark. "No, it doesn't. I guess my heart belongs to you would be more appropriate."

"Yes, our souls are knitted together and my heart beats only for you."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she hugged her mate to her. "I think that sums up what I am feeling beautifully, Draco Malfoy."

A small chuckle and he finally closed his eyes yawning as well. "I want to do this again in a few hours, so sleep my heart."

Hermione let her eyes drift close and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Yes, she couldn't wait to do this again either.

* * *

Author Notes:

And there you go, at two in the morning on a random Thursday, my muse finally decided to fall into this story again. I just hope it lived up to expectations. I also think that Draco's new endearment for Hermione just might be 'my heart' which is the fluffiest fluff my muse has ever come up with.

I want to thank all of you for being so patient, I left this for so long because I felt that I needed to do this scene justice. I am not sure, however, that I will ever think this chapter is good enough so before I over think this I am going to post it.

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed  
I adore connecting with you readers there.

Also, I am sending out a plea, if you find pictures that you think would work in this story so that I can make a collage please send them my way. You can DM me on Instagram. I am still learning all about how to present my stories in pictures. I am in a few groups for fanfiction on facebook and this is really popular, I just rather lack that artistic ability. :)

I am biting my nails hoping that you enjoyed this chapter, but I better go back to bed now before my muse does something else to keep me up in the middle of the night.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	17. Love of Mine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Ihrin is catching up on Accidental Proposal duty. All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Sweet Child O' Mine; Guns N' Roses**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **If I stare too long I'd probably break down and cry.**_

* * *

 **Love of Mate**

 **Chapter 17**  
 **Love of Mine**

Hermione blinked her eyes and knew immediately she was in a dream, although how she knew that she wasn't sure because it was vivid and real, she could feel the bed beneath her. She looked up and saw Draco above her but he was younger, thinner, had dark circles under his eyes and looked tortured.

" _Hermione don't do this, if something happens to me you will always pine for me." He said his voice husky and full of a pain that made her heart ache._

 _She touched his face gently. "Please Draco, I want to do this, you're not marking me. I want my first time to be with you."_

" _But you don't understand this magic, Hermione. I don't even understand this magic." He said raggedly running his nose down her neck to her shoulder and causing her to shudder._

" _Draco, I want this, please."_

 _As if he couldn't refuse her he took a ragged breath and she yelped as he tour at her school shirt, ripping it off of her._

" _Tell me to stop." He demanded as he ripped his own shirt off._

 _She laughed and moved to slip off her skirt. "No." She defied not breaking eye contact._

" _Damn you, Hermione Granger." He said raggedly as he gazed at her in her bra and knickers which she had enchanted to be Gryffindor red. "Red, really?"_

 _She laughed and then laughed harder as he grabbed his wand and after performing the contraceptive charms on both of them he changed her knicker set to Slytherin green. She gave him a condescending look. "Really, Draco, green?"_

 _He lunged at her then and kissed up her neck to her jaw before he devoured her mouth and she forgot all about the color of her knickers as she fumbled with his belt and trousers. Soon he was just in silk pants and his socks._

 _She giggled as she realized she was in her knee high socks too and moved to take them off causing him to groan and grab her legs to do the job himself before he shoved her under the covers of the duvet and she felt him kick off his own socks, their legs tangled._

" _There is no taking this back, Hermione. I won't mark you physically but Veela magic, it can mark your soul."_

 _Hermione leaned up and kissed him. "Draco, I am not going to change my mind and you are killing the mood. I was really expecting more-"_

 _She didn't get to finish her sentence because he let out a rather inhuman growl and she was being kissed and felt her bra being removed and then his hands were gripping her breasts and she was lost to sensation._

 _Her knickers were shredded and she felt his naked flesh come into contact with hers and finally felt a bit of hesitation._

" _I'll be gentle," he whispered sensing her unease._

 _And just like that Hermione melted into him and wrapped her arms around him knowing that this was everything, he was everything and somehow this would work out._

 **OooOOooOOooO**

She jumped awake tears in her eyes to find Draco watching her his face a bit shocked. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

Hermione shook her head. "I was dreaming, about our first time but this time I was experiencing it."

Draco nodded and bit his lip. "Yes, you woke me up with your moaning and I dipped into your dream to see, I was a bit desperate wasn't I?"

Hermione laughed and then frowned as memories seem to fall in her head. "No, you were wonderful, you managed to calm yourself and you made it wonderful."

His smile was hesitant. "You remember?"

Hermione nodded as she blinked now at the tears that were falling. "Yes, and you bathed me afterward, so worried I was sore. Draco, you made my first time so special."

Draco let out a long breath of relief. "Things happened rather fast after that and we only had one other time. I am glad to finally hear you tell me it was so special."

Hermione laughed through her tears and hugged him to her cuddling their legs together. "Oh Draco, you are my mate, how could it have not been wonderful?"

Draco sighed heavily and ran his hands down her naked sides. "So many ways, my heart. I was so close to falling into the mating ritual that night and so worried I was too rough."

Hermione smiled into his shoulder. "I guess I didn't realize that, to me it was just, lovely."

Draco bit her shoulder playfully and rolled her under him. "And last night? How does it compare?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "I like knowing I can stay in your arms all night." She admitted and then snuggled into him. "I like knowing I will be here in your arms in the morning and that I don't have to pretend not to notice you in the halls the next day." She frowned as more memories fell in her head. "That was so hard, Draco. Loving you so much and having to just ignore you."

Draco grunted and kissed along her spine rubbing her gently. "I wanted you every second of every day. So many times I almost dragged you into a hallway or behind a tapestry to just touch you. I felt lost because I couldn't claim you."

Hermione let out a small breath and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not moving now. You can touch me whenever you want."

He laughed at that and nibbled at the nap of her neck after moving all her hair out of his way. "You're a terrible tease, Veela like to lock their mates away, but you are a woman who can't be moved. You wish to change the world and I am forced to let you."

Hermione laughed and held onto his arms around her yawning. "True, I would die of boredom locked in your lair."

"Library, I would lock you in the library." He corrected testily.

She just chuckled sleepily and let her eyes drift closed.

Draco waited until she was asleep before he drifted off to sleep with her a smile on his face. Everything was perfect, his mate was in his arms, he had marked her, and he would marry her. His arms moved until his hands settled on her flat stomach and he pictured the future, utterly content. He should have known better than to fall into a false sense of security. He should have known his mate would make his life interesting just by being herself.

 **OooOooOoOOooO**

The next morning broke with him groaning as he felt his warm mate slip out of his arms and head towards the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to work," she called back with a yawn.

Draco groaned into his pillow and slammed down a hand as he got up and met her in the bathroom backing her into the shower.

"Take the day off."

She smiled at him and ran her hands down his back as she kissed along his jaw. "No."

Draco tilted his head back and hissed as she sucked on his throat, hopefully leaving a mark he would wear proudly all day. "Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of things to do, are you staying home from work?"

"I will if you will." He said seriously.

She laughed. "I have a lot of things to make up for after the craziness of all the guards."

He groaned and kissed at her mark causing her to shiver even as the warm water rained down over them. "You were just remarked. We made love three times and you lost your virginity in your dreams why are you even out of bed?"

Hermione giggled as he hitched her up and wrapped her legs around his waist hissing as he entered her sore channel. "I am a Veela mate, we are made of stern stuff."

He groaned and pushed her back against the wall as he sucked at her mark causing her to let out a cry of desire before he pounded into her until they both sank down the wall panting from their joint orgasm. It had not been gentle at all but full of passion and desperation.

Hermione hit at his shoulders. "You did that on purpose to try and keep me from work."

Draco grinned not even repentant. "Of course I did, it wounds my pride you are even walking after our mating."

She flushed remembering their previous mating at the castle. "I couldn't last time, if that helps. I got to my dorms and passed out for a solid day. Ginny was worried sick, I had to pretend I had a cold."

He groaned and licked at her mark which was a slowly healing wound and she groaned as she felt him go hard again.

"Draco-"

He cut her off with a kiss and with a surge of energy stood up and slammed off the shower carrying her back to the bed. "No, today you are mine. Tomorrow we can renegotiate if the world can have you back."

Hermione moaned and allowed him to roll her so that she was on top and let him set a slow even flow to their love making before she passed out on top of him not noticing his very pleased smirk as he pulled the sheet over their naked bodies.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

When she woke up again it was to find him dangling grapes in front of her mouth. She smiled and let him feed her. "What time is it?"

Draco shrugged. "No idea, but an elf left breakfast. Hungry?"

She nodded and sat up taking the small bunch of grapes while he settled a tray over his lap and offered her bites of food as she cuddled into him.

"Draco are you keeping me in bed because of the mating?" She asked after they had finished breakfast.

He grunted and nodded cuddling her into him letting her feel his hardness. "I will stay like this for about twenty four hours, dealing with it without you last time was torture."

Hermione shivered and kissed his chest. "Sorry."

He smirked and rubbed circles on her lower back. "Don't be, my pheromones are the only thing keeping you from falling into exhaustion. It's why I attacked you in the shower. You would have made it to work and crashed at your desk."

Hermione giggled. "Ginny would have found that hysterical."

Draco ran his hands up her back tangling his hands into her hair. "It's dangerous though. We are both vulnerable the first twenty four hours of the mating. We both need one another as the bond settles."

Hermione sighed. "I wish the memories of all the research I did would fall in my head."

He laughed huskily. "You didn't know that I think, I didn't even realize it until after we mated and I almost broke into Gryffindor tower to get to you."

Hermione sat up stunned. "You didn't!"

He sobered and kissed her nose. "I did. So lay back down and just let me hold you."

Hermione sighed and laid back down closing her eyes with a slight smile. "Don't think you are going to keep me in this bed indefinitely Draco Malfoy, I do have to go to work eventually."

"Of course you do, my heart."

She swatted him knowing he was planning ways to keep her in bed for at least another three days. "I can read your thoughts too you horny Veela."

He laughed and kissed her hungrily rolling her and entering her knowing she was full of his seed and her own cream. "I have missed you, I think you can spare me a few days."

Hermione arched back at the sensation of him inside of her and then let out a ragged breath. "I think I can spare a few days." She agreed as his pheromones washed over her and he pressed his teeth to his mark. "But just a few days," she said warningly.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three days later Draco kissed her hungrily as he stood outside of her office before he reluctantly let her walk in and nodded at the hit wizard he had to watch her who, thankfully, was much better at blending in then the Ministry Auror's the girls had bothered so much. They had come to an agreement, a tense one, but an agreement none the less about her protection. He had called in his mother for backup and finally gotten Hermione to agree that some protection was warranted, especially after his mother pointed out that she never left the house without a guard.

Hermione might not like having protection but she had at least promised not to harm the wizards tasked with keeping her safe. Draco turned on the spot and grinning sent her a picture of them in the shower that morning. Laughing as she tripped right as she walked into Ginny's office and flushed.

" _That was horrible of you,"_ she said through their link, but she was laughing in her head as she attempted to explain away her flushed cheeks to Ginny.

" _But so much fun, my heart,"_ Draco said as he apparated away.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
And my muse is back from her time traveling plot bunnies to give us this chapter. Tink tossed an idea at me ages ago about this fic and I am seeing if my muse still takes up the idea. So, we can have a wedding a happy ever after or a bad ass Hermione story. What would you rather? Maybe your thoughts on this will tempt my muse one way or the other.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's a bit short but this is where my muse went and I am just along for the ride. Odessa, is her name by the way.

As always please feel free to follow me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed where I post story updates and life updates and generally make you super glad you're not living my life. Ha!

Cheers

Cjean


	18. Brand New

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Runnign with no beta at the moment and too anxious to just get the story out to you so... All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Brand New; Ben Recter**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **I am going to love you till my lungs give out.**_

 _This is honestly one of my favorite songs in the entire world. If you have not heard it please go and listen. If you wonder what my personality is, he describes it in this song. This is how I feel when I am healthy and with people I love._ _And I sing and dance to this song even when I am sick._

* * *

 **Love of Mate**

 **Chapter 18  
Brand New**

Hermione was floating on a cloud of happiness, it was if everything in her life had suddenly fallen into place and fit perfectly. Life with Draco, her mate, was possibly the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. Better even then Felix Felicius running through your system.

But she was also a witch who had survived a war so, so much happiness and bliss left her a bit worried.

Ginny waved her off. "Stop waiting for the other shoe to fall, you are being ridiculous."

Hermione nodded and smiled but she couldn't shake the feeling, it crept in at the oddest times, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She was also learning that life as Draco's mate meant she would never again go anywhere without hit wizards. When the engagement was announced she got two more guards bringing her total to four, really there were more like ten, they alternated in shifts. She hadn't even bothered talking to Draco about it. Ginny, of course, found it hysterical but sobered when she reminded Hermione that the Malfoy's were worth more than any other family in wizarding Britain and still had enemies from the war.

Hermione had let out a frustrated breath and nodded storming away. She had also had to hire a private secretary to help with the influx of correspondence she was receiving and to manage her diary.

It seemed like every night she was on Draco's arm for some charity function and the donations to her own charity organization had quadrupled with all the extra publicity. They had added philanthropist to her titles whenever she was mentioned in any wizarding publication.

Plans for her wedding where also in full swing, and she was never more grateful to have Narcissa Malfoy as her mother-in-law as when she met with the wedding planner and realized she had simply no desire to commit any time to the absolute chaos the reception ball was going to be.

So, Hermione happily handed off that event to Narcissa and she and Draco organized the bonding ceremony itself. Or rather, Draco did, he had told her he wanted to surprise her and sent her on her way just asking her to pick out a dress she absolutely loved.

"Not dress robes?" She asked curiously.

Draco smirked. "We have to wear ceremonial robes for the bonding, my heart. But I want you to wear the most exquisite dress for before we leave for the bonding circle. There are two parts to the ceremony."

Hermione smiled at him kissing him softly. "You are wishing for me wear a muggle dress to our bonding?"

He nodded kissing down her neck. "Yes, I know mother would have kittens if we suggested such a thing for the reception ball she is planning, but for our bonding, it will be all about you and I. You pick out what you want, promise me."

She had promised him and then spent an hour in her office making love to him when she should have been working. Her desk it turned out, with a good cushioning charm, was a great substitute for a bed.

 **OoOOooO**

The after effects of the bonding were indeed as hard to deal with as Draco had mentioned. She went back to the Manor every day for lunch so that they could physically touch and usually make love. He picked her up at five every evening and they spent the two hours before dinner in one another's arms.

It was a thrilling feeling knowing you were so needed, so wanted, so desired. It was like closing your eyes and spinning in a circle. She felt free, and so loved.

She knew that she was going to make big mistakes trying to implement herself into his world, but it didn't matter because she knew how much Draco loved her and that he would be right there to pick her up when she knocked herself down. And he was so firm that she did not overtire herself as the bonding and reception drew near. He had her private secretary turn down dozens of invitations leading up to the events, insisting they simply didn't have the time.

She had giggled when she heard him tell her in her head that he wanted to spend that time with her naked, not at some stupid ball or charity auction.

 **OooOoooOOoo**

Hermione and Ginny had been able to hire three more workers so she and Ginny could delegate more and even take time off. Their organization was thriving and the girls were thrilled with all the extra help and planning two more major functions for later that year.

With the extra help, they sometimes found themselves with afternoons free, and that was how Hermione found herself in a muggle wedding dress shop in London with Ginny. It was definitely upscale and she was thankful the prices were not listed on the dresses. It was hard getting used to the fact that you no longer needed to live on a budget.

Ginny pulled out a dress and sighed. "Oh this one is fantastic, Hermione what do you think?"

Hermione turned and nodded. "It's very whimsical," she said studying the sheer back which had roses embroidered onto it and butterflies throughout the leaves. It was also a rather dreamy vintage white and had sleeves, something she was discovering where not apparently in vogue for wedding dresses. Almost everything was sleeveless. This dress didn't have long sleeves, but off the shoulder ones in a beautiful silk that somehow worked with the sheer backing.

"What's the front look like?" She asked walking over to Ginny.

Ginny turned it around and they both sighed, it had a tucked in waist with a rose made out of the silk on the side and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was not a puffy mess with tulle underneath it but tucked in with a straight classic line.

"I love it," Hermione whispered taking it from Ginny and turning it to look at the back again. "No train either, it's perfect."

Ginny nodded and shoved her towards the dressing room. "Go on, go try it on!"

Hermione did and groaned realizing it was not the right size, but Ginny smirked whispering that magic could fix that easily. Hermione turned in the dress that was clipped to her petite frame and nodded back at her best friend.

"This is it."

Ginny snorted a laugh. "Of course it is. Take it off and go buy it so we can get it to a magical tailor. I want to see it when it fits you properly. What are you going to do for your shoes?"

Hermione bit her lip and then smiled. "I think I will find some as whimsical as the dress. Although I have no idea where to even begin to look."

Ginny laughed and shrugged. "Just transfigure some butterflies to match the dress onto shoes that are comfortable, make the butterflies a soft blue, isn't that a muggle thing to have something blue?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "I think I will do roses, and yes, something blue is a muggle tradition."

They found comfortable shoes with a small kitten heel that Hermione felt would be perfect, especially with an added cushioning charm and left the store happily. Ginny had found a dress last week. Hermione had decided on not having attendants as they were making the wedding intimate and small.

 **OooOOOoooOOOooO**

Her mother and father had declined to attend, it wasn't well known in the wizarding world that her parents were still alive, and Hermione wished to keep it that way. After she had explained about the ceremonies her parents had simply asked if she wanted to have a brunch to celebrate at a later date for her muggle friends and family and she had agreed gratefully. After returning her parents' memories and finally sharing with them the danger they had been in her parents had never fought her on such matters as security again. They didn't even have friends over to their house anymore, instead choosing to meet in public muggle locations and had allowed their daughter to set all the wards she wished on their home and small car.

Hermione would shop with her mother for her dress for the brunch after the madness from the wizarding ceremonies was finished. Draco had assured her parents that he would get them all the pictures of the event they could stand.

Narcissa had been shocked at how pragmatic William and Helen Granger had been when she had been taken to meet them, and Hermine had been shocked at how easily Narcissa Malfoy sat at her parent's kitchen table talking with her mother.

"I had expected them to put up a fight over not seeing you married, dear," Narcissa mentioned as they sat back at the manner having tea after the meeting with her parents.

Hermione shrugged. "No, they understand that there are still dangers to them. And my father is not found of crowds or being on display so he is probably sighing in relief that he isn't being put on the spot to walk me down the aisle in tails."

Draco smiled at that and walked over to kiss her. "We will make the brunch special for them and make sure they have pictures of our bonding. We can say we eloped."

Hermione smiled at him. "I like that idea."

Draco turned to his mother. "That means muggle dress at that ceremony, mother. So don't cause a scene when I am in a muggle suit and not dress robes."

Narcissa sighed dramatically. "What about the Minister? He is performing the start of the ceremony."

Hermione giggled. "Kingsley has muggle suites, he has to meet with the Muggle Prime Minister and attends functions and such. He won't mind wearing muggle attire to marry us."

Narcissa nodded and then waved her hand. "As you two have been so accommodating over the reception, I think that is a lovely idea. Draco is correct, your parents deserve photographs they can show to their friends and family of your wedding. Do we have anyone who can operate a muggle camera?"

Draco shrugged. "I will handle it, mother."

 **OooOOoOO**

That night snuggled in his arms she sighed into his neck and kissed him, biting at him playfully. "Thank you, for being so wonderful to my parents."

Draco pulled her tighter into him and ran his fingers up and down her arm lazily. They were naked, although they hadn't made love that night, yet.

"Of course," he said his voice husky, she knew he was as exhausted as she was after the long day.

"Draco? I don't wish to upset you but I really have to know something."

He turned so they were facing one another and traced her lips. "Yes, my heart?"

"Would your father know about us? Would he know that I am your mate?"

Draco sighed and she saw his eyes flash with anger. "I had to inform him, yes. More for your safety than any real reason to share my life with him."

"What could he do to me from Azkaban? His letters are tracked aren't they?"

Draco snorted. "Yes, which made informing him you were my mate rather tricky. He got the message, because his next letter was much calmer than the one I received after our engagement was announced."

Hermione blew out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and kissed his chest. "He still manages to upset you, doesn't he?"

Draco pulled her over him and kissed her. "Yes, so now that I am awake I think you, my beautiful mate, should distract me."

Hermione's giggle turned into a gasp as he put his mouth to her mating mark and sucked, hard.

Yes, she would be happy to distract him. All too happy. Especially when she got to be on top and could watch his face as they fell apart and back together in orgasm.

She rotated her hips with a smile as she sank down onto him and laughed softly as she watched his face contort with pleasure. She set a slow pace and leaned forward kissing him as if her life depended on taking his breath from him. His hands settled on her hips and would probably leave bruises as he moved her faster, searching for his release.

Hermione reached down and touched her clit knowing that the sight would push her mate over the edge and that the look on his face would spur her on into her completion. They both came gasping the others name and Hermione fell into his arms kissing his neck until sleep claimed her.

Draco didn't even shift her off of his chest when she fell asleep, instead, he left her there and closed his eyes rubbing her delectable bottom where his hands had settled. He loved when she fell asleep right after they made love because she didn't bother to clean herself and he could stay inside of her with his seed and her pleasure leaking out around them and causing the Veela inside Draco to shiver at the scent.

There was nothing better than the smell of their combined lust satisfied.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arms full of his mate, her weight a pleasant pressure on his chest, their legs tangled together.

 **OooOOooOOOOooOO**

If Draco had any idea of the interrogation that was currently going on in Azkaban be wouldn't have been smiling.

Lucius Malfoy had a visitor, someone who was very interested in why his son was marrying a mudblood. A visitor who had ministry clearance, permission to question the prisoner, and was using a new form of veritaserum to find out a truth that hadn't left the Malfoy family in centuries.

A quick memory charm left Lucius Malfoy none the wiser and the man in the dark cloak left full of rage and with a plan that was the very definition of 'the other shoe dropping' but it wasn't Hermione Granger the man was after.

No, the stupid mudblood was not worth his time. He had a far better plan in store for the Malfoy family. Far better plans indeed, and when he succeeded he would have gotten his revenge and his families fortune back all in one fell swoop. With none the wiser that it was even he who had orchestrated it all.

Theodore Nott would have his revenge, and Draco Malfoy would never see it coming.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Dun, Dun, Dun…  
I have decided we will simply have to see a badass Hermione. But first, I think they need a beautiful reception, wedding, brunch, and honeymoon.

My muse seems fit to lure them into a false sense of security. Evil of her. Tink, I hope I do your plot idea justice. Months ago Tink sent me an idea for this story and I am happy to say that I think I will be able to fit it in. So all credit to her for prolonging this fanfic with a bit of a twist. Witout her we would be almost finished and that would make me very sad indeed.

Don't forget you can follow me on Isntagram for updates and art related to the stories: CrystalJeanRed  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	19. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my Muse:_

 _Song for this chapter:_ _ **Good Day; Jewel**_

 _Lyric of choice:_ _ **As long as we laugh out loud, laugh like were mad, cause this crazy messed up beauty is all that we have. Because what's love but an itch we can't scratch, a joke we can't catch...**_

* * *

 _ **Love of a Mate**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **The Wedding**_

Hermione knew she was hyperventilating, but to be fair she was about to get married, which seemed silly when you considered she was already mated to the man who was probably waiting for her with a laugh in his eyes and smile on his face because he could feel every silly emotional rollercoaster she had gone down today.

They had already done the blood bond at the Manor in the ceremonial circle before Draco had whisked her away to this beautiful forest for the magical portion of the ceremony. To her surprise they were in France, really eloping, and Kingsley was not going to finish the ceremony.

She sat back with a sigh as she allowed Ginny to do her hair, and Ginny had really out done herself today when it came to hair and makeup, her hair was up and had two flower crowns around the back with curls escaping. She was a bohemian bride with her butterfly dress and flower-crowned hair, a very muggle bride but still somehow whimsical and magical.

Ginny shook her head as she looked her over. "You are going to start a trend with this look, Hermione."

Hermione smirked. "We aren't releasing pictures of the wedding to the Prophet."

Ginny laughed. "I think you should. You are simply so beautiful today, Hermione."

Hermione laughed but shook her head. "I guess I can consider it. We might have to prove we really did elope."

Ginny shook her head. "Did Draco ever tell you why he decided it would be just Harry and I at the magical bonding?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, something has happened that has him on edge. As we wanted to elope anyways, I didn't question it too much. He was so tense."

Ginny bit her lip. "Yeah, Harry is too. I don't know why and I hate that they think not telling us is the wise thing to do." She rolled her eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "I will battle with my new husband over it all after the weekend is over and I can relax and devote proper time to figuring out what he is up to."

Ginny laughed. "Good point. Lull him into a false sense of security with great sex and then pounce."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly.

Ginny nodded wiping at her eyes from laughter. "That's smart, plus you didn't want a huge bonding."

Hermione shook her head smiling. "No, I didn't. And we will have the reception at the Manor, which will be massive."

Ginny grinned. "I saw your gown, it's going to be incredible."

Hermione groaned. "I am absolutely terrified that Narcissa isn't letting me see this creation."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, she just wants to surprise you, it's rather sweet."

Hermione glared at her best friend. "Except I hate surprises."

Ginny started laughing again and the two girls fell over in giggles again.

 **OoOOooOOO**

When it was time to go and they left still smiling with mirth heading to the clearing in the beautiful forest full of fairy lights that Draco had found for them to do the magical bond. She smiled at the French Ministry official dressed in a muggle suit who was waiting with Draco who looked older than Merlin.

Ginny and Harry stood off to the side as witnesses and there was a photographer who took wizard and muggle shots of her as she walked barefoot to meet her husband. Once she had seen the spot Draco had picked out for them to bond in, she and Ginny had agreed that the shoes just didn't work. She was walking on a magical carpet of moss and flowers barefoot with blue painted toenails.

Draco's smile was so beautiful Hermione had to catch her breath as she stopped and looked up into his loving gaze.

"You are a work of art," he said his tone hoarse.

Hermione beamed at him and turned as the old wizard starting the ceremony, which to her surprise, was in Latin. She watched stunned as ribbons of magic wrapped around hers and Draco's left wrists, gold, white, red, and blue. Fidelity, Saftey, Passion, and Family. She smiled up at him as the small runes showed up over her ring finger, white but still noticeable. He leaned down and kissed her softly as the magic finished and washed over them in a soft breeze the fairy lights flickering.

Then she laughed as her husband whisked her off her feet and carried her back up the flowered aisle as Ginny and Harry hooted, whistled and laughed. Once he made it to the end of the flower covered aisle, and outside the magical circle that had been needed for their bonding, he winked at them and spun on his heel diapering with a smiling Hermione who had barely managed to toss her bouquet at Ginny before her husband apparated away with her.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

They landed back at the Manor in their bedroom and Hermione smirked. "Shouldn't we go see your mother and let her know we are officially married?"

Draco snorted setting her down on the bed. "No, I might never leave this bed. You are too perfect and I am lost to you."

Hermione giggled and then sat up. "Don't ruin my dress, if we have a little girl she will want to see it and I want to show it to my mother."

He smiled at her and helped her stand up carefully taking the dress off of her and setting it carefully on a chair before he got a look at her and then he hissed. "You were wearing just knickers under this thing?"

Hermione smiled at him seductively. "Yes, I was! Ginny knows a charm that meant I didn't have to wear a bra."

"Merlin's balls, wife. I am glad I didn't know that in that clearing or I might have just ravished you there."

Hermione laughed and moved to help him out of his suit. Since they had taken pictures for her parents he had worn tails. "That might have given that old wizard who married us a heart attack."

Draco smirked leaning forward to fondle her breasts and kiss her sensuously. "What a way to go."

Hermione shook her head and worked on his trousers before she raised an eyebrow as she realized she wasn't the only one not wearing under clothing. "No pants Mr. Malfoy, how naughty."

He leaned forward and bit her lip playfully. "If you don't get on that bed I will take you right here standing up."

Hermione's breathing accelerated and she backed up with him stalking her until she fell on the bed and scooted into the middle of it with him climbing over her his eyes hungry.

"I find that I love the fact you are now not just my mate but my wife." He whispered as he kissed up her torso to her breasts sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Hermione moaned and buried her hands in his hair. "I find I like that you are my husband too."

He growled and moved to her other breast. "Good."

Hermione laughed but then groaned as he kissed up her neck to her mark and sucked. "How wet are you?"

Hermione wiggled as his hand moved down to check her. "Very," she whispered into his neck arching into his fingers as he moaned and kissed her mark again.

"Are you ready?"

"For you, always." She whispered pulling his lips to hers and sighing as he settled over her.

When he entered her it was like she was suddenly complete again and they both moaned. It was a like when he was in her there was a single-minded fascination with keeping him there. A secret place inside of her that never wanted him to stop loving her this way.

He thrust fully into her and she sank into the feeling, bliss, desire, and love. Her eyes opened and met his and smiled softly.

"I love you." She whispered touching his face.

He groaned and tipped his head back before he pulled out and pushed back into her again. "You are my heart," he said as he kissed her and started moving so that the bed shook.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on, a smile on her lips and his name whispering from them.

 **OooOOooOOoO**

She lost count of how many times they made love that night and true to his word he kept her in bed all weekend, an elf bringing them food. She might be stuck in a bed but Hermione felt so free as if she was a bird and she was flying.

Something had happened inside of her after the bonding and she knew that nothing would ever replace the feeling she felt lying next to her mate, her husband. They were holding hands and just staring at one another. Talking softy of nothing of consequence. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, wishing that this moment could last just a little longer.

"What are you thinking?" He asked tenderly brushing her hair off her face.

"That I want this moment to just last forever." She admitted honestly.

Draco chuckled softly and leaned forward to shower kisses over her face. "Every moment with you feels like forever to me. I never imagined I would have any moments with you, so this is-bliss."

Hermione smiled and bit his finger which was rubbing her swollen lips. "We got a brand new start in a way. I remember everything from before, and I know how terrible it was to be separated from you, even if I didn't understand what I was feeling, and now here we are." She opened her eyes and they were wet with tears. "I would never have believed this was possible, but we made it, Draco."

He sighed and pulled her into his chest his arms tightening around her. "It was such a bitter sweet thing, knowing you were safe but still ignorant of me, of us. This feeling now, you are right, we got a second chance. I will never take that for granted."

She smiled into his chest. "So, does that mean you will stop being an idiot and tell me why you rushed the elopement and have been so tense?"

She felt him stiffen and then start to chuckle. "I suppose I should."

Hermione pulled away and rolled him over so she could lay on top of him resting her chin on her hands on his chest. "I would highly suggest it."

Draco rolled his eyes and settled his hands on her back rubbing circles and causing her nipples to harden. "I can't shake this feeling that I am missing something. I don't know if it's a Veela thing or a Malfoy thing. My mother told me that my father was also very worried until he bonded with her and then an absolute bear for the first few months. You are an appealing target."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Draco, I am a war hero. Order of Merlin, remember? If someone comes for me they will severely regret it. I never forget that I am a target. You saw what we did to the trained wizards the Ministry sent to protect us, that was just child's play. If someone truly threatened me or mine, I can promise it wouldn't be wise of them."

Draco shivered a bit and pulled her up to kiss her. "You're a terrifying witch, I don't doubt that, but I can't help but worry."

Hermione sighed and kissed him wiggling so that she could get him in the position she wanted before she let him sink into her.

"You would know in an instant if I needed you," she whispered as she lifted up and sank back down onto him.

Draco groaned and tangled his hands in her hair bringing her down for a long kiss.

"A lot can happen in an instant, my heart."

Hermione moaned into his mouth and kissed him deeply. "I guess you will have to trust that your wild terrifying witch can wait for that instant for you to get to her."

Draco closed his eyes as she circled her hips with him deep inside of her and moaned.

Hermione grinned and nibbled at his lips. "Trust me as I trust you. Together, bonded, mated, married, we will be fine."

A low growl and then he flipped her over kissing her passionately and they didn't talk anymore after that, well not about anything of consequence.

 **OoOOOoOOoooOOOooOoOoOOooOoOooOooOOoO**

A dark room full of smoke. "A male Veela you say?"

"Yes."

The older wizard rubbed his dirty hands along his jaw and looked around his eyes unfocused. "His blood, that's a rare potion ingredient. If you can get him, we can bleed him. Ya can get a lot of gold for that blood."

"I know."

The older wizard snorted. "But getting him, that's the tough part. Veela ain't easy to catch and this one is a wizard people will look for."

Theo smiled at the man. "Not at my house, you see I happen to be close to the family, no one will think to look in my dungeons for my best mate. You know how to get the blood, if I provide the Veela, you drain him over the few weeks, and we split the profits."

The old wizard looked at him his eyes narrowed. "I want a vow to that, boy."

Theo shrugged. "That's fine. I will be leading the hunt for him while you do the work. I think an even split is reasonable."

The old wizard regarding him coldly. "You're a cold one, you are."

Theodore's eyes were rather maniacal. "Oh no, I just learned that I had to take care of myself. He abandoned me to rebuild his reputation. I have no problem abandoning him to refill my empty vaults."

The wizard nodded after a bit and shrugged. "I will see what buyers I can drag up. Do you happen to know if that wife he took is his mate? He won't last more than a week if she is."

Theodore snorted. "No. She is a mudblood. He had to just tell his father that to calm the man down."

The older wizard shrugged. "Well, we can keep him alive longer. They don't do well without their mate, but if they just bonded and didn't mate," the old man thought on it. "Three months probably before he dies on us."

Theo rubbed his palms together greedily. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

The older wizard stood up. "I ain't doing nothing without that vow, and I ain't going down with you if you fuck this up."

Theo snorted but nodded and stood up as well. "Let's meet in a week, he is not going to really leave the bitches side until after the reception. After that, I will just tell him I want to have lunch with him and it will be as easy as slipping something into his firewhisky."

"How you gonna explain how he went missin just after lunchin with you boy?" The older wizard asked gruffly.

Theo shrugged. "Polyjuice myself as him and be seen later that afternoon, simple."

The old wizard wheezed out a laugh and then shrugged. "A week then, we will need someone to do the vow, someone you don't mind me killing. Can't have people talking about such things."

Theo shrugged. "Easy enough." He turned and left, whistling as he did.

Three months' worth of blood? That was millions of galleons even with the split he needed to do with the greasy old bastard who would bleed Draco dry. The grin wouldn't leave his face. It was too perfect and so simple. Damn, luck was finally rolling his way!

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

  
I am so sorry for the evil Theo, blame my muse. She just went there and I follow her...  
I posted a picture of Hermione's dress on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay. I want to end this story properly and that means waiting for the time and my muse to work it all out. We are however coming to an end to this tale, sorry.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	20. Belle for a Ball

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
_ _Song for this chapter: **Firework; Katy Perry**  
_ _Lyric of choice: **You just got to ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night…**_

* * *

 ** _Love of a Mate_**

 **Chapter 20  
** **Belle for a Ball**

Once again Hermione was standing in front of a mirror with Ginny behind her looking at herself in awe.

"What am I wearing?"

Ginny smirked. "A perfectly lovely ball gown."

"Ginny," she said shaking her head in mild horror.

Ginny laughed. "So it has bell sleeves, a lot of lace, and is pink. It _is_ lovely."

Hermione groaned and turned looking at the low cut creation. It had a deep V neck line both in the front and the back and she had never felt so exposed although thanks to magic everything was covered and she knew her breasts would stay perky and in place. Sticking charms, got to love them, but still.

"Is this decent?" She asked looking down at the deep V around her bust.

Ginny snorted. "You prude, of course it is decent."

Narcissa walked in and stopped her hand going to her mouth. "Oh, oh it looks so much better than I ever imagined."

Narcissa was in a champagne dress robes and looked incredible with her hair flowing around her face and her makeup done to perfection.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Um, it's very daring, isn't it?"

Narcissa nodded walking around and playing with the full skirt of the dress and smiling softly. "Blush Pink, it's such a lovely color, I knew it would look fantastic on you. I worked with a Muggle born designer out of France, we combined different elements to come up with the gown. All handmade lace too."

Ginny grinned and ducked out. "I have to go dress, my dress is pale blue and I am in loooooveee." She sang as she rushed out.

Narcissa smiled after the redhead and turned back pulling out three velvet sacks from pockets in her robes. "I – well I went to our vaults and I took the liberty of picking out some pieces for tonight."

Hermione swallowed but nodded as Narcissa pulled out a pearl, diamond, and ruby tiara. "Oh my God." She said staring at the work of art in her mother in laws hands.

Narcissa smirked and waved her wand so that the tiara flew into her hair which was in a beautiful elaborate French twist with curls around her face. Hermione turned to look in the mirror her eyes as wide as saucers as Narcissa pulled out earrings that matched and a stunning diamond and ruby necklace with a large single pearl at the end that ended at the deep V in her bodice. She knew somehow Narcissa had planned that perfectly.

Narcissa wiped at her eyes and shook her head studying the young witch in front of her. "Stunning, you will leave everyone breathless."

Hermione went pink and then sighed. "I really only wish to leave my husband breathless."

Narcissa looked up and her smile was radiant. "Oh, he might trip over himself when he sees you. Now, did you put the cushioning charm on your shoes, dear?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "Are you going to finally tell me just how many people you invited to this ball?"

Narcissa shook her head laughing. "No, now sit down and collect yourself and in half hour head down the stairs to knock the wind out of my son. He is pacing waiting for you."

Hermione grinned. "Only thing I like about this ball is the fact that you kept him away for the day, his ranting in my head about it has been vastly amusing until I finally had to block him out."

Narcissa snorted. "He needs to let you have girl time, silly wizard. Now, take a seat and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Hermione sank down onto the cushioned bench and stared at herself in the mirror as her mother in law rushed out humming to herself.

"I look like a princess." She said staring into the mirror.

"You are a princess."

Hermione turned around on a gasp and laughed. "Harry Potter, how did you get in here?"

Harry walked forward and grinned. "Snuck in, Ginny kicked me out so she could get ready and your husband is in a snit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He hasn't seen me in twelve hours."

Harry laughed and walked over looking her over whistling. "Wow, Hermione."

She fidgeted with her bell sleeves. "I know, will anyone even recognize me?"

Harry smiled at her and pulled up a chair. "Sure they will, how is married life treating you?"

Hermione sighed dreamily. "Wonderfully, Draco is still a pain, but I love him."

Harry smiled and leaned back. "Ginny and I are thinking about eloping like you two did."

Hermione gave him a long look. "Molly Weasley will avada you if you do."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, but man wedding planning is driving me to drink."

Hermione picked up a hair brush and threw it at him. "You can suck it up! Ginny is their only daughter."

Harry caught the hair brush with his seeker reflexes and grinned. "True enough. So, you ready for all this? I know you don't like crowds and especially large crowds of purebloods."

Hermione shuddered. "Do you know how many people are here?"

Harry nodded. "I would guess at least a thousand. The Ball Room is ten times its normal size and I saw three foreign Ministers and I am pretty sure a Muggle Princess."

Hermione went white. "No!"

Harry shrugged. "Yep, and every one of them is as dolled up as you. Although you will outshine them all." He grinned. "Well, maybe not my Ginny."

Hermione took a long deep breath. "I don't think I can do this, Harry."

Harry snorted. "Course you can, you are Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch of our age."

She grinned. "That's Malfoy now."

Harry nodded standing up. "It is, you are a Malfoy, but you are still a Gryffindor. Stand up and go out there and show them what a Gryffindor Malfoy is made of, Hermione. Don't you let any of those purebloods look down on you tonight. It's your ball after all."

Hermione felt her spine stiffen and then laughed. "Ginny sent you in here to give me a pep talk didn't she?"

Harry flushed and then shrugged. "We both decided you needed a reminder that you out witted moldy pants, you can do anything, Hermione. Come on, go and put your wizard out of his misery and hold your head up high and smile. I always smile at these things, it confuses them."

Hermione burst into laughter. "Oh Harry, I love you."

He nodded at her. "I would hug you but you look too pretty and I am afraid I would mess something up with your gown and your mother in law is terrifying."

Hermione laughed again and after a quick check of her appearance nodded. "Okay, I got this."

Harry bowed to her. "My work here is done."

 **OooOooOOooOO**

Draco was pacing in his dress robes cursing that his damn wife was so good at occlumency because once again she was shutting him out because she didn't want him to bug her. He rubbed his hands over his thighs and shook his head.

His mother had double crossed them, small Ball indeed. There were at least a thousand people in his house right now. He had seen the crush in the ballroom that had been extended magically to fit the huge mass of wizarding public drinking wine and champagne while they waited for Draco and Hermione to make their grand entrance.

He didn't doubt that Hermione could handle herself but he hated that she was about to be thrown into the deep end of being a Malfoy bride. His mother was avoiding him because she knew how upset he was.

"Draco, you will wear a hole in the floor."

He stopped mid thought and looked up all the breath leaving his body as he saw his mate. She was in some kind of blush pink gown, lots of lace, dripping in jewels and smiling at him as if they were about to go to a private dinner. Utter happiness radiated off her and she was beautiful, Merlin she was stunning.

He raced up to her and took her hand, kissing her palm before he drank her in like wine and smiled his first smile all day as he breathed in her scent.

"Merlin, what has mother done to you, my heart?"

Hermione laughed. "She has finally gotten her greatest wish, she has dressed a daughter for a Ball."

Draco felt his lips twitch before he threw back his head and laughed and leaned forward to kiss the side of her mouth.

"I love you."

She leaned into him pressing her cheek to his her breathing accelerated. "As I love you. Shall we?"

Draco nodded and stepped back taking her small hand and placing it on his arm. They saw Harry and Ginny standing with his mother by the doors as they turned into the hallway leading to the ball.

Narcissa was wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief as a wizarding photographer took pictures and there was a loud gong as a booming voice introduced the new couple.

Ginny winked at them. "Give them hell you two."

Narcissa winced at the language but then grinned and waved them forward.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at her mate smiling as he smiled down at her.

" _Ready, my heart?"_ He whispered into her head.

" _Always, I will always be ready to take on the world with you."_ She replied watching his eyes dilate with desire at her words.

And so to the gasps of the thousand guests, Draco and Hermione Malfoy swept into the room with eyes only for one another and onto the dance floor, officially starting the ball.

 **OooOOooO**

An hour later and Hermione could feel her smile start to fade a bit, mostly because her cheeks hurt. She was dancing with Theodore Nott, one of the few Slytherin wizards she had never had problems with in school but he was, different now.

"Theo, how are you enjoying your job at the ministry?" Hermione asked as they twirled to a waltz trying to engage him in conversation.

Theo gave her a large smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I enjoy it rather a lot. How are you enjoying marriage?"

Hermione smiled and ducked her head as she blushed. "It's lovely, you should try it."

She felt his hand tighten on hers and looked up to see rage cross his face before he was smiling at her again and twirling her around the dance floor.

Three dances later she was back in Draco's arms and still a bit puzzled by her three-minute dance with Theo Nott. "Draco, have you kept in touch with Theo?"

"Nott?"

She nodded as they moved across the floor and he frowned. "Not recently, about a year ago, I think, he kind of stopped socializing, to be honest."

Hermione bit her lip trying to think of the last time she had seen him and coming up blank. "You know, he used to come to our functions regularly and was, well not a friend, but friendly. I think it's been over a year since I saw him before tonight too."

Draco twirled her and sighed. "I can see that brain of yours working overtime, what is it?"

She shook her head. "He just seemed different."

"People change, my heart."

Hermione sighed and looked up at him reaching up to touch his cheek. "Yes, that is true." She said thinking of how much he had changed in their life.

He leaned into her touch and looked around. "Did you get a chance to eat yet?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I have been dancing, shall we go raid the cake table?"

Draco grinned down at her sweeping her off the floor and tucking her into his side. "Yes, I think we should."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ginny sighed as she watched her best friend laughing as she allowed Draco to feed her a piece of cake.

"They are too adorable."

Harry turned and smirked. "Yeah, that's a word for it."

Ginny elbowed him and looked around. "I think Narcissa honestly invited the entire wizarding world."

Harry nodded. "From five countries. Hey is that Krum?"

Ginny tried to look over the crowd and then started waving. "It is!"

Viktor Krum saw the madly waving woman and then the wizard next to her and smiled moving his blond date over towards them.

"Hey Krum," Harry said holding out his hand.

Viktor took it. "This is my date, Helena DuMont."

Ginny smiled at the stunning blond who was smiling shyly at them. "Hello," she said holding out her hand to Ginny who took it.

"Oh, you are French like my sister in law."

Helena nodded. "Yes, I knew Fleur in school. I hope she is well?"

"Viktor!"

Harry laughed. "Heads up, here she comes."

Viktor just barely had time to step back and catch the witch in pink lace who flew at him a large smile on his face. He nodded at the blond behind her who looked annoyed.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Krum."

Ginny giggled. "This is Viktor's date, Helena."

Draco bowed at the blond before he let out a small growl at his wife who was still hugging the large Bulgarian wizard. "Okay, enough of that Hermione."

Hermione winked at Helena and stepped back taking Draco's hand to soothe him. "Viktor is the only person I actually invited that is not family, pardon me if I am excited I found him in this crowd."

Helena smiled up at her date who was flushing. "I am happy to be here," Viktor said formally.

Hermione waved him off and turned to Helena grabbing her hand and then Ginny's. "I have heard so much about you Helena, come on let's go find some champagne. I adore your dress, you didn't wear robes? Brave of you on Viktor's arm the press are always hounding about him finding a 'traditional witch' to settle down with-."

Viktor sighed stepping up to stand next to the raven haired and blond wizards who were shaking their heads as the witches left.

"Vill she return my date?" Viktor asked curiously.

Harry laughed as Draco sighed. "Eventually, whiskey?"

Both wizards nodded and they all headed off.

 **OoOoOo**

Four hours later Hermione sank down in exhaustion as the last guest left and looked over at her small crowd of friends who were staying behind, happy to see that Viktor had taken up Draco's offer to stay over and had a sleeping Helena in his lap. Ginny was dozing with her head on Harry's shoulder and Ron was sleeping with his head in his dates lap, a ministry witch named Violet that Hermione had actually liked. Blaise Zabini who had come solo was drinking talking with Harry who was also awake and still drinking.

The rest of the Weasley family was asleep somewhere in the Manor, as were a few distinguished guest, including, as Harry had said, one Muggle Princess of some kind who was related somehow to the Malfoy family and knew about magic.

Hermione had gotten to speak with her and found her actually lovely, she was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

"Draco, didn't you invite Theo to stay?"

Draco looked up from his conversation with another Slytherin, Marcus Flint, and shrugged. "He said he had an early morning tomorrow and left."

Blaise frowned turning from his conversation. "Is he dating some witch we don't know about?"

Marcus Flint shook his head. "I don't think so, keeps to himself now. He was dating a witch from Russia, not sure what happened there."

Draco frowned and shook his head. "I don't remember that."

Hermione yawned and reached down to take off her shoes. "I am not sure I have ever danced that much."

Ginny peeked an eye open and nodded. "Same, even with the cushioning charms on the heels my feet are beat."

Ron snored and everyone giggled as Violet smirked. "I think I better wake him up and get him to his bed."

Draco shook his head. "No need, a house elf can tuck him in."

Hermione rolled her eyes as her husband called for one and the little elf left with Ron leaving Violet to stand up and take off her own heels. "I am pretty knackered myself." The pretty redheaded witch said.

Blaise stood up. "I can escort you to your room, it's a big house."

Violet flushed. "Um, thank you."

"Player," Draco said once the two had left.

Ginny giggled as Harry shook his head. "Ron won't mind, they are just friends."

Hermione sighed. "Really? I was hoping it was more."

Harry smirked at her. "It's Ronald, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes and watched as Viktor stood up with Helena, bidding everyone good night before he called for his own elf, who escorted them away to their room.

"Does he travel with a house elf?" Ginny asked sitting up and stretching.

Hermione nodded with a slight frown. "Hmm, yes, he has trust issues. His elf makes sure his food isn't tampered with and such."

Harry looked shocked and then grimaced tossing back the rest of his drink. "Man, that would suck to always have to worry about such things."

Marcus Flint shrugged standing up. "He's still the best seeker in the world. Wouldn't put it past a rival team to try and take him out with poison or something."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "And the best looking, more likely witches are passing him love potions."

Harry looked over at her and started tickling her. "I heard that, cheeky witch."

Everyone was laughing as they broke up and headed upstairs leaving poor Ginny to make it up to her wizard.

 **OooOoooOOooOOoO**

That night after an elf had helped her undress and she snuggled in Draco's arms she smiled thinking that life couldn't possibly get more perfect. She yawned and tucked her feet into his legs ignoring his slight hiss at how cold they were.

"Happy?" He whispered moving her hair so that he could kiss her neck.

"Yes, very. No more big balls are in my near future."

Draco chuckled causing her to shiver. "Go to sleep, we have guests to entertain in the morning."

Hermione yawned and fell asleep surrounded by her mate.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
If you saw the video of Duchess Catherine's dress for the State Banquet for the King and Queen of Spain this week, that is the dress I picture Hermione in. I will try to find a decent shot of it to put on my Instagram. Picture the same jewels just add rubies to the tiara and earrings and a large pearl to the necklace.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I left the ballroom decor out on purpose. I kind of wanted you all to have a blank slate to imagine the Ball you would want if you could have one.

All mistakes are mine, per usual.

Instagram: Crystaljeanred

Cheers,

Cjean


	21. Tale of Two Theo's

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
_ _Song for this chapter: **Homewrecker; Gretchen Wilson**  
_ _Lyric of choice: **I'll teach you a lesson if you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance...**_

 _I would like to thank Crazy4Wood and AlexandraO for reading over the chapter before I posted it._

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 21  
** **The Tale of Two Theo's**

Hermione and Ginny walked with linked arms towards the Leaky Caldron for a late lunch. Both in Muggle clothes as they had been out shopping that morning for Ginny's wedding. Ginny had decided she wanted Hermione to not wear dress robes but instead be in a Muggle gown and they had just spent three hours browsing high-end shops around London.

Hermione paused as she felt a small pull in her heart and heard Draco whisper, _"I just got an owl from Theo to meet him at his house for lunch or tea, going to head over to Nott Manor, see you tonight, my heart."_

She smiled as she sent back her love and a quick message. _"Have fun, don't forget tonight we are having dinner with Ginny and Harry."_

Ginny was prattling on about shoes she had found that she was going to wear with her wedding robes, there was no talking her mother into a Muggle dress for that, so Hermione nodded as they slipped into the bar and over to a corner table to get some much-needed food.

 **OoOooOoO**

Two hours later saw them pouring over Muggle wedding magazines they had purchased and Ginny sighing over a particular dress.

"Do you think if I showed this to mum she might change her mind on the robes?" Ginny asked wistfully pulling the magazine to her with greedy eyes.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "It couldn't hurt," she said taking back the magazine to look it over. "You could always implement some of the stylings from this dress into the robes?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and then she nodded. "True, mum is always up for a compromise."

Hermione laughed. "I imagine after raising as many children as she has, compromise is key. But you are her only girl, Ginny. She is just excited."

Ginny grimaced and sipped her tea. "I know, but it's like it is her wedding and not ours. Harry is really good natured and even he is getting fed up."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "Well, talk to her about it."

Ginny snorted. "Right, just talk to mum. Let's see you do that, you're as terrified of my mum as I am."

Hermione shuddered and laughed raising her tea cup. "True, very true."

She paused as Draco whispered in her head again. " _Still with Theo, not sure what is up with him. Having a few drinks."_

Hermione frowned but shook her head, she would talk to Draco about it when he got home. She went back to looking at magazines with Ginny until there was a bit of a scuffle at the bar that had them both looking up. Someone had demanded a bottle of fire whiskey and then crashed it to the floor, causing Tom to yell in outrage.

"Hermione isn't that Theo Nott?" Ginny asked with a slight frown.

Hermione had been turning around but at this, her head jerked up and her eyes narrowed as she realized that, Theo Nott, was indeed standing at the bar yelling at Tom, the barkeep. She stood up and moved over quickly and quietly stunning the man and binding him.

Ginny let out a gasp of shock. "Mione'?"

Hermione shook her head and sent a Patronus off to Harry. "Get to the Leaky right away, bring an antidote to Polyjuice potion."

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked over the bound and silenced wizard glaring at them. "Why do you think this isn't Theodore Nott?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard in front of them. "Because Draco said he was with Theo Nott right now at Nott Manor, I highly doubt an imposter would have gotten through the wards, so whoever this is, has to be polyjuiced."

Ginny's eyes flew back to the man and she raised her wand. "Why would someone polyjuice themselves to be Theo Nott?"

Hermione shook her head and reached out to her husband. _"Draco, Draco I have Theo Nott at the leaky. Someone is polyjuiced as him!"_

She frowned and threw up a muffliato looking at Ginny her eyes a bit wild. "Draco isn't answering, I can't sense his thoughts at all. He just told me he was with Theo and about to have drinks not five minutes ago!"

Ginny frowned moving closer to her friend. "Does he ever not answer you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, you know that, and distance wouldn't be a factor, he was able to contact me from France last week."

Ginny nodded biting her lip before her eyes flashed with anger. "Something isn't right," she threw off her own Patronus. "Harry, get here now!" Then she looked up at Tom the barkeeper. "Can you hold him until Harry Potter arrives, sir?"

Tom bowed his head his eyes narrowed on the wizard in front of him. "Aye, I can."

Hermione was working to not turn around and torture whoever it was polyjuiced as Nott as she sent out thoughts to Draco, but he was silent.

Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her away once Tom took over with his wand raised. "Okay, Hermione, we can go through official channels and let the Auror's deal with this, or we floo off to Malfoy Manor as soon as we see Harry and then apparate to Nott Mansion."

Hermione looked at the wizard in front of her and put an additional binding spell on him before she nodded at Ginny. "Let's go, we don't need to wait for Harry, whoever that is isn't getting out of that." She disarmed the wizard and handed the wand to Tom who nodded at them his eyes full of anger.

Ginny's face was grim as Hermione grabbed her hand and they headed out into Muggle London, there was an alley behind the Leaky they could use.

 **OoOOooOO**

Draco awoke suddenly but didn't open his eyes or move, he had been drugged, but bugger on the bastard that had done it, he was a Veela, and it moved through his system faster than it would a normal wizard.

Without using his sight he took in his surroundings. Cold damp stone underneath him, probably a dungeon. He could hear water dripping and feel a slight breeze, someone was shuffling around and muttering to themselves, he scented the air and had to work to not stiffen. Theo, Theo had done this to him? He attempted to move and realized he was magically bound as well as being bound with some kind of metal.

" _Hermione,"_ he whispered in his head softly.

He didn't have to wait long, he felt her relief before she said curtly. _"Can you tell me where you are? Did you leave Nott Mansion, or has he got you there still? What did he drug you with? Are you hurt?"_

His lips twitched, trust his mate to know he was in trouble already, slowly and carefully he peeked through his eyelashes and ascertained that he was in a dungeon, with what looked like a potion station set up. Slowly he shifted, Theo had his back turned and was looking over a book muttering to himself. He winced as he realized his wrist was bound away from him and hurt like the devil, looking down his eyes went wide as he saw that he was being bled, a pewter cauldron underneath his slit wrist.

" _I am in a dungeon, probably still in Nott Manor, Theo is here and he has slit my wrist and is collecting my blood."_

The rage he felt from his mate almost had him laughing. _"Why would he be taking your blood?"_

Draco was curious about that himself, reaching out with his senses he listened in on Theo's muttering. Potion ingredients? He was muttering about potion ingredients and the fact that someone was not already there to tell him how to continue with what he was doing.

" _Potion ingredients, and he is waiting on someone. My guess is he figured out I am Veela. Our blood is rare and worth a lot, male Veela blood."_

Draco winced as his mate went into a spitting rage. _"Did you know your blood was a rare potion ingredient?"_

Sheepishly he replied, _"Yes, my heart."_

He wasn't surprised when she didn't respond, he knew she was going to be livid with him for not telling her this could be an issue. He also could read enough of her thoughts even without her projecting them to him to tell that she was completely mental that he had stuck guards on her when his blood was priceless.

The door creaked open and Draco let his body go limp pretending to still be unconscious as another person entered the room.

"What took you so fucking long?" Theo hissed.

Whoever it was grunted. "Only been down here twice, bit of a maze this place."

Draco sighed, he was definitely in the Nott dungeons, they were a complete maze. _"Nott dungeons, the other person is here now."_

" _On our way."_ Was all that was said, damn she was pissed at him.

The other man moved towards him and lifted his wrist sealing it back up and picking up the cauldron. "Now you have to bottle this within the hour or it's useless, needs a charm on it. How long has he been bleeding?"

Theo cursed. "Fuck, about forty-five minutes more or less."

The man shrugged. "Should be alright, have plenty more where that came from. Not like they will know he is here with that double you sent out."

Theo gave an evil chuckle. "The little bitch of a Parkinson is finally good for something."

Draco had to work to remain still, Pansy was involved? What the fuck? _"Pansy is polyjuiced as Theo I would guess."_ He said to Hermione.

He heard her soft snort in his head. _"We know, we caught her at the leaky and Harry sent us a Patronus when he gave her the antidote. She was imperioused, no idea by who, the magical signature isn't Theo's though, they have that on file from after the war."_

Draco nodded internally and then had to work on staying totally still as the man came back and set down another cauldron using his wand to open Dracos' other wrist.

Bloody hell, how much blood had he lost, he was already dizzy. _"Bleeding me again, I am getting dizzy. I might pass out, I will regenerate the blood quickly but if I go silent don't panic."_

He felt her love wash over him and then her voice in his head, full of steel and anger. _"Panic is not an emotion I have right now. If Theo isn't imperioused they won't find his body."_

Draco had to hide his smirk as the man shuffled off, he smelled of stale whiskey and body odour. Who had Theo found to help him? Why was Theo doing this?

"Not sure he is a full Veela if he is still asleep from that potion, mate." The unknown wizard said with a dry chuckle.

Theo snorted. "Who cares, the blood is worth the same."

A grunt met this remark. "Just means we can't bleed him as often is all, slower going. You sure no one will come here looking for him?"

A nasty chuckle. "They will come but I have an alibi, so I can let them in and send them on their way. They think I am dead and won't ever find my son, this is the perfect plan."

Dracos' eyes snapped open as he stared at the man he had thought was Theo, shite, this was the Elder Nott? Suddenly everything made sense. _"Hermione, it's not Theo Nott Jr we are dealing with, this is his father, Theo Nott Sr.!"_

" _Well I guess we know why Theo has been acting so different, is he alive do you think?"_

Draco felt sick to his stomach as he looked around the dungeon room he was in as quickly as he could. _"He isn't with me,"_ he said sadly. What had happened to his friend?

" _We will figure it out, my love, don't upset yourself,"_ Hermione whispered gently into his head.

There was a small pop and a house elf squeaky voice said. "Master, the Mudblood who married the Malfoy heir and her blood traitor friend are here to see you."

Nott Sr. let out a disgusted grunt. "The first visitor's, well let me go and see them off."

Whoever the other wizard was, did not seem fazed by this and just shrugged, Draco watched through his lashes as Nott Sr. swept out after telling the elf to see the ladies into the parlour and offer them drinks.

" _Don't drink anything he offers you, he is on his way up. I am down in the dungeons, they are a maze."_ Draco said urgently to his mate who just scoffed back at him.

" _As if I would drink anything this bastard offered me. How many elves does he have?"_

Draco frowned at that question. _"Um, three, why?"_

" _Because we have to neutralize them_."

" _You're going to hurt his house elves?"_

Hermione was glaring, he could feel it. _"Neutralize as in keeping them out of the way, that doesn't necessarily mean we harm them."_

Draco felt himself start to slip. _"Feeling faint, love. Don't kill him, please."_

" _I love you, we will get to you soon and your mother has a healer waiting for us at home."_

Draco slipped into unconsciousness with a slight smile on his lips, of course, his mate had his mother and a healer waiting for him. He almost felt sorry for the Elder Nott, the wizard had no idea what the two witches waiting for him could do when riled. He just hoped Harry got to them before Hermione ended up in Azkaban for torturing and killing Theodore Nott Senior or anyone else who stood in her way.

 **OoOOooOoO**

Hermione quietly and quickly told Ginny what was going on, she used Pig Latin which she had learned as a lark as a child and taught Ginny in order for them to have conversations without her brothers able to spy on them. She figured a few elves were listening in and sent out a silent thank you to her long dead grandfather who had learned the funny dialogue from an American POW during World War Two when they had been in an internment camp together. Papa Granger had taught his little granddaughter and they had enjoyed many an afternoon conversing together to her Nan's annoyance.

Ginny just nodded her eyes going around the room quickly and efficiently. "We should give him what looks like a heart attack and call for the elves for help, then we can bind them up and have Kreacher watch over them, he is meaner than the Malfoy elves."

Hermione gave a slow nod. "Will he come if we call?"

Ginny smirked. "Yes, he adores me, and there were no wards preventing elf magic I noticed, so he can pop right in."

Hermione nodded, she hadn't noticed those wards either. Good that was the elves handled then. "Any ideas on how to get through the maze of dungeons?"

Ginny frowned. "No, not a one, but if we can find the real Theo Nott he might be able to help us. Remember you have to keep the witch or wizard alive to use the polyjuice."

Hermione felt her body buzz with relief and excitement. "Right, that's right. I think we might have our play, one of those elves has to know where Theo is."

Ginny's eyes danced with glee. "I bet they do, well Kreacher can help out with that I am sure. I do so love his evil side myself, and it's about time we put it to good use. Shame we can't just have the Malfoy elves pop into the dungeons to get Draco but we don't know who is with him or what condition he is in, and usually, the dungeons are warded against an elf not of the family just popping in there. "

Hermione shook her head but gave a grim smile. "I hate hurting the elves but I want to know where my husband and his friend are, Kreacher won't kill them will he?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know, don't care right now. Draco is part Black, Hermione, Kreacher will see it as his duty to find him."

Hermione gave a long sigh. "Right, well game face, let's look nice and innocent."

Ginny nodded and the two witches sat with smiles as they waited for the Elder Nott to show up.

"I call dibs on hitting him first with the spell," Hermione said softly as they heard shuffling.

Ginny inclined her head. "Fair enough, I will take care of the elves and call Kreacher."

Hermione nodded and then looked up as the door opened.

"Hermione? Ginny? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The wizard had just barely shut the door when Hermione's spell hit him and he collapsed.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny shouted jumping up. "He is having a heart attack, quick, elves, does he have elves!"

Hermione rushed forward at the twitching wizard grabbing his wand and pocketing it as three pops were heard around them.

"Master, my master!" Cried an elf, before Ginny shot all three with stunners and bound them together. "Kreacher! I could use some help."

A pop and Kreacher was looking at her curiously. "My soon to be mistress needs Kreacher?"

Ginny nodded smiling at him and giving him a slight bow. "The wizard on the floor is Theodore Nott Senior not Theodore Nott Junior and we need to find both Theo and Draco as quickly as possible."

Kreacher bowed frowning. "Kreacher does not know this house, mistress."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, we know, but we thought you could get Theo's location from these elves. He is a dear friend of Draco's and could probably tell us how to find him if he is able to speak. Draco is being bleed by some maniac in their dungeons. "

Kreacher's' ugly face twisted with rage. "Master Draco is being held captive, Kreacher will help." He walked around the three elves before he snapped his fingers and they all came out of their sleep from the stunners, their eyes wide with horror at the two witches standing over them with cold angry faces.

"Right, you three have two choices, tell us where young Theo Nott is or deal with my house elf Kreacher. He is rather vicious and I should mention from the house of Black, your master has a descendant from that house down in his dungeons."

Hermione spoke up now her voice cold. "That would be my mate, Draco Malfoy."

One of the little elves squeaked out in a bold voice. "The mudblood would not harm us, she tries to help house elves."

Hermione grinned at them evilly. "No, I try to free you. Ginny, a sock should do it, don't you think? We can have their incapacitated Master hand it to them, not a hard spell to animate his hand to move."

Kreacher let out a long chuckle. "Mistress Malfoy is as mean as Kreacher now."

Hermione lost her grin and stared down at the trembling elves who were looking at her with varying degrees of horror and terror. "Now, where is your young master and where is my husband. You have thirty seconds to start talking before I free you and turn you over to Kreacher to torture. Elf magic is much more harmful than our own on your lot."

Kreacher cracked his knuckles happily as Ginny looked at her best friend. "Merlin I forgot how demented you could be when someone threatens your family. The last time I saw this look on your face was when you thought Voldemort had killed Harry."

All the Nott elves cringed at the name as Hermione shrugged. "Ten seconds, decide." She tapped her foot counting down the seconds as she waited.

Ginny was right, Hermione did not tolerate those she loved being put in danger.

* * *

Notes:  
There you go, my muse has thrown a twist in on me. It's been Nott Sr. all along. So, do you think the elves will talk or will they be getting socks? ;) And, don't mess with Hermione!


	22. Lionesses to the Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. Sorry.  
Alpha Credit to the amazing Duchesse of the Deprived who had to re read all my re writes of this chapter which I have agonized over for two weeks. I blame narcotics from my broken rib for making me so neurotic, but either way she put up with me and for that I am eternially grateful. **_

_**Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Look What You Made Me Do; Taylor Swift**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **But I got smarter, I got harder, in the nick of time.**_

 _(Not my favourite TSwift song but it did cause my muse to come up with this chapter where Hermione and Ginny take no prisoners.)_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 22  
Lionesses to the Rescue**

The elves seemed to be frozen in horror as Hermione counted down the last ten seconds in her head. When none of them spoke, she nodded at Kreacher.

"They don't have to live, by law they have attempted to kill a wizard by helping their master, so they are condemned to die anyway. Plus, Theo Jr is in charge of the Nott family, so they have also hurt their true master. Get what you can out of them," her tone was cold, and her eyes had no pity.

The elves were standing between her and her mate, and she could feel that he was in mortal danger now, Hermione wasn't exactly sure how she knew, but she was frantic to find him. He was dying, she knew it.

Kreacher nodded his face full of hate. "Elves who follow the Dark Lord and his followers do not get pity from Kreacher."

Before Kreacher did anything, an elf started crying and yelling. "He is in his rooms; young master is in his rooms!"

Hermione looked at the elf carefully before floating the elf away from Kreacher and making sure she could look the elf in the eyes. "If you are lying to us, I will make sure you are hidden in Malfoy Manor and tortured for years, is that clear?"

Ginny hissed out a breath and then said. "Or Grimmauld Place with Kreacher. Now, where is Theo's room?"

Ginny left to find the wizard with the directions from the elf while Hermione put the elf to sleep as the other two trembled as Kreacher circled them, dragging it out, telling them what he was going to do to them.

Hermione turned her attention to making sure that Theo Nott Sr would remember nothing of what he had learned about her mate and his Veela heritage. She was careful with her spell and then threw off random spells around the room so that there was no trace of the memory charm left when Auror's finally showed up.

 **OoOOoOoO**

Ginny came down a few minutes later with a very weak Theo Jr who looked around in a daze. "He's been drugging me," he glared at the elves. "They helped him, what is he doing to them?" He asked watching Kreacher whispering to the elves who looked terrified.

Hermione's voice was hard, with an edge of distaste but her face held no emotion. "Telling them how he is going to torture them, the one asleep told us where you were. The other two refuse to tell us where in the dungeons Draco is being tortured."

Theo wiped a hand down his face. "I feel sick, whatever he did to me, it has halted my magic."

Ginny gasped. "That is a crime punishable by the kiss!"

Theo nodded. "It's some potion; I don't know if it will wear off or not. He bloody made me a squib, and they helped!" Theo yelled at the elves looking at them in disgust.

Hermione felt her eyes tear up and then she turned to the other two elves. "Where is Draco?"

One of the elves started speaking, and Theo stared at them with contempt. She saw he was taking off his shirt and socks.

"I know which part of the dungeon he is talking about, without lifting the wards it will take about an hour to get there."

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach. "He doesn't have that long Theo!"

He gave her a long look but said nothing. Instead, he walked towards the elves with the pieces of clothing.

"You are going to free them?" "Yes, and then put them on trial for what they helped my father do to me."

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's a crime punishable by death."

Theo gave Hermione a disgruntled look. "They helped make me a squib and probably would have kept me that way. I don't care if they die, Hermione."

She nodded but waved off Kreacher. "Do you think the elf is telling the truth about where Draco is? I need to get to him quickly. Can one of them take me there?"

Theo grunted and pulled at his hair after handing the shirt to the now revived elf who had told them where to find Theo. "Fuck, extensive, and I can't apparate you there and either can they because of how the wards are set up. No one outside of our family can apparate into the dungeons or out of them unless the wards are removed."

"How attached are you to your father?" Ginny asked her tone hard.

Theo looked up at this and gave a broken laugh. "He should be dead, don't the Auror's have permission to kill him on sight?"

Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione. "Harry," was all she said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he hates to have to do that with Death Eaters."

Ginny sighed and narrowed her eyes at the man unconscious on the floor. "We need a spell that won't trigger the wards here, so no unforgivables."

Hermione was catching up fast. "We kill him, and the wards fall until Theo can reset them."

Ginny nodded. "Exactly, and then we can use a Malfoy elf to get to Draco."

Theo was glaring at his father before he walked over and spat on him. "He always had heart problems." He offered with a grim nod. "A simple spell that speeds up his heart should do the trick and who would even bother thinking the golden girl of Gryffindor would know or exploit his black heart?"

Hermione looked at Theo who held her gaze and then nodded. "I will do it." She looked over at her best friend who held her gaze before she nodded. It had to be done, and neither girl wanted Harry to have to do it. "Ginny, can you get Narcissa to send a Malfoy elf over?"

Kreacher spoke up. "I will gets one. I took the memories of the Black Heir from the elves minds Mistress Malfoy."

Ginny smiled at Kreacher. "Good thinking, Kreacher." He bowed and left to get a Malfoy elf.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"We need to hurry, Hermione. The Auror's will be on the way, and we could spend days searching the dungeons if what the elves tell us is not true," Ginny said her tone calm but stressed.

"Weeks, actually," Theo said with a frown. "I would do it, but I have no magic," his tone was full of anger and pain.

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at the man. "A heart attack, I actually already hit him with a spell that made his heart race so fast he passed out, I probably did irreparable damage knowing what you told us now," She said softly.

Theo nodded and sank down on the floor his head in his hands. Ginny went over to comfort him giving Hermione a firm nod. Hermione got the message; Ginny was thanking her for not making Harry have to kill the wizard. Hermione knew she had killed in the war, but this was, she couldn't classify it. Knowing that she had no choice if she wanted to save her mate, Hermione closed her eyes, steadied her shaking hand, and whispered the spell.

The man twitched for a few seconds and then went still. Theo Nott Senior was dead, and Hermione felt the wards he had set up slip away.

Ginny sighed in relief. "The wards are down."

Kreacher popped in with a Malfoy elf seconds later, and Ginny waved her off. "I will explain everything to Harry, thank you, Hermione. You didn't have to do that."

Hermione wiped at a tear and nodded. "Right, I will process all this after I find Draco. There is a man down there with him. I might have to-" she didn't finish the statement.

Theo looked up at her. "You've changed, Granger."

She shrugged. "War does that to you. And right now they have my husband and are killing him. This is war."

Theo nodded. "Whoever is down there with him is trespassing, if I could reset the wards, he would die anyway. Just, be careful and get Drake, all right?"

Hermione nodded and took the hand of the Malfoy elf who looked just as angry as Kreacher.

"Can you sense Draco?" Hermione asked.

The elf nodded. "Master is fading; he needs help."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and her will strengthen inside of her. "Take me to him. Feel free to use any magic you wish to help us protect Draco."

The elfs' eyes went wide, and then the small creature nodded happily. "I will miss. You help Master Draco; I take care of bad wizard."

 **OoOooOOoooOooO**

Seconds later they were in a dank dungeon, and Hermione rushed forward seeing Draco chained to the wall with his wrist open and bleeding into a cauldron.

The wizard, whoever he was, didn't even realise they were there at first. The little elf had him disarmed, bound, and gagged in seconds. Hermione didn't even spare him a second look after assuring herself he was dealt with and not a threat.

She closed Dracos' wrist and grabbed his face looking him over. "Can you apparate him back to the Manor?"

The elf nodded. "I's will take him right to the healer," the elf said.

Hermione was crying now. "I have to get this wizard upstairs and deal with the Auror's. Please bring me an update once the healer sees him?"

The elf gave her a kind look and wrapping its small arms around Draco, who slumped when Hermione severed the chains, elf and man were gone with a loud pop.

Hermione turned to the wizard behind her. "Now, who the hell are you, and how did you know about my mate?"

The wizard's eyes were wide, and he was shaking his head, but unable to speak. Hermione walked over and pointed her wand at him un silencing him.

"It will take them a long time to find us, and oops, I forgot in my grief that I could apparate since the wards are down. That means, you bastard, Nott Sr. is dead. How did you know about my _mate_?"

She emphasised the word mate, the laws regarding Veela mates were old and absolute. A mate fighting for the life of the other was immune to most wizarding laws.

"I- I was just offered payment. Nott, he told me about him being a Veela, he found out from the elder Malfoy. I didn't realise it was the Nott Sr!"

Hermiones' eyes narrowed as she considered him and then said very carefully. "The memory of why you wanted his blood will be removed. You will go on trial for kidnapping him, torturing him, and almost killing him. I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban."

The man didn't fight her but rather shook his head his eyes shocked. "You are truly mated?"

Hermione gave him a sneer worthy of her husband from their school years. "Yes, we are."

Quickly she removed the memories of him knowing that Draco was a Veela and not wanting to touch the man she called for Kreacher, who surprisingly showed up.

"I don't want to touch this filth, can you take him up to where Theo is?"

Kreacher nodded and yanked the man cruelly and left leaving Hermione to clear her wand again of the memory charm and apparate back to the parlour where she found Harry and five Auror's waiting.

 **OoOooOoO**

"What the fuck, Hermione?" Harry said angrily storming over to her. "You couldn't wait for us? What if you had been hurt? What if he had hurt Ginny? You are not an Auror, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "I still haven't gotten word that I got to him on time. They were killing him, Harry. No, I could not wait. Besides, Ginny and I have bested every Auror you have, so do you honestly think we couldn't take care of ourselves?"

Ginny snorted at this with her arms crossed twirling her wand. "Aren't a few still in hospital, Harry?" She asked sweetly her eyes flashing fire. Ginny did not play the damsel in distress.

Harry went pale realising he probably didn't want to press the issue of them going off on their own without backup and gave a tight nod. "Theo Jr caught us up; he says he thinks he has been out for about a year."

Hermione nodded and pulled Harry aside. "Theo had access to prisoners in Azkaban. If Nott Sr went there-"

Harrys' face went red with rage. "Fuck!" He turned around and started updating Auror's to check out how often the fake Theo had visited Azkaban and who he had seen.

In Pig Latin Hermione told Ginny that it had been the elder Malfoy who had sold out his son.

Ginny flinched. "Narcissa will kill him," Ginny whispered.

Hermione grunted. "I will kill him."

Ginny rushed over and hugged her friend. "No, I know you had to get to Draco, but you are not a murderer, Hermione."

Hermione sank down as the afternoon hit her. "I killed him, Ginny!"

Ginny nodded. "He would have been killed anyway, and Harry as the senior Auror would have had to do it. He is too dangerous to try and take in custody; he was proficient at wandless magic, that's why the kill order was put out on him."

Hermione nodded still feeling sick and let Ginny hold her, wishing she was with her mate.

"Has Draco woken up?" Ginny asked as they watched the witches and wizards converge on the house.

Hermione shook her head and then turned to Theo. "Theo, Narcissa is your godmother, right?"

Theo nodded looking very pale and thin. "Yeah."

Hermione turned to Harry interrupting him. "Harry, I am going to take Theo to Narcissa, she is his godmother, and he needs to see healers, can you come find us at Malfoy Manor?"

He paused considering her for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Take Ginny with you, please."

Ginny rolled her eyes but walked forward to help hold Theo up, and the girls apparated away from the chaos around them.

 **OoOOoOOoOoO**

They landed in the library, and an elf showed up immediately frowning at them. "Is mistress hurt?"

Hermione realised she was crying and shook her head. "Theo is in need of a healer. He was given a potion that took away his magic; we need to get him to the healer as soon as possible, can you take us to wherever Draco is?"

The elf nodded, and with a pop, they landed in a plush room where the elf promptly snapped her fingers and made a second bed appear. Ginny and Hermione had to help Theo over to it while the elf rushed over and started getting him clean and into a clean robe of some kind.

Narcissa looked up. "Merlin, what did he do to Theodore?"

Hermione wiped at her damn eyes that kept leaking tears. "Some potion that made him a squib," she said in disgust.

Ginny filled in the rest. "Chained to his bed in his own filth, I cleaned him up as best I could. I don't think they let him eat or drink much either."

The healer looked up at this and waved at his bag. "Lady Malfoy, the blue potion and the purple right away for him."

Narcissa looked furious as she grabbed the potions and rushed over to her godson. Theo seemed to have used up all his energy; he was sleeping, although fitfully.

"He has a fever and some organ failure," Narcissa said running her wand over the wizard. "What potion could they have given him to block his magic?"

The healer sighed heavily. "A banned one, thankfully though, once it is out of his system, his magic will come back, it will just take time. I am more concerned with how long he was chained to his bed without proper nutrition or hydration."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and looked at her mate, who was pale and laying on the bed. The Healer was watching him carefully before he looked up and glared at Ginny.

"Young lady you need to leave-"

Narcissa cut him off. "She knows, Raul, as does Harry Potter." She looked up from Theo her face pale. "Who else knows now?"

Hermione felt anger move through her. "Your husband, who sold out his son to Theo Sr. who was posing as Theo Jr."

Narcissa fell onto the bed her hand going to her heart. "He would never betray this to someone!"

Ginny sighed. "Harry will look into the records and interview Lucius himself; we can see if he was put under the Imperious or something."

Narcissa nodded but didn't regain her colour. "What happened to Nott Sr.?"

Hermione swallowed. "He had a heart attack," she said quietly.

Narcissa met her eyes and understanding passed between them. "Tragic," Narcissa said her tone cold.

The healer snorted. "Your Dragon is already improving; I have him in a dreamless sleep so that he doesn't upset himself and regenerates all the blood he lost."

"Can't you just give him a potion for that?" Ginny asked frowning.

The healer shook his head standing up. "Yes, however, he still needs to rest, and he lost most of his blood. If you hadn't found him when you did-"

Narcissa gave a small sob. "They must have thought he was a full Veela," she whispered horrified.

Hermione nodded. "I think they did, yes. They had a set up to bleed him for weeks down there."

Narcissa gave an angry moan and moved so the healer could look over Theo.

Once the man had declared he had done all that he could, for now, he left, and the girls all took up chairs. Ginny sitting with Theo, and Narcissa and Hermione sitting with Draco. Harry showed up to give them an update and get their statements and then said he was heading over to speak with Lucius Malfoy to find out why Nott Sr. had visited him and then targeted his son. Hermione and Ginny had offered their wands for Harry to check but he had just shrugged.

"No one will care, Hermione. He attacked you, the elves told you the rest, they have already been dealt with for their crimes, Theo saw to that."

Hermione shivered but nodded. "Right." She said dully.

Narcissa had been stoic and just nodded, Hermione knew she had much to say on the issue of her husband, but wouldn't address the issue in front of Harry and Ginny.

 **OooOOoOOOoO**

Much later, when it was just Hermione and Narcissa left, all that had happened that afternoon became too much for Hermione, and she started sobbing over Draco's sleeping body.

"I was terrified," Hermione said through her tears "I was going to let Kreacher torture elves, and I killed a man. I erased memories-" she trailed off feeling her stomach flip. "I am a monster."

Narcissa grabbed her hand. "You are his mate, Hermione. That means that you will do anything within your power to save him if he is in mortal peril. I am amazed the second wizard is still alive." She forced Hermione to look up at her. "You were magnificent, and kept your head, and did what you had to do to save your mate. Some Veela mates can go berserk if their mate is in peril, it's why he has you watched so carefully."

Hermione nodded still sobbing. "I guess I understand now when he said that if I was taken he wasn't sure he could survive."

Narcissa sighed grabbing her sons' hand. "The body count would be higher than this afternoon, that I can guarantee."

Hermione laughed and then shook her head at how awful this all was. "Do I have to worry about this the rest of our lives? What I will do next if he is in peril?"

Narcissa gave a sad nod. "Yes, that is part of being a mate, the insane drive to protect one another."

Hermione shivered and dropped her head onto Dracos' chest. "This is terrifying. I didn't recognise myself; it was like I was back at the battle of Hogwarts again."

Narcissa made a small gasping sound and rubbed her back slowly. "You did what you had to do to protect your mate, Hermione. And it needs to be said, Nott Sr. was dangerous and the world is not going to miss him."

Hermione nodded and then sighed climbing into the bed to cuddle up to Draco linking her hand with his and closing her eyes. She didn't care that her mother-in-law was there to watch her, she had to cuddle with her mate, feel his heartbeat, hear his breathing. She was starting to go into shock.

"Here, take some dreamless sleep," Narcissa said handing her the potion. "I will watch over you all."

Hermione didn't argue, and a moment later her head fell onto Dracos' chest as she sunk into a blissful deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I have been agonising over this chapter for weeks. But, Hermione is not an angel, her mate was in mortal peril... This is what my muse thinks she would do in those circumstances.

If Draco is in danger, she isn't above torture, death, and mayhem. Draco would do the same if the situation were reversed. However, I think Narcissa is right, and the second wizard would be dead if Draco had been leading the rescue party.

Don't forget you can find me on social media under: CrystalJeanRed ( I use Instagram the most) and my facebook page is under: CJRed

Cheers,  
CJean


	23. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Wild One; Faith Hill**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **She's a wild one with an angels face.**_

 _ **If you are interested, I created a YouTube channel with playlists of all these songs for each of my fanfics. CrystalJeanRed in search should pull it up. :)**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 23  
Reunited**

Hermione paced the floor as Narcissa spoke quietly with the healer and ran through everything she had read in the last three weeks about male Veela's, thankfully, Narcissa had an extensive library for her to explore. Nothing, however, was explaining why her mate was not waking up.

She listened as the healer again mentioned that it must be a healing sleep. Hermione paused and then pivoted walking over to put her hand on Dracos' forehead.

Cool to the touch, breathing strong, his vitals were fine. He just stayed asleep.

"What do we know about the healing sleep?" Narcissa asked the healer wringing her hands.

Hermione paused considering this. What did they know? "It should effect both of us," she whispered frowning as she looked down at Draco, so peaceful but so still.

The healer looked up and then nodded. "Yes, it usually does."

Narcissa made an impatient noise. "And when it does not?"

Hermione went pale, and her hand went from her mate to her stomach. "Oh, oh, oh!"

The healer moved forward using his wand to rush a chair over to a faint Hermione.

"Hermione? What in Merlin?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at the healer who was using a quick spell on her before he gave her a slow nod.

"How long?" She asked carefully.

"Just a few weeks. My guess is he is strengthening his bond to you both as he heals."

Hermione nodded and slumped in relief before she sat up in agitation. "How long will he do that?"

The healer smiled at her and patted her hand. "Perhaps if you got a bit more sleep he will wake up sooner. Your stress level does not just effect you now, my child."

Hermione went pink but gave a slow nod. "What do I need to do?"

Narcissa cut in with impatience. "Hermione is stressed, so he is staying asleep? Did I hear correctly?"

Hermione pleaded with the healer with her eyes; she wanted to tell Draco before she told his mother. The old man nodded discreetly and turned to Narcissa.

"Yes, I think her stress, exhaustion, and general refusal to take care of herself is causing her mate to sleep for both of them. The link between Veela mates is one of the strongest in the magical world. I recommend putting this child to bed, and I will prescribe some tonics and vitamins she must take twice a day."

Hermione groaned as Narcissa nodded, still looking suspicious, but her worry for her son seemed to be more prominent than figuring out what she wasn't being told at that moment.

Hermione crawled into the bed with Draco and snuggled up to him after she took a potion from the healer who assured her in a hushed voice it was perfectly safe for her condition. She had nodded and was asleep as soon as she shut her eyes. She really had been exhausted.

 **OooOOoOooO**

Draco blinked open his eyes and tightened his arms around the small sleeping angel on his chest. He knew it was Hermione, the hair tickling his face and her smell assured him of that.

Looking around he saw his mother sitting up asleep in a plush arm chair, what looked like a book resting in her lap. It was dark out, how long had been asleep? He reached up and felt the stubble on his face and frowned. Obviously longer than a few hours.

Carefully shifting Hermione, he moved out of the bed to use the loo and then called for an elf to have his mother moved to her bed in her own room. Once this was done he showered and shaved. The pull to get back to Hermione, however, was strong. Carefully so as not to wake her he crawled back into the bed, naked, and pulled her into him. She was wearing a soft gown of silk that was milk white and had sleeves that fell off her shoulders. He smiled as he traced the embroidery on the edging over her collar bone. She was wearing the gown he had gotten her for their wedding night.

She moaned and rolled, and her scent washed over him, and he froze. "You're pregnant!"

He regretted his outburst when Hermione shot up and then moaned rolling over him and rushing to the loo.

He got up and rushed after her to find her taking deep breaths over the sink and splashing cold water on her face.

"Sorry, I could scent the baby. It was a surprise. How long did I sleep?" He asked in confusion.

Hermione looked at him and then burst into tears throwing herself into his arms. "Weeks Draco, you have been sleeping for seven weeks!"

Draco pulled back shocked at this revelation. "Seven weeks?"

She nodded frantically and clutched onto him. "I am nine weeks along now. The healer comes to see us every day; he thought if I got more rest and took vitamins and tonics it might help you. He thinks you were sleeping for both of us. For the first few weeks, I was frantic when you did not wake up."

Draco rubbed her back before he picked her up and carried her back to the bed placing her in it and crawling in to sooth her. "Shush, it is all right, I am here now. I must have been in a healing sleep."

Hermione hiccupped and nodded. "My hormone levels were not high enough to keep the baby; it happens a lot in the first trimester. The healer figured it out rather quickly and decided you must be regulating things, so we didn't lose the baby. He started giving me a potion too."

Draco moved his hand down to cradle her still flat stomach. "The babe is well?"

Hermione sighed and put her hand over his. "Yes, everything is fine now. My levels are normal, and the baby is right on track. I finally had to clue in your mother, and she brought in the leading midwife for witches all the way from Germany."

Draco grinned at this and kissed her forehead. "Of course she did. How do you feel?"

Hermione smiled. "Joyful, you?"

Draco kissed her again, this time deeply and on the mouth. "Thrilled."

She giggled and clung to him. "I was so worried."

Draco sighed. "I was careless. It was Theo, my friend, so I didn't bring guards."

Hermione snorted. "Well it was not Theo, he is down the hall recovering from what his father did to him. He blocked his magic, Draco. It is awful."

Draco went totally motionless and then looked down at her his eyes wide with horror. "He blocked his magic?"

Hermione nodded slowly and projected thoughts through their bond. A collection of conversations with healers working on Theo, what had happened when she rescued him that dreadful afternoon. When she got to her killing Theo Senior, she started crying, and Draco rushed peace to her.

"No, be calm my heart. You could not have saved him. He would have received the kiss for what he did. You didn't torture him. I would not have been as collected and rational as you were."

Hermione gave a small watery hiccup and nodded. "Your mother keeps telling me that. They had to take my memories. The Ministry knows now, about you being a Veela. But it's just Harry and Kingsley."

Draco was rocking her. "Harry already knew, and as Minister Kingsley is bound to secrecy."

Hermione cringed. "I might have forced him to take an unbreakable vow when I found out he knew. I wasn't exactly calm those first few days you were out."

Draco chuckled still holding her to his chest. "You made the Minster of Magic take an unbreakable vow?"

Hermine sighed heavily. "Yes. At wand point actually. Looking back I suppose I can blame it on the baby. I was very distressed."

Draco was laughing now. "We are very lucky Kingsley is so afraid of you, my heart."

Hermione scoffed at this. "No, he loves me. Well, and he knows I am not to be crossed." She grew thoughtful, "technically though the laws regarding our mating bond are older than Ministry laws."

Draco nodded moving her so he could look at her clearly. "I have a mate with a face like an angel and a wild spirit."

Hermione smirked. "Only you think I have the face of an angel."

"I would disagree with that, mate."

Hermione laughed and snuggled back into his warm body. "I only care what you think, so it doesn't really matter."

They were silent for a long time, both of them content to just hold one another.

"A baby," Draco said breaking the silence, his hand moving back over her abdomen. "I can since its magic, different, rather strong. I think we will have a bright child."

Hermione looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. "With us as parents, you doubted that? You were not bottom of the class, Draco."

He smiled at her teasing and shook his head. "I was not top though, that was you."

Hermione giggled as he tapped her nose and then sighed yawning. "Well, we need more sleep. Have you eaten? Seen your mother yet?"

Draco shook his head and tightened his arms. "Tomorrow, let's sleep for now. I am tired as well."

Hermione couldn't stop another yawn, and in moments she was lost in peaceful slumber, for once calm, knowing her mate was safe.

 **OOoOOoOOoO**

Hermione knew it was morning because she could feel sunlight on her face, she could sense Draco, and he was tickling her belly. She peeked open an eye and then laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my baby hello."

Hermione ran her hands through his hair and tried not to laugh as his morning scruff tickled her skin.

"How do you feel?" She asked looking him over. He looked perfect. As if nothing had happened.

"I should be asking you that," he said grinning up at her as he pulled her nightgown up and over her belly to look at her. "You are lusher."

Hermione flushed and shivered as his hands cupped her breasts. She bit her lip as he moved his mouth up to suck on a nipple softly.

"Sensitive?" He asked with twinkling eyes.

She narrowed her own and pulled at his hair. "Yes, something you are about to take advantage of."

His smirk was brilliant as he dipped his head. "Oh, yes my mate. I do indeed intend to take advantage of every inch of you."

Hermione was lost in sensations. His touch, his lips, his scruff, his breath, his soft words, the smell of him. He kept his word, every inch of her was touched and kissed. He was slow and careful, and she had never felt more loved. By the time he entered her she was at her breaking point and climaxed instantly.

Draco stayed still as she clenched around him his eyes on hers, watching. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed her, more than he ever had before. She was a jewel, shinning for him to worship. He kissed her as he started moving, her cream bathing his cock as he pushed as deep as he dared go into his mate.

"I love you," he whispered biting her earlobe and causing her to moan.

"I love you too."

He smiled as he kept up a slow and steady pace, wanting to feel her climax around him once more. "I know."

That earned him a pinch on his bottom, so he sucked her nipple a bit harder causing her to arch. This connection between the two of them was the most glorious part of having a mate. He felt her as she felt him, the sensations doubled, amplified and sent between them. As his climax approached he knew she was just as close and when they finally burst through into nirvana, they both collapsed breathing hard, hands clasped together.

"Welcome back," she said in a teasing voice.

Draco squeezed her to him and chuckled. "Life with you will never be boring."

"Not if you wake me up like that every day." She replied sassily. "Now move, I have to use the loo."

Draco rolled over so she could get out and watched her hungrily as she walked naked to the in-suite before he smiled and got up as well.

Shower, make love to his mate again, and breakfast.

It should be a good morning.

 **OooOOooOOoOOoO**

Hermione knew she was flushing as they made their way down to breakfast holding hands. One of the elves, she hadn't caught which one, had caught them making love in the shower. She knew the poor elf must have been sent in by Narcissa to tell them to get down for breakfast. Draco had laughed and assured her the poor elf had covered its eyes as it squeaked out the message and then left with a loud pop.

Draco had, of course, ignored the summons and gone back to making love to her. And her blasted body had not protested. Her embarrassment, however, was now paying the price.

"Stop, we are married, you are upsetting yourself. The elf probably didn't even tell her what we were doing. They try to keep our privacy if they can, my heart."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "I understand it makes no rational sense to feel like I was being naughty-"

He cut her off as he leaned down and kissed her. "I had you pinned to a tiled wall as I fucked you from behind, we were being very naughty-"

She slapped her hand on his mouth her eyes flashing a warning. "Stop it!"

He kissed her palm, but his eyes still danced with laughter. "You're a mother now, what can mine do?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh so much. She is far scarier than me."

Draco threw back his head laughing. "I am sure there is something worrisome in that. Isn't there a muggle who says that you pick spouses based on characteristics of your parents?"

Hermione looked at him in shock before she laughed. "I look nothing like her!"

Draco nodded. "True, but you both would make great dictators."

Hermione shook her head at his teasing. "I am not having this conversation on an empty stomach."

Draco smirked. "Well, stop stalling and walk into the dining room."

Hermione took a big breath, gathered her Gryffindor courage and marched into the dining room. Theo was already seated and stood up bowing to her before he looked at Draco and let out a long sigh.

"Took you bloody long enough to wake up you prat?"

Draco walked over, and they did that silly man hug patting one another on the back. Hermione smiled at the two and then looked over at Narcissa who raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you had a good lay in?" She said in her soft voice that meant you were in trouble.

Hermione shot Draco a nasty look when he laughed as Theo went a bit red and sat down. Draco held out a chair for her allowing her to take a seat before he found his own.

"Yes, we did," he said serenely.

Narcissa glared at her still smirking son. "You didn't think to tell me you had woken up?"

Draco shrugged but did look a bit guilty. "I had not realised how long I had been asleep when I had an elf send you to your bed. My apologies, mother."

Narcissa gave a regal nod and looked him over before she sighed relief showing on her face and her eyes tearing. "Never scare me in that way again. You should never have allowed this to transpire as far as it did. How did no one notice that Theodore was his father?"

Draco looked over at his friend guiltily. "I was busy wooing Hermione, we noticed things, but he did a bloody good job impersonating you."

Theo shrugged frowning his eyes full of anger and grief. "So I have been told."

"Is your magic back?"

Theo shook his head and then gave a half grin. "Blunt, your wife is rubbing off on you."

Hermione hid her smile as Draco flushed. "What do you need from me?"

Theo smiled now. "An open-ended favour? Draco, should we be making sure it is really you?"

Hermione was unable to hide her giggle as Narcissa smirked into her tea cup.

Draco flushed. "For fuck sakes, Theo. You are one of my best mates. Who do I kill?"

Hermione went pale as Theo sighed. "Your wife took care of that for me."

Draco looked over and cussed moving to bring Hermiones' hand up to kiss it. "My apologies, my heart."

Hermione nodded and took pity on him. "What did the healer say this morning, Theo?"

Theo picked up his cup of tea and sighed. "Give it time; my magic is returning just at a slow pace. He thinks if I went back and recuperated inside the wards of my home it might go faster."

Hermione nodded. "But you don't wish to go back."

Theo glared at the table. "No."

Hermione pondered this as they all ate their breakfast. "The wards, are they in the actual homes or the land?"

Theo looked up at her. "The land I suppose, why?"

She shrugged. "So why not just tear down that pile of bricks and build a new Manor or Castle, or whatever you wish?"

Narcissa gasped. "All the magic in the stones of the place will be lost."

Hermione tilted her head. "So reuse the stones."

"That simple?" Theo asked looking around.

Draco was lost in thought before he nodded. "Yeah, I reckon it is actually that simple. Reuse the stones, keep the magic, new Manor within the wards. You hated that place anyways."

Theo sat back shocked before he laughed. "Draco, I might steal your wife. She is far too brilliant for a git like you. If you will excuse me."

Dracos' eyes went wild, but Theo didn't notice, he was standing up and rushing out, probably to contact a magical architect.

"Draco he was kidding," Hermione said softly pulling him back into the moment.

Draco flushed and picked his fork back up. "Right, sorry, I am a bit territorial over you."

Hermione grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "I am the same with you."

Narcissa cleared her throat. "We need to figure out who else Theodore Senior spoke to about Draco. I managed to get ahold of the pensive memories from that potion maker. He wasn't the first Nott approached."

Hermione looked up from her eggs shocked. "You never told me that!"

Narcissa shrugged. "You were not in a state to hear it. But we can't put it off now."

Draco was still his face full of rage. "Hermione says only Kingsley and Potter know?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, and the memories were destroyed after I viewed them. The man was wanted in Russia on another charge, so they sent him there. He had no memory of why Nott Sr wanted you, and I made sure he had no memory of everything regarding this nasty business before he left."

Draco looked between his wife and his mother. "You two are frightening."

"Efficient." Hermione countered before turning to Narcissa. "How did Nott Senior even find this wizard?"

Narcissa folded her napkin primly and sighed. "A rather disgusting bar in Knockturn Alley. I have some of our best hit wizards working on shoring up any leaks."

Hermione paused and put down her fork. "The hit wizards, do they know?"

Draco shrugged. "They know nothing; all are under contracts and vows. Even if they suspected something, they could not speak of it."

Narcissa nodded realising what her daughter in law was getting at and clearly wanting to also address it. "I highly doubt the leak could have come from the hit wizards. I assure you the jinx on the contract would have activated."

Hermione nodded chewing her lip in thought. "Can I view the contract?"

Draco smiled. "Adding more jinxes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, looking to see if there are any loopholes in the jinx. When I set the jinx on the piece of parchment, the DA members signed it wouldn't have activated if they were under an unforgivable."

Narcissa stood up her eyes wide. "Merlin, she is right!"

Draco threw down his napkin now. "I will get them together. If one of them was cursed, we can figure it out."

Hermione sighed waving off Narcissa and Draco. "You two do that, the baby and I are going to eat these delicious eggs."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you thought. Sorry, it took so long to get my muse back on this story. No, it is not on hiatus or abandoned. I just like to end up in hospital. You can follow my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and if you see me posting fun pics of being stuck in hospital you know not to worry if there is not an update. I have Lupus and it is kicking my tush this year in fun and interesting ways. Bullocks to that.

I also have Twitter, Tumblr, an author page and a blog. Feel free to track me down and follow them all if you like. I won't mind in the least. I deeply enjoy meeting you all either here in reviews or on social media. This last week I even made a youtube channel, along wiht playlists for all the fics you can see old and new videos of Strawberry and Lil Red. :)

See you next update. Fair warning I think there are only a few left. I am trying to respond to reviews personally during physical therapy sessions to distract me from the misery that is physical therapy sessions. If you don't want me to send a reply you better say so or you might end up with one. Fair warning.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	24. Show Down

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. Sorry.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Out of the Woods; Taylor Swift**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet?**_

 _ **If you are interested, I created a YouTube channel with playlists of all these songs for each of my fanfics. CrystalJeanRed in search should pull it up. :)**_

* * *

 **Love of a Mate  
** **Chapter 24 Showdown**

 _ **Six months later...**_

"You are not going," Draco said in a firm tone sitting down giving his very pregnant wife a very hard look.

Damn and blast if his mate didn't just look up, take a bite of her eggs and smile at him. "Of course I am going, Draco, please pass the jam."

Draco passed the jam and turned to his only hope, Theo. "Tell her she can't go!"

Theo gave him a wide-eyed stare and looked at him as if he was nutters, "tell a pregnant witch she can't go with her upset mate? Do I look like I wish to die today?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and growled. "I am not upset about seeing the bastard."

His mother scoffed. "You are, and she will be fine. Even the Minister has spoken to you about this. She is allowed to keep her wand, the room is protected, honestly Draco. Calm yourself."

Hermione continued to eat giving him a blank stare as if daring him to say anything more. Draco, realizing he was not going to find an ear here that would listen to him, stormed out to make a floo call. Clearly, he needed backup.

"Where is he going?" Narcissa asked curiously watching her son storm off.

Hermione snorted. "To try and floo call Harry for support," she said in exasperation.

Theo looked up curiously, he lived with them now, as his manor was rebuilt. So, he had a rather good idea of the dynamics of the new Malfoy's marriage. When Draco felt outnumbered, or when Theo wouldn't agree with him, he called in Potter. Who usually did side with Draco, however, that never meant he won. Theo smirked at the unconcerned look on Hermione's face. It did usually irritate the witch, so she must have already taken care of this avenue of support for her husband.

"Where is Potter?" Theo asked conversationally.

Hermione grinned slightly before composing her face. "I think I mentioned to Ginny that they should take a holiday this week."

Narcissa laughed softly into her napkin before standing up. "I am off to do some shopping, do take care that he doesn't upset himself into an attack, Hermione."

Hermione waved off her mother-in-law with a wide smile. "Oh, he will be fine."

Theo stood up realizing he might not wish to be in the room when Draco learned Potter was out of town. "I just remembered I have something to do," he said rushing out.

"Chicken," was called after him by one of the witches. Theo never even paused.

"Where did you send Potter?" Draco demanded incredulously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and drank her juice, orange, a shock to the wizards who found it as odd as she had found pumpkin juice. "Whatever do you mean, my love?"

Draco was breathing hard and she could tell he was striving for control so she slipped into his mind, linking it with their child's who always soothed his Papa. As he calmed she stood up and walked over to hug him, putting his hand on her large stomach.

"Stop, you are upsetting us all. We are stronger together, and you need to calm down."

Draco went still and then let out a long sigh. "I don't want you to have to witness this, he will be cruel."

Hermione rubbed his back. "You do not know that, Draco. I am your mate, not your wife. I am about to have your child. You are angry with him and agitated. I can't trust you to go alone and wouldn't let you even if I could." She grabbed his face looking into his troubled silver eyes. "Please, don't try to do this alone. We need you to not kill your father."

She finally saw a smile grace her husbands' beautiful lips before he gave a small nod and hugged her back. "I don't want him to upset you, my mate."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Draco, what can he do to upset me? Call me a mudblood? If your Aunt couldn't rile me by doing that and torturing me, do you really think I care what he says?"

Draco hissed and his hand wrapped around her scarred arm before he let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "I know I need you there, but you shouldn't go. Not with child, we can push this off-"

Hermione cut him off, "no, it is time. It took so long to get permission for this visit, even with Kings helping us. We will get this over with, Draco."

Draco nodded and turned around. "I will get your cloak."

Hermione smirked and slipped back into his head. "The red one, if you please."

She heard his exasperated sigh. "If you must, my heart."

Hermione laughed and went back to finish her breakfast. Yes, if she was going to be forced to deal with Lucius sodding Malfoy today, she would do so in a bright red cloak.

Theo showed up a few moments later and peeked in. "Is he gone?"

Hermione finished her meal and smiled at the elf who handed her a cup of tea. "Getting my cloak."

Theo groaned. "You are wearing that bright red one, aren't you?"

Hermione's smile grew. "Of course I am."

Theo shook his head looking her over. "Will you change into wizarding robes?"

Hermione grimaced looking down at her comfortable maternity trousers and cream cashmere jumper. "No, this is much warmer. It's freezing there."

"You could put the robes over that," Theo said gesturing at her muggle outfit.

Hermione gave him a long look and sipped her tea not responding so Theo threw up his hands in defeat and sat down. She nodded at him and waited for her husband.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Draco asked strolling in and glaring at Theo who was scribbling away on parchment.

Theo snorted. "Yes, I tried to get her in robes. You're welcome."

Hermione didn't even bother to hide her giggle standing up and allowing her husband to help her into her thick wool winter cloak. He had brought a hat, scarf, and mittens too.

"My outfit is lovely, this jumper cost a fortune."

Draco leaned down to kiss her sweetly before stepping back and putting on his own gloves. "You always look lovely. Theo, we should be back in an hour."

Theo nodded. "Right, if you are not I will assume you killed him and have run off to Tahiti."

Draco groaned as Hermione laughed. "Tahiti, what a muggle thing to say, Theo."

Theo looked up and grinned. "I heard you say it to an elf the other day, I had to go look up where on earth it was."

This made Hermione grab her stomach and laugh harder as Draco sighed at the two and pulled out the portkey and his pocket watch. "Twenty seconds."

Hermione hugged closer to her husband still laughing as Draco watched the seconds tick by before slipping his watch back in his pocket. "Five, four, three, two, one."

 **OooOOoOOOoO**

Hermione was glad that she had drunk the ginger tea the elves gave her for nausea as they landed on some kind of Island in the middle of a stormy sea. She didn't fall thanks to her husbands' strong arms and faced a grim Auror who sneered at them.

"If it isn't the Death Eater and his-" he didn't finish his sentence before he was silenced, covered in purple boils, and frozen in place. His wand floating over to Hermione.

"You get that sneer off your face, use a respectful tone, or the boils will not disappear until you learn manners," Hermione said her tone as icy as her last name would suggest it to be.

A second Auror stepped out with his hands up and a smile on his face. "I warned him, but he didn't listen."

Hermione grinned. "Seamus, I didn't realize you were here," she pulled out of Dracos' arms to hug her old school friend and hand him his co worker's wand.

Seamus grimaced at the look on the Dracos' face at set her aside quickly. "Alright there, 'Mione. Don't get me killed, ye have a husband now and a wee one on the way."

Hermione laughed and grabbed Dracos' hand waving hers absently and un silencing the other Auror. "Ready to apologize?"

The man glared at her so she shrugged and waved her hand again, she didn't need her wand for most spells now, the babe had amplified her magic greatly. "So will you take us over, Seamus?"

Seamus grinned. "Kings is coming to do that. Governor of the prison pitched a fit, so we are just waiting for him."

Hermione shrugged and added to the heating charms around the small island studying the wards. "How do we get over? Not a boat I hope?"

Seamus smirked. "Nah, got a bridge now."

Draco nodded and looked around. "Two of you always here?"

Seamus nodded. "Aye, once a year rotation for a week."

Hermione grimaced looking at the small cramped Island with its one cabin. "I hope the cabin is nicer inside than it looks."

Seamus grimaced. "Ain't at that. Feel free to decorate if ye like."

Hermione shook her head but turned as there was a loud sigh. "Boils again? I can't replace him out here, Hermione."

Hermione snorted unconcerned. "Seamus will be fine, he was rude and I gave him the chance to apologize. As disagreeable as he is I am sure you are better off with him spending some time in hospital. It might improve his disposition."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the idiot who was so insulting to them. "His defensive skills are also subpar."

Seamus watched in shock as the Minister of Magic pinched his nose shaking his head but smiled. "Auror Finnigan see that he has a portkey to St. Mungos and let us hope that they have figured out the counter curse to the boils, they grow rather painful after about an hour."

The Auror in question looked angry enough to physically harm someone as Seamus smirked, made a portkey and shoved it into his pocket. "Whiny git was ready to curse him me self, to be honest."

Draco shook his head and went over to shake the Minister's hand. "How far will you need to escort us?"

Kings shrugged, "I don't need to be here at all, I am because I want to have a look around. Governor Pierce is being a real pile of dragon dung over this, he has lost my support for a re-election."

Hermione looked deeply curious. "Why wouldn't he want us in there?"

Kings looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "That is one of the reasons I am here, I think he is hiding something. To push this all the way to the Wizengamot seems excessive."

Seamus whistled as he waved his wand at the side of the Island not taken up by the cabin, a stone bridge appeared and Kings nodded. "Thank you, Auror Finnigan."

Hermione held Dracos' hand as they walked across the bridge. Kingsley had not required Draco to hand over his wand and that had her a bit twitchy.

" _He did not take my wand,"_ Draco whispered in her mind.

Hermione gave a short nod and replied. _"We should be on guard; Kingsley must know something."_

Draco sighed heavily. "Kings, she is pregnant, what are we walking into here?"

Kingsley gave them an annoyed look. "Probably nothing, Draco. But as Hermione is pregnant I felt it prudent to throw my weight around. Keep your wand out of sight, keep her from sending anyone to hospital, and I will do the rest."

Hermione snorted and then sighed. "If anyone attacks us, they won't need a healer, Kings."

Draco pulled her closer to his side and glared at Kingsley who looked a bit panicked. "Hermione-"

She waved him off. "If I don't kill them, Draco will. Honestly, Kings, did you think this through?"

Kingsley swallowed and then sighed his face resigned. "Fine, but they have to be the aggressor."

Draco snarled and stopped them. "Hermione put up a shield."

Hermione gave him a long look and nodded palming her wand and putting up a defensive shield. She looked over at King's, "if I glow green, someone hit me with a spell and all bets are off."

Kings considered her for a moment and then bowed. "Fine. Let us see why they have kept us out for so long."

They arrived at a door and Draco went first, putting Hermione between him and the Minister. Draco had the same shield up Hermione did; if he had to kill someone he wanted to make sure he could prove he had a reason to.

A large man with a bright red beard and bald head was waiting for them an unpleasant look on his face. "About time," he snarled.

Hermione drew up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" she said in an icy tone.

"I said it's about bloody time you showed up. I don't have all day."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Pray tell, what do you have more important to do, Pierce."

Hermione had to work to not snicker at the look of horror on the wizard's face as he realized they had shown up with the Minister of Magic.

"Minister Shakelbolt, I didn't see you… What are you doing here?"

Draco did snort as Kingsley looked around his eyes narrowed. "I am here to see why you did not wish for the Malfoy's to visit," his eyes narrowed as they fell back on the tall wizard. "You lost my support by refusing them this visit for so long."

The man went pale and stuttered as Hermione shook her head. "May we proceed? He did say he was busy after all."

Draco grunted and pulled her slightly behind him as three guards showed up, all looking un-kept and just as large as Pierce.

Kingsley waved his hand. "To Mr Malfoy, if you please. I will do my inspection after we have completed our business with the Malfoy family."

Pierce looked green, "you are going with them?"

Kingsley gave him a firm nod. "I am."

Draco shared a look with Hermione who nodded and moved to grab Kingsley's hand, putting him in her shield.

" _I will keep the shield up on you both, you work on figuring out what is going on,"_ she whispered in his head.

Kings obviously felt the shield as she took his hand because he frowned but moved her closer to him nodding at Draco.

The three guards looked annoyed and angry as they led the way down hallways deeper into the maze of a prison. Finally, they stopped at a room and two proceeded them in as the other stayed outside. Hermione looked up at Kings who frowned shaking his head.

Something was off, she could tell by King's posture and she looked over at Draco who was looking around the room, scenting it. "Potion," he said quickly waving his wand and using a spell to push fresh air around the room.

When a dark haze appeared from under a table Hermione held her breath as Kingsley used his wand to send the haze under the door. Hermione quickly stunned one guard who tried to rush them as Draco stunned another.

"What was that haze?" She asked once she saw Draco breathing again.

Kingsley shook his head. "A potion that causes visions, dangerous to witches with child."

Draco was furious as he walked over and kicked the table aside picking up the vial and putting a status charm on it before he pocketed it. "This was a deliberate attack, and they would need her to be this late in the pregnancy to use that potion. In the first or second trimester, it is not deadly."

Hermione gasped and put a hand on her belly before magic burst out of her and the two men on the floor were thrown onto the wall and chained just as the third one rushed in only to be stunned and sent to a wall by Kingsley who slammed the door shut and warded it. The men were not breathing, but nobody gave them a second thought.

Kingsley sent out his Patronus and looked around at the three guards as Draco disarmed them and threw their wands onto the ground, breaking them as he did so that they could not be used.

"Auror's will be here within minutes," Kingsley said his tone hard.

Hermione snorted and sent off her own Patronus. "So will Ginny and Harry, and really I can assure you Ginny is far more dangerous."

Draco turned to her, "you sent them on vacation."

Hermione shrugged. "With a portkey here in case we needed them."

Kingsley looked annoyed but as the wards on the door started to fall he grunted. "Get ready," he said his tone one Hermione recognized from the Battle of Hogwarts.

She stepped back so she was behind Draco touching his arm. "Magic only, love," she whispered softly with a warning look.

Draco growled but nodded as he reinforced the wards. "Figure out a way to let Ginny and Harry know where we are, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny can track me; we wear charms so that we can always find one another."

Draco let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "I will kiss you for that some other time."

Kings grunted as the wards fell, "here they come."

The door burst apart and Hermione threw up a shield so the debris didn't touch any of them. Their shields went bright green and Draco smiled, causing a few of the guards to step back.

"What the fuck?" was said by one before Hermione had disarmed him and killed him.

Kingsley was taking no quarter either. Draco, well, he was just as angry. This had been a well-planned attack. They had meant to kill his mate, child and himself today. They would all be dead before anyone could get there if they kept stepping in the room.

After ten guards fell Hermione was able to ward the door again and she watched with detached disgust as Draco started snapping every wand in the room.

"Why would they still attack with you with us?" Draco grunted as the last wand fell to the floor in three pieces.

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't think he had time to stop the attack. He has probably fled."

Hermione smirked. "He won't get far, I put a trace on him when I first walked in."

Kingsley gave her a proud nod. "You are brilliant, Hermione."

She snorted and frowned at the men outside trying to break through her wards. They couldn't see past them to tell what was going on in the room, although they could see clearly into the hallway.

"How long will that hold?" Draco asked his voice low and gruff with his anger.

Hermione frowned watching as the wizards worked on taking it down. "They might not get it down at all. I am going to assume they sent the guards who knew warding down first to tear down the ones you and Kingsley placed up."

Kingsley grunted and watched the men shuffle amongst one another. "Well it looks like he stayed around," Kings said with a wicked smile.

Draco growled as Pierce shoved men aside to study the wards. Hermione waved her hand so that they could hear what was being said.

"Who put this up? This isn't the Ministers magic."

"We don't fucking know. The first two waves went in, none came out, and these wards went up!"

"The mudblood should be dead, the potion-"

"She isn't any mudblood," was snarled by a female voice, "she is the mudblood who defeated Voldemort you bloody idiots and I can assure you she is perfectly fine."

"Ginny is here," Hermione said with a grin as men fell before they could even cast a spell.

She removed her wards and got Pierce with the boil hex before she burst them and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Him, I would assume you want alive?" Hermione asked sweetly looking at Kings.

Draco growled and she grabbed his arm as Kingsley stormed forward. "Potter, status report?"

"Half the guards fled when they saw us show up, we found you lot thanks to Ginny being able to track Hermione."

"Get the other guards," Kingsley said his tone full of rage. "I want every Auror here, now. Secure the place and figure out why in the hell they just decided to try and kill Hermione and Draco," as an afterthought he yelled out into the hall, "and someone bloody find Lucius Malfoy!" He levitated a still screaming Pierce in front of him, thick chains securing the man and tossed the other wizards wand at Draco who snapped it with glee.

Hermione sat down in a chair and smiled at Ginny who rushed in. "What did we miss?"

Harry was off with Kingsley so it was just the two witches and Draco. Draco was breathing heavily and glaring at the door. "Put the wards back up, my heart."

Hermione nodded and threw up the wards, with Ginny adding her own. "No one but George could get through that," Ginny said with a satisfied nod as she sank down in the second chair looking around with a disgusted look. "Merlin, the smell. Do they not bathe here?"

Hermione shrugged and waved her wand so that the room smelled like cherry pie. Draco coughed and started moving the bodies so that they were stacked along the back wall. Ginny grimaced and looked away back to the door her eyes angry and her wand out. They heard yelling just as Draco tossed the last body onto the pile.

"That's Seamus," Hermione said standing up as well.

Draco held up his hand. "You two stay put; if he needs help let me through the wards but you need to stay here."

Hermione started to argue but Ginny turned to glare at her. "Hermione, he is right, you are pregnant. Sit down and let your mate handle this."

Hermione sat down with a huff and waved her hand at the wards. "You can come and go as you please, my heart."

Draco looked back at her and sighed. "I love you. I promise if you were not pregnant I would let you and Ginny lose on the whole place."

Ginny smirked as Hermione smiled at him and sighed. "Go, have fun killing them all. I am tired anyway."

Draco looked at Ginny who smiled sweetly. "They won't get past our wards. We will be here when you figure out what the hell is going on."

Draco rushed out and Hermione let out a deep annoyed breath. "I don't understand what the hell just happened?"

Ginny nodded watching the door her face troubled. "That makes two of us."

OOoOoooOooOOoO

It was another hour before Harry showed up panting and bloody but smiling. "Got all that are here, the rest are being rounded up. Kings has called in the Order," he obviously had been running because he bent over taking deep breaths. "You two okay?"

Hermione snorted and nodded as Ginny frowned. "Why are you bleeding?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, it got pretty nasty once Draco showed up. Merlin, he is terrifying."

Hermione smiled. "They tried to kill me with some potion, Harry. Kingsley said if they attacked first he didn't have to leave any alive."

Harrys' eyes went wide before he nodded. "Well, that makes sense, because he didn't leave anyone alive."

Ginny waved at the bodies behind her. "I don't think Kingsley did either."

Harry whistled at the pile and sank down against the wall. "Keep the wards up. Draco said he would come and get you two when he was sure it was safe."

Hermione looked at Ginny who shrugged. "When do you reckon that will be?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. They found his father, he was not in good shape. Most of the prisoners are either dead or dying. Kingsley is having them transported to St. Mungo's. I think Draco wants them all removed before he walks Hermione out of here."

Ginny went pale. "What has been going on here?"

Hermione felt sick and reached out to her husband. " _Draco, are you okay?"_

It was a moment before she felt his mind brush hers. " _Father is critical, I just got him to the Island so we could portkey him to hospital. Once the prisoners are accounted for I will be back for you."_

Hermione closed her eyes as pain washed over her. _"I am sorry,"_ she whispered softly pouring her love into their link.

"What is it?" Ginny asked concerned as tears leaked out of her friends' eyes.

"Lucius probably will not survive," Hermione said in a whisper.

Ginny shuddered and nodded looking back at Harry. "Do you want in?" she asked.

He shook his head pushing himself back up. "No, I have to go back and help. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay."

Ginny blew him a kiss and sank back in her chair. "Blimey, what a mess."

Hermione nodded looking at her friend. "Well, I guess we have time to talk about your honeymoon."

Ginny snorted at her before she broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Of all the things to say, you pick that?"

Hermione shrugged transfiguring her chair into a plush one and getting comfortable. "Well, what other time will either of us be able to ditch our husbands for a chat?"

Ginny transfigured her own chair and sighed. "Well, when you put it that way-"

* * *

Notes:  
Well, blame my muse for this chapter. I take no credit...  
I hope you liked it.

I am in a Taylor Swift mood so there will be a trend. Yes, I am a Swiftie, and yes I am on the new Swift Ap. It has cat emojis and lilred, especially, is in love. You can find me there under CjRed (CrystalJeanRed) just like all my other social media.  
I know I hate to tell you this, but, this will probably be the last update on Love of a Mate until we get moved the first week of January. I have an update coming for Riddle This and a story due for a fest at the end of the month. I still have not done ANY Christmas shopping because I actually like going to a store (I need to get over that) so I never use Amazon. (Stupid, stupid, stupid!) I am also spending time with my friends here before we leave and we have family events over Christmas. Add to this I tried to die again last month and am still recovering from the hubby performing CPR on me (that REALLY hurt, avoid it) and have a total ass for a doctor and you have got my life!  
See, I complained, finally. I am not ALWAYS sunshine and roses. This winter is kicking my tush! I can not WAIT until 2018!  
I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and I can't wait to get to next year. New state, sea level, new start, and publishing my novels. Yay!  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	25. Follow My Feet

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling_**

Warning: Rated M Everything you would find in a standard romance novel is found in this fic.

As this fic comes to an end I wanted to take a moment to thank Trinkisme, who has been such an integral part of why this fic was finished. Her support, ideas, and friendship got us to this point and I wanted to say, thank you. She was my alpha before I knew what an alpha was and the only reason this did not end up languishing for years more.  
She also made two amazing mood boards for this chapter. See them in full on my Tumblr: CrystalJeanRed  
To Ihrin for helping to Beta some of the older chapters, thank you.  
Diane, thank you for being an alpha for the final chapter.

 _Music is my Muse:_

 _Song for this chapter: Follow My Feet; Unlikely Candidates  
Lyric of choice: "If I don't do it, nobody will…"_

 _Don't forget you can listen to the stories playlist on my YouTube channel._

* * *

 **Love of a Mate**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Follow My Feet**

Hermione was working on not becoming a raving shrew. It had been three hours and they still had not heard back from either Draco or Harry. Draco would send her quick messages asking her to stay put but nothing more, and the emotions she got out of him were muted as if he was blocking them.

Ginny had transfigured the table into a loo for the girls, a rather brilliant bit of magic. But when her stomach rumbled for the third time in under a minute she had finally had enough.

"Ginny, I am hungry."

Ginny snorted and stood up wiping none existent lint off her robes. "I was hungry an hour ago."

Hermione nodded and stood up putting on her coat and sighing. "Shall we warn them we are leaving or just ask for forgiveness after we are gone?"

Ginny tilted her head waving her wand to have another look at the wards they had both been studying for the last hour. "I think forgiveness sounds like a plan. How should we leave though? The wards are back up to full strength, and taking them down doesn't seem wise since we have no idea what is going on."

Hermione chewed on her lip as she considered the problem and reached out to Draco again. "Draco is not responding, although I can feel him. He is blocking me from his emotions."

Ginny looked at her worry flashing in her eyes. "His father?"

Hermione nodded rubbing her arms. "I think he has died or is dying. There is deep grief. I need to find him," her tummy rumbled and she gave a sheepish grin, "after I eat."

Ginny nodded waving her wand to drop the wards they had put up in the room itself, still studying the other wards that Kingsley and probably a few curse breakers had put up. "I think the death of his father is the only thing that would cause him to leave you down here this long," Ginny said in a worried tone considering the wards carefully. "Come on, let's cut through the wards and head to the Manor and have the house elves fuss over you."

Hermione smirked suddenly. "Ginny, that's it!"

Ginny looked over in confusion. "What's it?"

Hermione waved her wand in excitement and then laughed out loud. "They didn't put back the wards against magical creatures, look!"

Ginny looked at the runes and grinned broadly. "Well, damn! Kreacher!"

There was a pop and Kreacher was crouching looking around in horror. "Misses Potter and Misses Malfoy should not be in such a place."

Ginny smiled in relief, "no kidding, can you take us to Malfoy Manor please?"

Kreacher was already grabbing their hands and in a flash, they were standing in the kitchens of the Manor where no less than three elves started crying pulling Hermione over to a seat and shoving food in her face. Kreacher had already gone. He wasn't very sociable.

"We's could not leave. Mistress was hungry but we's could not leave as no one is here to order us to do so."

Ginny looked around in shock at the wailing elves. "What in Merlin?"

Hermione shook her head trying to calm the elves and taking the food at the same time. "If I get hungry they panic."

Ginny chuckled and then sighed, "okay, now to figure out how to tell the boys where we are. I don't want to send an elf and it would seem we are the only ones here right now."

Hermione nodded around her bite of bread and cheese. "Hmm, yes, if they could have gotten me food Narcissa would have sent them by now. Bugger you are right about an elf, especially if Harry is still fighting."

Ginny snorted, "same with a Patronus, I don't want to distract him. Can we send an elf to St. Mungo's?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no magical creatures are allowed and I wouldn't send a Patronus either, Draco might not want anyone to know we are not still locked away on that rock."

Ginny sat down and accepted a glass of pumpkin juice. "Hmm, I guess we shouldn't leave the Manor. We will already be in trouble for leaving the prison and we have no idea what is going on."

Hermione snorted and grabbed her glass of milk from an elf. "I was hungry, they will both have to get over it."

Ginny smiled at her friend and took a piece of cheese. "Yes, and you are still hungry if you are this grouchy."

They bantered back and forth about what to do and finally decided the best place to start was the hospital where they had known Draco had been heading. Neither witch was comfortable just sitting around worrying about things and Hermione was unable to ignore the urge to comfort and check on her grieving mate.

After they both had eaten Hermione stood up and stretched. "I want to change and then we will floo over to St. Mungo's. I can get into the labour and delivery ward by floo, so we can avoid the main atrium and from there we will figure out where Draco is."

Ginny grinned at the plan her eyes sparkling. "If you kiss him before he starts yelling we might not even be in trouble," she teased before she stood up as well. "Let me pop back to change and I will meet you in twenty minutes."

 **OoOOooOoo**

A half-hour later the girls stepped out into a deserted waiting room and quickly headed over to the medi witch who was looking at them curiously.

"Is there a problem?"

Hermione smiled at her brilliantly. "Not with me, no. My husband brought his father here, and we were wondering where we could find them. I forgot our floo was linked to your waiting room," was said apologetically.

The medi witch smiled at her setting down her magazine. "Oh, yes, that is a problem when you are expecting, being rerouted here," she waved her hands, "no worries dear, many a witch has ended up with us. Now, let me see if I can help you."

Ginny winked at Hermione who rolled her eyes as the older medi witch took forever to run her hands down a list of patient names. "Ah, here we are. Malfoy, yes he is in a private room now."

Ginny took the paper with the room number the witch handed over thanking her and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her out.

"I would warn him you are on your way, Hermione," she whispered as they headed to a lift.

Hermione frowned but nodded. "I suppose so, he can yell at me privately that way."

Ginny hid her giggle as she punched the button for the lift.

" _Draco, I was able to have a house elf come and get me. I got hungry. Ginny and I are headed to you from the lift now."_ Hermione sent out her anxiety and also her love with the thought and boarded the lift giving Ginny a small grimace.

"He is very upset, but I think he might have just realized the time, there was some self-loathing in there," Hermione whispered softly.

Ginny glanced over at her friend and sighed, "I knew he would not have deliberately left you there that long."

Hermione nodded and rubbed her belly absently as she felt for Draco through the link. Sadness, shock, grief, anger, and finally love.

" _I will be waiting for you at the lift."_

Hermione bit her lip and grabbed Ginny's hand. "He didn't even yell at me."

Ginny's' eyes went wide. "Oh, well, hmm," she said lamely squeezing her friend's hand in comfort.

Hermione watched the numbers anxiously as they climbed up until the lift stopped and opened. Immediately she flew into her mates' arms and held onto him. He had been crying and looked so pale.

"What has happened?" she asked urgently into his neck.

"He was starved. The wards kept them from harming him in any other way. Apparently, the only thing they could do was slowly starve him. Most of the other prisoners are in the same shape."

Ginny gasped in horror. "What? That is outrageous. Why?"

Hermione felt Draco shaking with anger and grief. "Anti- Death Eater sentiments. Kingsley sent word that they had managed to capture all the guards, idiots had their wands tracked as they are technically a part of magical law enforcement, yet kept using magic. I am sorry that I left you there my heart."

Hermione rubbed his back and stepped away to look him over. "We figured you had to be very busy and once we realized that elf magic was not blocked just called for Kreacher. How is Narcissa taking all this? Is it too late? Can't they help him?"

Draco shook his head his eyes haunted. "No. He has full organ failure. They can just make him comfortable until he passes and mother is a mess. She blames herself for not corresponding with him, not that he could have told her they were starving him anyway. They monitored all the mail."

Ginny let out a harsh grunt. "This is going to be such a scandal. Kingsley promised to reform the prison just last year."

Hermione wiped at her eyes as she looked back at a horrified Ginny. "Yes, I know," turning to her mate she sighed and rubbed her thumb along his white cheek. "This isn't your fault, Draco. We tried to get to him."

Draco nodded and then swallowed. "Hermione, there are about thirty former Death Eaters in hospital."

Hermione looked at her husband and mate carefully before she asked softly. "What will they do with them?"

Draco sighed. "Kingsley is releasing those with family back to their estates to die within the wards. We are transporting father within the hour. Those who don't die," he swallowed. "I am not sure."

Hermione nodded before she turned to look at Ginny. "I would imagine the ones who do survive are going to be younger wizards and witches who have not been there that long and have systems that can bounce back from such a shock."

Ginny flinched and put a hand to her face. "Merlin, that means they probably would have been released eventually."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded and turned to her mate. "Is it safe for us to go back to our office?"

Draco studied his mate, stroking her face as he considered her. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione gave him a soft sad smile. "We have a list of Estates that are empty that we have been looking at for the werewolf reserve. I think we will try to find one that can become a detention center where healers, mind healers, and a bunch of young death eaters and death eater sympathizers can all stay. Somewhere safe where they can be rehabilitated."

Ginny snorted. "Kingsley will be in our debt for this. If he has a plan of action for the Prophet he might survive the scandal."

Draco wiped a hand over the back of his neck and closed his eyes, he wanted her next to him, but he also didn't want her anywhere near his dying father. The man was not lucid and he wasn't sure how Lucius would react if Hermione suddenly showed up in his line of sight.

"Right, use our gold. The ministry won't have the funding for something like this."

His mate laughed and he felt her soft lips along his jaw. "Of course, I am only a thought away. If he passes before we are home tonight call for me."

Draco opened his eyes and nodded. "Stay with Ginny at all times. Set the wards so only myself or Potter can get in, and have Kreacher stand guard. Allow him to be able to apparate you both out if there is any kind of problem."

Hermione smirked at him her eyes dancing with laughter. "Why Kreacher?"

Draco shrugged a small smile playing on his lips. "He is meaner than any of our elves."

Ginny chuckled and grabbed Hermiones' hand. "That is true enough. Come on, we can floo to the Leaky and call Kreacher from there, shouldn't take more than five minutes to set up all the wards we need."

Draco leaned down taking Hermiones' face in his hands and looking into her soft brown eyes. "Be safe, my heart."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him sweetly before she nodded and stepped back, turning with Ginny and rushing off.

 **OoOOoOO**

Draco watched his wife and mate until she rounded the corner and then spun on his heel to head back to the room where his mother waited with Theo.

"Are we able to move him yet?" Draco asked once he had closed the door.

Theo nodded. "Yeah, just waiting on you. The Malfoy healer will meet us there. The wards will lock down once he arrives. Kingsley set it up himself and Potter is his Auror."

Draco nodded and looked at the skeletal man who had raised him. "Mother, my wife is safe."

Haunted blue eyes met his before they seemed to understand what he had said. "Oh, that is good dear."

Draco looked at Theo after his mother looked back to her dying husband. _"Did she eat?"_ he mouthed.

Theo gave a tight nod. _"A little,"_ he mouthed back before he moved to the other chair in the room and sat down his face agitated.

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Draco. Eventually, the healer talked his mother into taking a sleeping drought after assuring her that Lucius was not going to die that night. Draco wiped a weary hand over his face and nodded at Theo who had agreed to stay with the dying man.

"I am going to get my wife," Draco said softly.

"Is it true?"

Draco went totally still as his father's raspy voice sounded out in the now quiet room.

"Is it true you found a mate?"

Draco stepped forward and met silver eyes so like his in a face he no longer recognized. "Yes. It is true."

The skeletal head nodded and the man's haunted eyes now too big for his face closed. "That is good. Very good. The wards, they are stronger now. I never thought to feel them again."

Theo stood up and backed out slowly, leaving father and son to have a chat.

Draco waited a moment and then sank down into the seat his friend had abandoned. "Father, do you remember speaking with Theo Nott Jr about my mate?"

Lucius shook his head slightly. "No. I would never talk about such a thing, even with Theo."

Draco sighed heavily. "It was his father, actually."

A sneer passed across the gaunt face of his father. "Especially not with that wizard. I have not seen him since before the final battle. He fled, why do you ask?"

Coughing followed this and Draco found himself helping his father sip water until he was breathing heavily again and nodding.

"Theo Nott Senior discovered I was Veela. They assumed that I didn't have a mate and planned to bleed me to death for potion ingredients."

Silver eyes flashed open and were full of fury, he watched the mans' hand twitch for his wand. "You handled this, I assume?"

Draco nodded his face full of disgust. "Yes, a few memories might have been altered and Nott Senior did not survive, but we handled the situation."

The fury died a little but the voice was still gruff. "Good. Your mate, is she well?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Pregnant, she is due in a few weeks."

Lucius seemed to ponder that for a moment before he said softly. "You are happy."

Draco sat back shocked. "Yes, I am."

Lucius gave a small nod and drifted off into the fitful sleep he had been in since he was stabilized leaving Draco to stare at him for a long time before he got up.

Theo was waiting for him in the hall. "You okay, Drake?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, he is sleeping."

Theo patted him on the shoulder and headed back into the room. "Keep Hermione busy, he mumbles in his sleep, usually about revels and such."

Draco shivered in understanding. He had stayed out of the privacy bubble that had been erected around his father most of the night, but what Theo was explaining now helped him to understand why his mother looked so haunted.

What a bloody mess!

 **OoOOoOOoO**

Hermione looked up as someone apparated into the room. "Ginny! Draco is here," was yelled as she rushed forward as fast as her belly would allow her to hug her pale husband. "What has happened?"

Draco held onto her, burying his face in her neck. "He is still alive, sometimes lucid, and other times he just rambles."

Hermione pulled back to look into his beautiful eyes. "Narcissa?"

She watched him flinch and sighed heavily hugging him again letting him know without saying anything that he didn't need to keep talking unless he wished to.

Ginny rounded the corner with a quill stuck in her hair and a piece of parchment. "We got an owl back, if we transfer the money tomorrow we should have the Beacroft Estate. Needs a bit of work, but I am sure we can get it completed by the end of the week. Gold sings a lot of Gold sings and dances."

Hermione laughed into her husband's robes before she pulled back to smirk at her friend. "We can set that all up first thing tomorrow morning."

Ginny waved her hand. "Yep. So am I free to take Kreacher and go? He is mumbling over the free house elf file right now. Whispering all kinds of nasty things about elves who would dishonour themselves in such a way. I never knew he could read."

Hermione had to hold in her fits of giggling. "Yeah, have a good night."

Ginny nodded at Draco and turned on her heel heading down to retrieve her elf and head home.

"Kreacher can read?" Draco asked his tone incredulous.

Hermione hit him playfully. "Shush, all elves can read, you just don't realise it. They are highly intelligent creatures."

Draco smiled down at her softly and gently pushed a stray curl out of her face. "So you keep telling me. Are you hungry?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry popped in to bring us food and check on us before he left again. Are you?"

Draco shook his head. "Couldn't eat."

Hermione sighed and took his hand. "Can we just go to bed?"

In an instant his arms where around her and she landed in the soft firelight of their bedroom.

"I need you tonight," Draco said huskily already pulling her jumper off her head.

"What makes you think I don't need you?" she asked as she worked on his robes.

Within minutes they were naked and he was gently laying her on her side cuddling behind her. Their passion might be great but he was still so careful with her due to her pregnancy. She moaned as he slipped into her from behind and wrapped her arms around him as he cradled their child.

"You are moving too slow," she hissed as he went deeper but kept up his steady and very sedate advance into her.

He sucked at her neck and moved a hand up to her breast. "You are simply impatient."

Hermione smiled and moved a hand back to grab his silky hair. "Draco, move!"

His deep chuckle met this demand and then he was finally moving in and out of her slick passage, one hand still on her belly holding her to him and Hermione let out a deep moan of completion.

Whatever life might throw at them; she always knew that in the arms of her mate she was safe.

" _I love you,"_ she whispered softly in his head as her body started to peak.

Draco moaned and gave her another love bite, this time on her shoulder as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

"I love you, Hermione!"

She smiled and then fell off the cliff right along with him, drifting off to sleep safely held in his arms.

 **OoOOoO**

Draco didn't sleep, he couldn't, finally, he got up, careful not to wake his mate, and headed down to the room his father was in. Theo was sleeping and Draco waved so that the wizard couldn't hear him.

"I don't know that I forgive you for what you did to our family. I have hated you for so long. But, I am about to be a father, and I don't want to burden my own child with the hatred I hold for their grandpapa. So, go in peace father," he turned but stopped as a cold hand grabbed his.

"I loved you, even when I was wrong and cruel."

Draco looked into the mournful eyes of his father and nodded. "I will be sure you are buried in our wards and I will make sure mother lacks for nothing."

Lucius nodded his eyes pained. "I will wait for your mother to return before I pass. She will be upset if she isn't here."

Draco nodded and waited a moment before he whispered hoarsely, "was it worth it father?"

Lucius went paler and shook his head. "No, never put anything above family, Draco. Please, teach your children this, let them learn from my mistakes."

Draco sucked in a pained breath and nodded. "I will."

The hand fell away from his wrist and the man was sleeping again. Draco went back to the arms of his mate and fell asleep peacefully.

 **OoOOoOoO**

The next morning when they learned that Lucius Malfoy had passed moments after his wife had arrived to sit with him, Draco held Hermione as she cried for what could have been. His eyes, however, were dry. He would cry eventually for the man who had been his father. The wizard who had allowed hate and bigotry to destroy him and by extension his family. But they were not tears for himself, he cried for a father and husband who never knew true happiness. Hatred had eaten away his father until just the shell of the man remained. But, Draco had survived, and against all odds found his one true mate who made him see that the world was a place worth living.

She was his light in the dark and he was more than happy, more than content. Draco Lucius Malfoy was loved, because of her.

The children they raised together grew up in a home filled with happiness and light. They never had to fight a war, or live with a madman. They were never tortured or left wanting. Eventually, they would learn of their parent's pasts, learn all that the two had to overcome to find one another. However, no Malfoy ever put a cause over family again. In the end, Lucius had gotten his wish. His grandchildren and even great-great-grandchildren had learned from his mistakes.

Your family was the most important thing and should always be treasured. The Malfoy line thrived because a son was not his father and had found a woman who made him wish to become a better man. A man worthy of a true mate.

* * *

Author Notes:

I want to thank each and every one of you who have gone on this journey with me and my muse. I wrote this story because I was disappointed that there were not more Veela Dramione stories to read. My only hope is that my contribution to the trope holds up to the others alongside it.

Thank you so much for all the encouragement and love you have shown me throughout this story. I have had two major surgeries, almost lost my life twice, moved across the country, and lost a family member during the course of writing this fic. For that reason, the annoying Author Notes will stay. This story especially is a look at a time in my life that I need to remember.

I hope the ending meets your approval. I feel no overwhelming sense to add an epilogue. I kind of want you all to decide yourselves how many children they have, what they name them. To me, the spirit of this story was Draco's redemption and Hermione not giving up on him. The story was about their incredible love and bond. The rest, in the end, didn't seem to matter. What mattered was they were happy.

Cheers,  
CJean


End file.
